Zurück zueinander
by TomokiG
Summary: Das Leben nach der Digiwelt geht für alle weiter, jedoch nicht so, wie sich alle es gewünscht hätten. Schicksalsschläge treffen insbesondere vier von den zwölf... [2. Akt - Neue Leben]
1. Akt 1 - Getrennt

Zurück zueinander... Zurück zueinander…

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß._

A/N: Wie schon vorher mal gesagt, diesen Akt der Geschichte widme ich ‚togepi', die mir all die Kraft gab, weiterzuschreiben und diesen Akt zu beenden. Danke ‚togepi'...

~ „..." flüstern,      ! „..." rufen,      !! „..." brüllen

§ „..." gesprochen in anderer Sprache (z.B. englisch, wenn ansonsten japanisch gesprochen wird)

{...} – Kommentare vom Autor – also von mir ;-)

_Charas :_

_Takeru                        -  30 Jahre   - Daisuke (Dai)             -  8 Jahre            [Takaishi]_

_Hikari                         -  30 Jahre   - Mimi                          -  8 Jahre            [Yagami]_

_Daisuke° (Davis)            -  30 Jahre   - Takeru (TK)                -  8 Jahre            [Motomiya]_

_Sora*                          -  33 Jahre   - Mathew (Matt)            -  9 Jahre            [Takenouchi]_

_Yamato*                      -  33 Jahre   - Kai                            -  7 Jahre            [Ishida]_

_* - geschieden             ° - verheiratet                   + - verwitwet_

Akt 1 – Getrennt 

****

Prolog 

Es war finsterste Nacht, dunkler als jede andere Nacht, als ob die Welt wusste, dass er sein Licht verloren hatte. Er hatte nicht verstanden, was genau passiert war, jedoch konnte er das Schicksal leider nicht aufhalten. Gerade im Moment stand er außerhalb des Hauses, in welchen sie so lange gemeinsam gelebt hatten; er stand dort mit seinem Sohn in den Armen. Etwas traf ihn an seinen Kopf und landete mit einem leisen Klingeln auf dem Boden. Als er sich bückte und das Objekt aufhob, hielt er seinen Sohn enger an seiner Brust und begann zu weinen, etwas was er seit ewigen Jahren nicht mehr gemacht hatte...

Es war das Ende, oder ?

Dieses passierte vor 8 Jahren...

Kapitel 1 – Entscheidung 

Ich bin einsam, selbst mit meinem Sohn fühle ich mich einsam. Es war kurz nach seiner Geburt vor 8 Jahren, als ich meinen größten Fehler beging. Es war damals eine schwierige Zeit, ich verlor meinen Job und der meiner Verlobten konnte uns vier nicht über Wasser halten. Dann wurde mir ein neuer Job hier in London angeboten, während meine Verlobte aber zuhause in Japan bleiben wollte. Wir hatten an dem Tag erst eine kleine Diskussion, welches als deftiger Streit endete, mit der Konsequenz, dass wir uns trennten, jeder mit einem unserer Zwillinge. Unsere Tochter blieb bei ihr, während unser Sohn mit mir fortging. Jedoch selbst nach den 8 Jahren liebe ich sie noch immer. Ich dachte niemals, dass ich denselben Fehler wie meine Eltern begehen würde, aber ich tat's und dieses Mal ist es noch schlimmer; Daisuke, unser Sohn, weiß noch nicht einmal, dass er eine Schwester hat, Mimi. Wir benannten die beiden nach unseren beiden besten Freunden unserer Kindheit, Motomiya Daisuke und Tachikawa Mimi. Ich wünschte so oft all die Jahre, dass ich noch immer Kontakt zu meinen Freunden hätte, jedoch nach der Trennung entschied ich mich, etwas Zeit allein zu verbringen und brach alle Leinen ab. Ich habe sogar den Kontakt zu meinen eigenen Bruder verloren nach dessen Scheidung vor zwei Jahren, das Letzte, was ich von ihm weiß, ist, dass er einen neuen Job in der USA gefunden hatte. 

Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, meine Isolation aufzugeben, selbst wenn ich niemals meine Fehler ausbügeln kann, zumindest verdient Daisuke einen Versuch. Auch wenn er sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht hat, ist er nicht glücklich hier; aufgrund seiner japanischen Abstammung wird er unter anderem in der Schule immer als Außenseiter behandelt. Glücklicherweise läuft mein Vertrag (ich nenne ihn eher Knebelvertrag) gerade aus, sodass ich nicht mehr länger an dieses Land gebunden sind. Jedoch ist dieses keine Entscheidung, die ich alleine gegen meinen Sohn treffen möchte, sondern mit ihm. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich ihn irgendwann die Wahrheit erzählen muss... Doch dieses kann warten, zumindest bis wir unsere Entscheidung getroffen haben...

! „Dai, kommst du bitte mal her ?"

! „Nur 'ne Sekunde, Dad..."

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie er so erwachsen für sein Alter ist, er benimmt sich eher wie ein 11-jähriger als ein 8-jähriger Junge. Doch dieses ist etwas, was er von seiner Mutter hat, sie hat sich damals auch oft älter verhalten als sie war. Es ist irgendwie seltsam, er sieht aus wie ich in seinem Alter, er hat nur Facetten seiner Mutter, aber sein komplettes Verhalten ist eindeutig ihrs. Ich frage mich nur, ob Mimi das komplette Gegenteil zu ihm ist, so aussieht wie ihre Mutter und meinen Charakter hat...

„Was ist los, Dad ?"

„Setz dich, ich denke, wir sollten eine Entscheidung für uns treffen..."

„Hä ?"

„Was würdest du von einem Umzug halten ?"

„Weiß nicht. Wohin ?" Daisuke sieht verwirrt aus, nicht glücklich oder traurig, ganz einfach nur verwirrt.

„Ich denke so an... Tokio, Japan, die Gegend, wo deine Großeltern leben..." Ich bemerke, wie sich Dais Augen weiten, jedoch kann ich dieses Zeichen weder als gutes noch als schlechtes deuten. „... aber am Ende soll's deine Entscheidung sein. Wenn du gehen willst, dann ziehen wir um, wenn nicht, dann lassen wir's."

„Japan hört sich super an! Wo werden wir genau hinziehen ?"

„Ich denke, wir werden zuerst bei deiner Oma leben und danach suche ich uns ein schickes Apartment in der Nachbarschaft." Wenn Dai eben gerade begeistert war, so ist er nun Feuer und Flamme; ich weiß, wie er seine Großeltern  liebt, zumindest beide, die er kennt.

„Wann ?" 

Und irgendwie steckt er mich mit seinem Enthusiasmus an. „So schnell, wie ich die notwendigen Anrufe tätigen kann und unseren Umzug arrangiert habe. Ich sag's dir nach diesen Anrufen."

„OK, Dad." Es war lange her, als er so glücklich war. Nun bin ich mir sicher, was ich zu tun habe.

Kapitel 2 – Zurück 

Seit unserer Entscheidung ist gerade mal eine Woche vergangen und wir stehen nun am Tokioer Flughafen nach meiner Mutter suchend, welche uns abholten wollte.

! „Takeru ! Dai !"

Wir haben die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung gesucht, meine Mutter steht lediglich einige Meter hinter uns und winkt uns zu.

! „Oma !"

Dieses sind die Momente, die so sehr liebe, wenn mein Sohn sich wieder wie ein 8-jähriger verhält. Es ist unmöglich, ihn zurückzuhalten, aber um ehrlich zu sein, will ich es nicht mal. Er rennt mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf meiner Mutter zu, welche ihn agil auffängt und auf den Arm nimmt. Wie habe ich es vermisst, hier zu sein und meinen Sohn so glücklich zu sehen. Ich hätte niemals diesen verdammten Fehler begehen sollen, nach England zu ziehen... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Tränen zurückhalten kann, aber wen interessiert's...

! „Hallo, Mutter..."

Nach Minuten, angefüllt mit Umarmungen und Tränen, spricht meine Mutter :

„So ihr zwei, jetzt holen wir mal eure Koffer und dann suchen wir uns was zu essen..."

Keiner von uns ist anderer Meinung, so sorgt sich Mutter um Dai, während ich unser Gepäck abhole. Um genau zu sein, handelt es sich nur um den ersten Teil unseres Gepäcks; der Rest folgt die nächsten Tage per Post. Wir haben nur das für die nächsten Tagen nötigste eingepackt. Danach fahren wir zu einem Restaurant irgendwo in Tokio, bevor wir endlich zum Apartment meiner Mutter aufbrechen...

„So ihr zwei, dieses wird die nächsten Tage euer Zuhause sein. Dai, du schläfst in dem alten Zimmer deines Vaters, während du, Takeru, das Gästezimmer nimmst."

An sich ist dieses keine Überraschung für mich, bis dato haben wir immer dieses Arrangement getroffen, jedes Mal, wenn wir hier waren. Ich weiß, wie Dai dieses liebt, er ist so stolz auf mich, auch wenn ich es an sich nicht verdiene... Ich weiß, dass er die Wahrheit verdient, und ich werde sie ihm auch erzählen, jedoch nicht bevor wir uns hier eingelebt haben...

Ich bemerke, wie Dai gähnt, und wissend, dass er keine Minute während des Fluges geschlafen hat, schicke ich ihn schlafen. Wir haben den ganzen morgigen Tag für uns, außer für ein Treffen mit der Schulleiterin an seiner neuen (und meiner alten) Schule. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich ihm einen freien Tag gönne, bevor er wieder zurück zur Schule muss. Ich hingegen habe zwei Wochen frei, bevor ich meinen neuen Job hier antreten muss. Die meiste Zeit werde ich von zuhause arbeiten können, lediglich zwei-, dreimal im Monat muss ich dann im Büro aufschlagen, um dort an Meetings teilzunehmen. Dieses sind weitaus bessere Konditionen als in meinem alten Job in London, dort musste ich 5 Tage in der Woche im Büro sein.

„Takeru ?"

„Ja, Mutter ?"

„Hast du schon ein eigenes Apartment gefunden ?"

„Noch nicht, ich wollte erst übermorgen anfangen, danach zu suchen, wenn Dai zur Schule geht. Bis jetzt habe ich lediglich ein paar Angebote, welche ich noch erst überprüfen muss."

„Vielleicht bist du an diesem Apartment interessiert ? Ich wollte es sowieso verkaufen..."

„Wieso ? Ich dachte, du liebst dieses Apartment ?"

„Ich sag's mal so, ich ziehe mit jemand zusammen in sein Apartment und nebenbei denken wir sogar an Heirat..."

WAS ??? Es muss schon jemand besonderes sein, wenn sie sich nach meinem Vater wieder in jemanden verliebt hat...

„Wer ?"

Ich bemerke ein teuflisches Grinsen auf meiner Mutters Gesicht... Kann es sein ???

„Ich glaube, du weißt wer... Wir haben endlich unsere Probleme gelöst... Vielleicht sollte ich auch erwähnen, dass unsere Einsamkeit etwas nachgeholfen hat..."

Es stimmt, sie waren einsam nachdem Dai und ich nach London und Yamato nach Florida ausgewandert sind. Sie haben nur sehr selten uns oder ihre Enkelkinder gesehen.

„Gratulation ! Ich hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass es in diesem Leben passiert... Das Apartment klingt verlockend, jedoch möchte ich lieber erst mit Dai darüber sprechen, bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffe. Ich habe so viele schlechte Entscheidungen für ihn getroffen, so dass ich lieber erst seine Meinung einholen möchte."

„Gute Idee, zumindest hast du von unseren Fehlern gelernt..."

„Nicht wirklich, ich habe eher aus meinen eigenen Fehlern gelernt, insbesondere aus meinen größten, der selbst euren größten Fehler in den Schatten stellt... Das schlimmste damals, hätte ich nur zwei Tage länger gewartet, hätte ich einen Vertrag hier in Tokio erhalten können..."

*** Wechsel der Perspektive ***

„Mami, ich kann nicht schlafen..."

Ich sehe mein übermüdete Tochter in der Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer stehend, mit einer Patamon-Puppe in der Hand. Ich frage mich, wieso sie sich für eine Patamon-Puppe entschieden hat und nicht zu einer Gatomon. Aber ich verstehe es, wenn ich in ihre Augen sehe. Sie hat genau denselben Blick in ihnen wie ihr Vater. Wieso denke ich eigentlich die letzten Tage sooft an ihn ???

„Liebling, komm her." Ich tätschele auf den freien Platz neben mir. Ich habe noch immer ein großes Bett, schon allein um mich daran zu erinnern, was ich vor 8 Jahren gemacht habe. Keine Ahnung, warum ich damals so wütend geworden bin, er wollte doch lediglich genügend Geld verdienen, so dass wir nicht verhungern mussten, da mein Einkommen nicht annähernd ausreichte. Wir brauchten seinen Job, doch wollte ich nicht aus Odaiba wegziehen; um ehrlich zu sein, ich lebte niemals woanders und ich hatte höllische Angst, was uns in London erwarten würde. Wie oft wünschte ich, dass ich mich für mein idiotisches Verhalten damals hätte entschuldigen können, jedoch nach seinem Umzug verlor ich jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm, und ich war zu feige, um seine Eltern oder deinen Bruder zu fragen. Das schlimmste jedoch ist, dass Mimi weder von ihrem Vater noch ihrem Bruder weiß. Ich empfinde mich als Diebin, als Betrügerin, welche ihr die halbe Familie gestohlen hat. Ich weiß, dass sie die Wahrheit verdient, jedoch grault es mir davor, dass sie mich hassen oder dass der Schock sie zu stark verletzen könnte. Das schlimmste für mich ist, dass ich niemals über ihn hinweg gekommen bin...

Kapitel 3 – Treffen 

::Gähn:: Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange meine Mutter und ich uns unterhalten haben, aber sie wollte einfach alles wissen, was all die Jahre in unserem Leben passiert ist. Schwierig zu erklären war es, warum ich es damals abgelehnt hatte, Dai eine Klasse überspringen zu lassen. Seine Leistungen waren und sind noch immer erstklassig und es hätte ihn kaum überfordert, ein Jahr zu überspringen. Jedoch wollte ich ihm nicht den Stempels eines Außenseiters aufdrücken, es war so schon recht schwer, aber dann noch eine Klasse überspringen, dass hätte wohl seine Situation noch verschlimmert. Hinzu kam, dass er den kompletten Stoff, den er übersprungen hätte zuhause in Heimarbeit hätte nachholen müssen. Ich weiß, dass er begabt ist, jedoch das letzte bisschen seiner Kindheit zu zerstören, dass konnte einfach nicht in seinem Interesse sein. Seine Mutter hätte mich dann noch adhock skalpiert, sofort nachdem sie es herausgefunden hätte. Hinzu kommt, dass ich weiß, was passieren kann, wenn man zuviel Last auf die Schultern eines Kinds aufbürdet, Ken kann ein Lied davon singen... Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, meine Mutter, wenn auch nicht ganz, von meinen Motiven zu überzeugen, so dass sie meine Entscheidung zähneknirschend akzeptierte. Ich habe sie in nahezu alles eingeweiht, außer darin, dass ich versuche, einige Romane verlegen zu lassen. Ich habe zwar noch keine Antwort, jedoch besitzen die Verleger meine neue Adresse, so dass sie mich für eine Antwort erreichen können. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie an den Romanen interessiert sind...

Oh, was – oder besser – wer liegt denn neben mir ? – Es ist eigentlich lächerlich, danach überhaupt zu fragen, ich weiß doch, wer es ist : Daisuke. Er ist einfach zu nett, um mich zu wecken, wenn er nicht schlafen kann. So klettert er einfach neben mich ins Bett und schmiegt sich an mich ran. Solange es nur wir beiden sind, habe ich keine Probleme damit. Ich verstehe es noch immer nicht, warum ich ihn überhaupt verdiene, ihn, der die letzten Jahre immer mein Letzter Strahl des Lichtes war und der einzige Grund für meine Hoffnung, er, der mein einziger Grund ist, warum ich überhaupt täglich aufstehe... Ich versuche, ihn nicht zu wecken, als ich mich nach dem Bild auf meinen Nachtschrank strecke, welches ich gestern Abend, bevor ich schlafen ging, dort platziert habe. Dieses Foto zeigt unsere beiden Teams ineinander verschachtelt ohne unsere Digimon. Es wurde für mich zu einem Ritual, dass jedes Mal vorm Schlafengehen mir das Bild anschaue und jedem ein stilles Gutnacht wünsche. Ich wunder mich, warum Dai mich noch niemals nach dem Foto gefragt hat und wer diese Personen sind...

„::Gähn:: Dad ?"

„Ja, Dai ?"

„Wer sind die ?"

Ist es nicht lächerlich ? Manchmal hasse ich den Zufall, aber ich zugeben, dass eigentlich mein komplettes Leben auf Zufällen aufgebaut ist; ich kann mich eigentlich nicht beschweren...

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich niemals fragen... Dieses waren... sind meine engsten Freunde meiner Kindheit. Wir haben dieses Foto kurz nach unserem Kampf gegen Malomyotismon aufgenommen."

„Du meinst, du warst einer der ‚Zwölf' ?"

Ich erinnere mich, unsere Kämpfe sind jetzt Teil der öffentlichen Geschichte, auch wenn unsere Identitäten noch immer geheim sind, dank der Hilfe von Gennai. Geschichtswissenschaftler kennen lediglich unsere Anzahl und dass wir Japaner sind, aber nichts mehr. Wir werden nur noch ‚Die Zwölf' genannt.

„Stimmt, Dai. Mein Partner ist/war Patamon, welcher zu Angemon, später Magnaangemon und Seraphimon digitieren konnte. Zusätzlich war es ihm auch möglich Pegasusmon alleine oder mit Ioris Digimon Shakkoumon zu werden. Es war damals eine interessante Zeit, wir hatten gute, aber auch traurige Momente; am Ende ist es eine gute Erinnerung."

„Wie kommt es, dass du's mir niemals erzählt hast ?"

„Die einfachste Antwort wäre, dass du nie danach gefragt hat." Ich setze ein gemeines Grinsen auf und bemerke, dass ihn die Antwort nicht gefällt. „Aber dieses wäre einfach gelogen. Diese Zeit hat auch schlimme Erinnerungen für mich, die mir dann ebenfalls einfallen, Sachen die ich liebend gern vergessen möchte, die mich noch immer verletzen oder die, die mich an meinen größten Fehler überhaupt erinnern..." Ich kann kaum meine Tränen zurückhalten...

„Entschuldige, Dad, dass ich gefragt habe..."

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen. Du verdienst es zu wissen, es ist auch ein Teil deiner Geschichte. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir heute einiges aus der Zeit erzählen, nicht alles, aber es kann ein Anfang sein."

„Sag mal, Dad, wer von denen warst du ?"

Ich zeige auf mein 11-jähriges Abbild. „Das war ich, und der andere Blonde hinter mir war Onkel Yamato."

„Yama war ebenfalls einer von den ‚Zwölf' ?"

„Stimmt, wir beide waren von Anfang an im Team. Sein Partner ist/war Gabumon, welcher zu Garurumon, Weregarurumon und Metalgarurumon digitieren konnte. Irgendwie passten beide perfekt zusammen, sie waren beide einsame Wölfe..."

„Und das Mädchen neben dir ? Sie hat eine interessante Aura..."

Volltreffer! Aber was soll ich ihm erzählen... Ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht soweit...

„Das ist Hikari, vielleicht mein bester Freund damals. Ihr Partner war Gatomon..."

„Und wer ist der Knabe mit der Fliegerbrille auf dem Kopf ?"

„Gute Wahl, das ist Motomiya Daisuke, zu damaliger Zeit mein größter Rivale und später mein zweitbester Freund. Du wurdest nach ihm benannt. Mir tut's nur irgendwie leid, dass er vor deiner Geburt nach Amerika ausgewandert ist. Er plante, dort ein Restaurant zu eröffnen... Das bringt mich auf eine blendende Idee. Wir ziehen uns an und dann suchen wir uns ein Restaurant oder Café, wo wir uns ein Frühstück genehmigen. Uns später, dann erzähle ich mehr von uns und unseren Abenteuern. Ist es ein Deal ?"

„Deal !"

Ich weiß, warum er mein letzter Lichtstrahl ist, der Grund für meine Hoffnung. Er ist gleichzeitig so erwachsen und dann doch noch ein Kind, einfach einzigartig...

Langsam stehen wir auf. Während Dai in sein Zimmer geht, um sich anzuziehen, nehme ich ein Handtuch und verschwinde ins Bad, um mir eine Dusche zu genehmigen. Wir haben es immer so ausgemacht, dass ich erst duschen und rasieren kann, bevor er das Bad für sich beansprucht...

*** 45 Minuten später ***

Glücklicherweise war meine Mutter noch immer am schlafen, als wir beide uns aus dem Apartment herausgeschlichen haben. Wir wissen zwar nicht, wo wir ein Restaurant oder ein Café finden, welches um diese Uhrzeit, 07.30 Uhr Ortszeit, geöffnet hat, aber mit etwas Hoffnung finden wir eins. Während unseres ganzen Spaziergangs durch die Nachbarschaft saß mein Sohn auf meinen Schultern. Ich stellte fest, dass viele Häuser renoviert wurden, aber mindestens genauso viele waren so, wie ich sie von früher kannte. Endlich finden wir ein geöffnetes Restaurant, und es nennt sich ‚Veemons Nudeln'. Ich kann nicht anders und muss anfangen zu lachen...

„Dad, was ist so lustig ?"

„Dai, ich habe dir doch vorhin von meinem Freund Daisuke erzählt; sein Partner war Veemon. Glaubst du, dass es Zufall sein kann ?"

Wir beide schütteln unsere Köpfe und sagen gemeinsam „Nein..."

„Was meinst du, wollen wir hier frühstücken ?"

„Unbedingt."

Wir betreten das Restaurant und setzen uns an einen freien Tisch, was nicht allzu schwer derzeit ist, da wir die einzigen Kunden sind. Nach wenigen Momenten erscheint ein Kellner, welchem wir unsere Bestellung aufgeben. Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten erscheint ein junger Mann mit weinrotem Haar in Kochkluft, welcher uns unser bestelltes Essen bringt.

Irgendwie scheint mich der Koch an jemanden zu erinnern, jedoch kann ich diesen Gedanken nicht halten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, jedoch ist unser Koch krank und ich musste einspringen. Außerdem passiert es selten, dass hier jemand Nudelsuppe zum Frühstück bestellt."

„Tja, die Nudelsuppe habe ich bestellt, bei dem Namen des Restaurants musste ich diese einfach probieren. Ansonsten brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen um die Zeit zu machen, wir haben heute genügend davon."

Der Koch scheint wohl nicht allzu viel derzeit zu tun zu haben, er geht zwischenzeitlich an die anderen Tische und überprüft deren Erscheinungsbild, etc. pp.

Ich probiere die Nudelsuppe, ich habe diese eigentlich nur bestellt, da ich neugierig war, ansonsten kann ich darauf zum Frühstück verzichten. Nach wenigen Löffeln muss ich zugeben, dass sie sehr gut gelungen ist, fast genauso gut wie die, die wir uns vor Jahren selbst in der Digiwelt zubereitet hatten, als wir noch gegen die Oikawa und seine Schergen kämpften.

Schon fast nebenbei schaue ich, ob Dai sein Frühstück schmeckt, was ich eindeutig bejahen muss.

„Dad, eine Frage, kann ich auch eine Fliegerbrille haben, wie dein Freund ?"

„Dai, ich glaube, dir und deinen Haaren stände eher eine Fischermütze, weiß oder cremefarben."

„Du meinst, so eine wie auf dem Foto ?"

„Genau so eine, leider kann ich dir nicht meine geben, da ich sie früher jemand besonderem geschenkt habe... Doch da wäre noch meine alte grüne, die bei unserem ersten Abenteuer mein Markenzeichen war."

„Hört sich kewl an."

Eigentlich schon fast nebenbei denke ich noch über den Koch nach und langsam fangen sich Gedanken zu einer Idee zu verbinden. Das Restaurant, das Aussehen des Kochs, das Essen, alles passt irgendwie zusammen, und es bringt mich auf eine Idee... Und glücklicherweise befindet er sich gerade auf dem Weg, knapp an uns vorbei.

 „Und so nebenbei fällt mir ein, was mir 2 Freundinnen gesagt haben: Fliegerbrillen sind eher etwas für Anführer von Sturmtruppen, nicht für die klugen Köpfe hinter denen. Und diese Brillen sollen deren Besitzer den Blutfluss zum Gehirn abschneiden und deren logisches Denkvermögen lahm legen..." So nebenbei zwinkere ich Dai zu.

„Seltsam, genau dasselbe haben auch zwei meiner Freundinnen vor Jahren gesagt, auch wenn ich dem zweiten partout nicht zustimmen kann."

Ich glaube, mein Verdacht war berechtigt; jetzt muss ich nur noch den Sack zumachen.

„Und wie geht es den Freundinnen ?"

„Die eine hat meinen besten Freund geheiratet und zu der anderen habe ich leider den Kontakt verloren, nachdem sie mit meinem zweitbesten Freund ausgegangen ist."

„Also hat Ken Miyako endlich gefragt, hat ja recht lange gedauert. Ich wünschte ich könnte mehr über Hikari sagen, aber auch ich habe den Kontakt verloren..."

Der ‚Koch' wollte zwar eigentlich weitermachen, aber plötzlich schaut er mich mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Ich kann nicht anders und muss grinsen...

„Dai, darf ich dir Motomiya Daisuke vorstellen, Betreiber dieses Restaurants, Partner von Veemon und der Stachel in meinem Gesäß..."

Daisuke schaut mich mit ungläubigen Augen an und langsam dämmert es wohl, wen er vor sich hat.

„Takeru ?" 

„Yep, das bin ich. Darf ich dir meinen Sohn Daisuke vorstellen ?"

„Takaishi Daisuke, es ist nett, Sie kennenzulernen." Dai ist wie immer, höflich und zuvorkommend, etwas was er definitiv von seiner Mutter hat, auch wenn wohl meine Erziehung etwas nachhalf.

„Dai, du brauchst keinen von uns zwölfen zu siezen, wir sind alle Familie."

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen, und nenn mich Davis, so werde ich seitdem ich nach Amerika umgezogen bin genannt... So Takeru, wo ist der Rest deiner Familie ?"

„Ich bin alleinerziehender Vater." Ich glaube, Davis merkt, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat.

„In Ordnung. Sorry, Takeru, dass ich den Kontakt zu euch verloren habe, jedoch meine Arbeit nahm mich einfach zu sehr in Beschlag."

„Ich kenn das, so erging es mir auch in London. Wir sind gerade von dort hierher gezogen. Und seit wann bist du zurück ?"

„Meine Familie und ich sind auch gerade erst zurückgezogen. Ich muss sogar noch meinen Sohn hier an der Schule anmelden."

„Zufall – ich auch. Habe sogar für nachher hier einen Termin."

„Dann werden wir uns dort wohl sehen, ich muss dir unbedingt meinen Sohn vorstellen."

„Das musst du unbedingt. Vielleicht sollten wir dann auch noch ein Treffen arrangieren. Ich hoffe, noch einige andere von uns zu finden und ein großes Treffen zu arrangieren."

„Gute Idee. Aber das besprechen wir lieber später, ich muss leider wieder an die Arbeit, du weißt ja, zuviel zu tun und zu wenig Zeit."

„Und bevor ich's vergesse, du musst mir unbedingt dein Rezept für die Nudelsuppe geben, sie ist noch besser als mein eigenes Rezept."

„Dad, ist sie so gut ?"

„Besser."

„Danke für die Blumen. Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse, das Essen geht aufs Haus. Bis nachher wünsche ich euch was."

„Tschau, Herr... ähm, Davis."

„Tschüß Daisuke." Wir können nur noch zusehen, wie er in die Küche verschwindet.

„Dad, war er immer so ?"

„Yup... Manchmal sogar schlimmer, aber im Ganzen war er immer ein guter Freund."

*** Hikaris Perspektive ***

Gerade als ich die Schule betrete, merke ich, dass unsere Rektorin Frau Iwakomo auf mich wartet.

„Mimi, gehst du schon mal in die Klasse, ich muss noch kurz mit der Rektorin sprechen."

„Ja, Mutti." Sie geht in Richtung Klasse voraus. Dieses Jahr bin ich ihre Lehrerin; es ist zwar eine seltsame und schwierige Situation, sein eigenes Kind zu unterrichten, glücklicherweise muss ich nicht alle Fächer übernehmen.

„Frau Yagami ?"

„Ja, Frau Iwakomo ?"

„Ich möchte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass sie ab morgen zwei neue Schüler in Ihrer Klasse haben: Einer kommt aus England und einer aus Amerika."

„Sind da noch andere Informationen ?"

„Ich kenne bis jetzt nur einen Namen, Motomiya Takeru. Ich werde sie zu Ihnen für ein kurzes Treffen nachher schicken, wenn sie ankommen." Ich schüttel mich, als ich den Namen Motomiya Takeru höre – das ist einfach zu seltsam... „Stimmt etwas nicht ?"

„Nicht wirklich, nur ich kannte früher einen Motomiya, und Takeru war der Name seines Rivalen, welcher später mein Verlobter war."

„Es tut mir leid, falls ich eine alte Wunde geöffnet habe."

„Braucht es nicht, Sie konnten es ja nicht wissen. Das eigentlich tragische ist nur, dass es mich an meinen größten Fehler von vor 8 Jahren erinnert, aber das ist nichts, womit ich nicht fertig werde... Besser ich gehe nun zu meiner Klasse."

„Denken Sie nur daran, dass sie nachher in meinem Büro vorbeischauen, um deren Unterlagen abzuholen."

„Kein Problem, wird gemacht."

Motomiya Takeru – Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass er seinen Sohn nach ‚ihm' benannt hat. Es stimmt zwar, dass wir unseren Sohn nach Daisuke benannt haben, aber dass er so was tut, dass hätte ich niemals geglaubt.

Ich schiebe diesen Gedanken beiseite und gehe weiter in Richtung meiner Klasse... Das wird hundertprozentig ein interessanter Tag...

*** Takerus Perspektive – Später am Morgen ***

Odaiba hat sich nicht wirklich verändert, im Groben und Ganzen ist es immer noch das alte, insbesondere der Park.

Den ganzen Morgen habe ich Dai hier herumgeführt und ihm die Gegend gezeigt. Nebenbei sprachen wir dann über alle Digiritter, aber insbesondere über Davis. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie viele Geschichten ich ihm über Davis erzählt habe, ich habe irgendwann einfach aufgehört zu zählen. Dai war so wissbegierig über ihn, insbesondere da ich ihm niemals zuvor von ihm erzählt habe. Was mich nur wundert ist das, dass er mich nichts über Hikari gefragt hat

Gerade im Augenblick sitzen wir im Sekretariat seiner neuen Schule und warten bis die Rektorin mit einem anderen neuen Schüler fertig ist. Endlich öffnet sich die Tür und Davis samt Sohn verlassen das Büro der Rektorin. Sein Sohn sieht genauso aus wie er, als er jünger war und ist in Dais Alter.

„Oh, Takeru, darf ich dir meinen Sohn Takeru vorstellen ?"

Mir ist es gerade noch möglich nicht lauthals loszuprusten, jedoch ein Lächeln, das kann ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„Takeru, das ist Takaishi Takeru, der, nachdem zu benannt wurdest."

„Mr. Takaishi, es ist nett, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Bitte, nenn mich nicht ‚Mr. Takaishi', ich bin einfach Takeru."

„Herr Takaishi, Sie sind dran." Das war die Rektorin.

Während Dai und ich ins Büro der Rektorin gehen, merke ich, dass Davis und sein Sohn sich dort hinsetzen, wo wir vorhin saßen.

An sich ist das Gespräch mit der Rektorin recht langweilig, sie fragt mich hauptsächlich einige Sachen über mich oder Dai, über seine Leistungen an seiner alten Schule, über seine Japanisch-Kenntnisse und so weiter. Danach überprüft sie die Formulare, die ich zuvor ausgefüllt habe. An sich war dort kein Problem, außer einem...

„Sind Sie sich sicher hiermit ?" Sie verweist auf den Teil über Dais Mutter.

„Hundertprozentig. Das ist richtig. Warum fragen Sie ?" Sie schaut mich nur verwundert an.

„Nichts spezielles..." Sie lügt, ich kann es definitiv sehen, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Danach fährt sie weiter mit dem Check.

„Es sieht alles in Ordnung aus. Kommen Sie mit, ich möchte Sie seiner neuen Lehrerin zwecks einer kleinen Einführung vorstellen. Folgen Sie mir einfach..."

Sie öffnet sie Tür und wir verlassen ihr Büro; Davis und sein Sohn warten noch immer draußen.

„Takeru, kannst Du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun ?"

„Kein Problem, welchen ?"

„Ich erhielt gerade einen Anruf aus meinem Restaurant, irgendein Notfall. Jedenfalls ich muss dringenst zurück. Kannst du währenddessen auf meinen Sohn aufpassen ? Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich zurückzukommen. Falls ihr schneller fertig seid, weißt du ja, wo ich bin..."

„Keine Ursache, mach ich doch gerne."

Bevor Davis uns verlässt spricht er noch schnell mit seinem Sohn und sagt ihm, dass ich mich bis er zurück ist um ihn kümmern werde.

Wir übrigen drei folgen der Rektorin zu deren neuen Klasse, in welche sie ab morgen gehen werden. Irgendwie beschleicht mich ein seltsames Gefühl, dass noch etwas passieren wird...

*** Hikaris Perspektive ***

Ich versuche gerade, meiner Klasse die hohe Kunst der Multiplikation beizubringen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es an sich nicht schwer, jedoch soll man das 8-jährigen Kindern erzählen... In meinem ersten Jahr hatte ich noch recht große Probleme mit dem Unterrichten, jedoch mit der Hilfe von anderen Lehrern gelang es mir irgendwie das Eis zu brechen; und nach all den Jahren habe ich mich irgendwie daran gewöhnt. Doch heute ist alles irgendwie wie verhext, ich kann mich kaum konzentrieren und ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl, welches ich zuletzt an **dem** Tag vor 8 Jahren hatte...

Plötzlich betritt die Rektorin, Frau Iwakomo, mein Klassenzimmer. Ich glaube, meine neuen Schüler stehen draußen. Sie zeigt mir, dass sie keine formelle Begrüßung durch die Klasse wünscht, so ordne ich der Klasse lediglich an, sich während meines Gesprächs mit ihr ruhig zu verhalten.

„Frau Yagami, ich habe die neuen Schüler mitgebracht, sie stehen derzeit draußen. Bei ihnen ist auch ein Elternteil. Während sie mit ihnen reden werde ich Ihre Klasse übernehmen. Ich empfehle ihnen, ihre Tochter mitzunehmen, so dass sie denen die Schule zeigen kann."

„Danke. Ich versuche, es schnell zu machen..."

„Brauchen Sie nicht. Nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit, die sie benötigen. Nebenbei bemerkt, ich mag es, Kinder zu unterrichten, insbesondere da ich seitdem ich Rektorin wurde, kaum noch Gelegenheit dazu habe."

Ich signalisiere Mimi, dass sie mir folgen soll, und wir beide verlassen darauf das Klassenzimmer. Manchmal frage ich mich, was im Kopf der Rektorin vorgeht, einmal hat sie mir erzählt, dass sie das Unterrichten von 3-Klässlern partout hasst, und dann heute sagt sie genau das Gegenteil. Vielleicht denkt sie, dass ich gerne ein bisschen länger das Wiedersehen mit Daisuke feiern möchte...

Im Moment, als ich die Tür schließe, bemerke ich einen riesigen, mir irgendwie bekannten, blonden Mann mit zwei Kindern vor dem Klassenzimmer. Irgendwie kann ich den Gedanken leider nicht festhalten. Danach betrachte ich die beiden Kinder, welche wohl meine neuen Schüler darstellen. Der erste hat weinrotes, stacheliges Haar mit einer Fliegerbrille auf dem Kopf, das ist definitiv Daisukes Sohn.

Ich grüße ihn.. „Du musst bestimme Motomiya Takeru sein. Ich bin Frau Yagami, deine neue Lehrerin." Ich bemerke, wie der große Blonde anfängt mich nervös anzublicken, als ob er etwas wüsste, was ich nicht weiß...

Danach betrachte ich den anderen Jungen... Oh Mann, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, der sieht exakt genauso aus wie mein Exverlobter in seinem Alter. Und seine Augen, sie strahlen etwas aus, etwas mir sehr bekanntes, etwas, was ich jeden Morgen im Spiegel sehe... Ich brauche keine drei Versuche, um zu erraten, wer er ist... Er kann nur der sein, den ich 8 Jahre lang verleugnet habe...

Kurz bevor ich zusammenbreche, gelingt es mir noch seinen Namen herauszuflüstern ~"Daisuke..."

Danach bricht alles bei mir zusammen, und ich muss einfach anfangen zu heulen. Ich fühle mich so verloren und lichtlos, genau dann fühle ich eine mir nur zu gut bekannte Aura, eine, die ich so lange vermisst habe. Er hält mich so nahe, so dass ich mich an seiner Schulter ausheulen kann, wie wir es vor dem Schicksalstag gewohnt waren...

~"Tut mir leid, Hikari... Ich wollte mich all die Jahre bei dir entschuldigen, was ich dir... mir... uns angetan habe... Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, wenn nicht heute, vielleicht irgendwann in der Zukunft..." Ich merke, wie gebrochen seine Stimme klingt, so als ob er mühsam seine Tränen zurückhält...

Gerade dann werden meine Gedanken durch... unterbrochen.

„Mutti ? Bist du in Ordnung ?" Mimi, wer sonst...

Ich versuche, ihr zu antworten, kriege jedoch kein Wort raus. Es ist Takeru, der anstelle meiner antwortet...

„Keine Sorge,... Mimi... Ich kümmere mich um sie... Kannst du bitte Daisuke und Takeru währenddessen hier herumführen ? ... Wir müssen noch einiges bereden..."

„Kein Problem, Herr ???"

„Takaishi Takeru, aber nenn mich einfach Takeru. Ich versichere dir, dass deine Mutter bei mir genauso sicher ist wie bei Gatomon..."

Ich weiß, dass er nichts mehr hinzufügen muss. Der Satz mit Gatomon zeigt eindeutig, dass er glaubwürdig ist, nur meine engsten Freunde wissen von ihr...

Ich bemerke, wie die Kinder langsam davonschlendern, wobei ich Teile ihres Gesprächs bemerke...

„Sag mir, Dai, wie kommt es, dass dein Vater von Gatomon weiß ?"

„Ganz einfach... Er ist einer von ‚den Zwölf', wie dein Vater..."

„Cool..."

„Soll ich was lustiges erzählen ?"

„Schieß los..."

„Meine Mutter ist auch eine..."

Ich weiß nicht mehr, soll ich weinen oder lachen ? Es ist irgendwie seltsam, unsere Kinder mit Daisukes Sohn so reden zu sehen, als wenn sie die engsten Freunde wären... Dieses Gefühl bleibt einige Sekunden, bevor meine Trauer zurückkommt.

„Es tut mir so leid, Takeru..."

„Braucht es nicht... Du hattest Recht, Dai und ich waren niemals glücklich in London, wir waren immer Außenseiter, wir hätten hierbleiben sollen."

„Nein, du hattest Recht... Ich weiß, dass mein Verdienst niemals für uns vier reichte. Am Anfang war es gerade mal genug für Mimi und mich, mit euch beiden wäre es eindeutig viel zu wenig gewesen... Kannst du mir meine Dummheit damals verzeihen ?"

„Da ist nichts zu verzeihen, wenn da mal etwas war, dann habe ich es schon vor vielen Jahren verziehen. Kannst du mir hingegen verzeihen ?"

„Es ist dasselbe... Werden sie uns verzeihen können ?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe wirklich, dass Dai mir verzeihen kann, ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt zu haben."

„Du hast es ihm auch nicht erzählt ? Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich Mimi erzählen sollte, was passiert war, und wieso sie keine Familie besaß..."

„Ich weiß... Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, so erging es auch mir. Wollen wir es ihnen heute Abend erzählen, falls diese es bis dahin noch nicht herausgefunden haben ?"

„Wieso glaubst du dieses ?"

„Ich kenne Dai einfach zu gut, er hat deinen Verstand und meine Neugier, eine sehr gefährliche Kombination, zumindest für Geheimnisse. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er es recht schnell herausfinden wird."

„Dann hoffen wir mal das Beste, und planen erst mal das Gespräch für heute Abend. Bei dir oder bei mir ?"

„Besser bei dir, wir sind gerade erst zurückgezogen und wohnen bei meiner Mutter. Unser restliches Gepäck kommt erst die Tage, insbesondere die eine besondere Tasche mit den Erinnerungsstücken. Ich habe lediglich wenige, mir sehr wichtige, Dinge davon mitgenommen."

„Dann machen wir's, nach der Schule gehen wir zu mir und wir stellen uns der Herausforderung... Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch noch, uns über die letzten Jahre des anderen aufzuklären. Und falls sie doch schneller sind, dann musst du halt improvisieren."

Ich bemerke, dass ich mich noch immer in seiner engen Umarmung befinde, und es fühlt sich noch immer so richtig an, als ob niemals etwas passiert wäre. Ich weiß, dass ich mich normalerweise aus dieser befreien sollte, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder gehen lassen, ich hab's einmal gemacht und seitdem bereut. Nein, ich kann es einfach nicht... Aber was ist, wenn er jetzt jemand besonderes in seinem Leben hat ? Was ist, wenn er mich nicht mehr liebt ? Was ist... Dann bemerke ich seinen Blick, er hat noch immer den gleichen Blick in seinen Augen, welcher mich schon so oft ohnmächtig werden ließ... Nein, er hat niemand besonderes, er war die letzten 8 Jahre einsam mit seinem letzten Lichtstrahl, Daisuke... Was hab' ich ihn nur angetan ???

„Bitte weine nicht, Hika. Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht weinen sehen kann. Sei stark, so wie du die es immer warst, so stark wie die letzten 8 Jahre; es muss hart für dich gewesen sein. Sei einfach stark für Mimi und Dai, sei stark für dich und sei stark für mich..."

Ich schaue wieder in seine Augen, und ich bemerke das gleiche Gefühl zwischen uns, wie die Jahre zuvor. Er liebt mich immer noch... Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es noch tut, aber ich weiß nicht, wie tief diese Liebe geht... Ich weiß, ich sollte es nicht tun, aber ich muss... Ich schmiege mich enger an ihn und tue etwas, was ich mir so sehnlichst die letzten 8 Jahre gewünscht hatte, etwas was ich so lange vermisst habe: Ich küsse ihn auf die Lippen. Es fängt an als ein einfacher ohne Leidenschaft, jedoch mit ihm, mich zurück küssend, wird er einer...

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so verharren, aber wir werden durch bekannte Stimmen unterbrochen...

„MUTTI ???"

„DAD ???"

Mann, es sind wirklich unsere Kinder, sie haben exakt das gleiche Timing, wie wir einst. Dafür gibt es nur eine korrekte Antwort, wir beide beginnen zu lachen wie am letzten Tag... Sie müssen glauben, wir haben endgültig unseren Verstand verloren. Wir brauchen ein oder zwei Minuten, bis wir uns soweit beruhigt haben, aber der Blick auf unserer Kinder Gesichtern war einfach göttlich... Langsam schaffe ich es, mich wieder zu konzentrieren...

„Wir werden es euch nachher erzählen. Takeru, ich komme nach der Schule gegen 15.15 Uhr zum Apartment deiner Mutter... Mimi, ich wünsche, dass du bei Takeru und Daisuke bleibst, du kannst ihnen ein bisschen durch Odaiba führen... und außerdem ist er der einzige, der über Patamon mehr weiß als ich..." Ich weiß, wie sie Patamon liebt, sie wollte immer alles über ihn erfahren. Als sie ihre Chance realisiert, weiten sich ihre Augen ins Unermessliche...

Kapitel 4 – Eingeholte Vergangenheit 

Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wie Hikari es schafft, sich mit 20 neugierigen 8-jährigen rumzuschlagen, mir reichen schon 3, um mich zu überfordern. Die meiste Zeit hat mich Mimi über Patamon ausgefragt, seine Lieblingsspeisen, seine Gewohnheiten, seine Vorlieben und Abneigungen, einfach alles... Selbst klein Takeru hat mich vieles gefragt über unsere vergangenen Abenteuern, insbesondere unseren Beziehungen zueinander. Nur Dai blieb ruhig und hörte einfach nur zu. Ich war froh, als wir endlich ‚Veemons Nudeln' erreichten. Es war nicht schwer, Davis ranzuholen...

„Ahh, Takeru, bist Du jetzt Babysitter ? Wer ist diese nette Dame ?"

„So könnte man es nennen, aber es ist etwas anders, das ist Yagami Mimi, Hikaris Tochter..."

Er betrachtet Mimi genau und schüttelt dann ungläubig seinen Kopf...

„Ich hätte es sehen müssen, sie sieht genauso wie ihre Mutter aus. Wo hast du denn Hikari getroffen ?"

„In der Schule, sie ist deren Lehrerin..."

Gerade gehört, kann man zusehen, wie er literarisch auf den Vorderkopf schlägt.

„Ich glaube, ich muss den Koch umbringen, der mich für den ‚Notfall' zurückgerufen hat. Nur um einige unwichtige Zutaten zu finden, habe ich dieses Wiedersehen verpasst. Aber erzähl mir, warum seid ihr zwei eigentlich nicht verheiratet ? Das letzte, was ich von euch gehört habe, war eure Verlobung..."

DANKE DAVIS !!! Ich habe es mühsam geschafft, unsere Kinder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, und du schlägt genau auf diese Narbe wieder ein... DANKE !!!

Ich glaube, er hat meinen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, denn er antwortet mit einem entschuldigenden...

„Das ist eine LAANGE Geschichte, und die kann ich dir derzeit nicht erzählen, zumindest nicht, bevor diese beiden sie kennen..." Ich zeige auf Dai und Mimi...

„Entschuldige, wenn ich was falsches erzählt habe..."

„Du konntest es ja nicht wissen und du warst einfach nur neugierig... Keine Sorge, aber spiele besser nicht die nächste Zeit mit mir Gotcha, ich könnte ‚aus Versehen' richtige Kugeln erwischen..." Ich füge dem nur ein teuflisches Grinsen hinzu...

Er tritt einige Schritte zurück und hält seine Hände unschuldig nach oben. Ich weiß jedoch, dass es nur Show ist und er weiß, dass ich ihn nur etwas aufziehe...

„Es tut mir leid, aber die Arbeit ruft... Wir sehen uns..."

Kaum war Davis mit seinem Sohn verschwunden konnte ich nur noch folgendes hören :

„Du und meine Mutter, ihr wart verlobt ?" / „Du und ihre Mutter, ihr wart verlobt ?"

Ich konnte nur noch grinsen und ungläubig meinen Kopf schütteln... Dieses sind definitiv unsere Kinder...

„Fürs erste kann ich nur zustimmen. Details erfahrt ihr nachher, wenn Hikari dabei ist. Dann erfahrt ihr die komplette Geschichte... Vielleicht könnt ihr ja meine Mutter dazu überreden, euch ein paar Fotos von uns und unseren Digimon zu zeigen. Ich weiß, dass sie Dutzende davon besitzt..."

Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass dieses die beiden bis zu Hikaris Ankunft hinhält...

Keine 5 Minuten später befinden wir uns gerade irgendwo zwischen dem Park und dem Apartment meiner Mutter, da höre ich die beiden zwischen meinen Erzählungen flüstern...

~ „Wie ist eigentlich dein Vater ?"

~ „Keine Ahnung, ich kenne ihn leider nicht, aber wieso fragst du ?"

Ich merke, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck leicht verändert, aber genug, um mir zu zeigen, was ich die letzten 8 Jahre angerichtet habe. Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie niemals den gleichen Schmerz durchleben müsste wie ich einst. Ich zweifle jedoch, dass Dai dieses gesehen hat. Meine Hoffnung ist jetzt jedoch, dass ich es bis nachher schaffe, ohne selbst zusammenzubrechen.

~ „Hatte nur eine verrückte Idee..."

Ich hatte Recht, als ich Hikari gesagt habe, dass Dai mit ihrem Verstand und meiner Neugier uns auf die Schliche kommen würde. Ich tippe 5-10 Minuten, bis er mich in seinen Verdacht auf die eine oder andere Weise einweiht...

Während Mimi mich weiterhin wie ein Lexikon über Patamon und unsere Abenteuer ausfragt, merke ich, wie Dai ins Grübeln verfallen ist. Es ist eine Angewohnheit, die er schon immer hatte, es ist aber auch gleichzeitig ein Anzeichen, dass er sich endgültig in einen Gedanken verbissen hat.

§ „Dad ?"

§ „Ja, Dai ?"

§ „Wann wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen, dass ich eine Schwester habe ?"

Ich schaue auf die Uhr und merke, dass er sogar 15 Minuten gebraucht hat, mehr als kalkuliert.

„Dai, ich bin etwas enttäuscht..." Ich merke, dass Dai einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hat.

„... Man redet nicht in einer anderen Sprache, wenn jemand dabei ist, der sie nicht versteht..." Dais entschuldigender Gesichtsausdruck verstärkt sich.

„... Und du hast länger gebraucht, als ich dachte. Aber frage bitte jetzt noch nicht weiter, du hörst nachher die komplette Geschichte."

„Ähem, habe ich hier irgendetwas verpasst ?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber das werden wir dir später erzählen."

Ich drehe mich zu Dai und schaue ihn mit meinem ‚Spiel-bitte-mit'-Blick an. Er antwortet mir mit einem ‚Okay-dad'-Gesicht. Diese Kommunikation funktioniert bei uns fast genauso gut, wie damals die mit Hikari.  

Gemächlich erreichen wir das Apartment meiner Mutter, obwohl es mir irgendwie zu langsam vorkommt. Mimi hörte keine Sekunde auf, mir Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen; sie wollte einfach alles wissen, während Dai einfach in seine Gedanken versunken ist. Jedoch kann ich derzeit nicht viel für ihn tun, ohne Mimi jetzt schon einzuweihen und Hikari die Chance zu nehmen, Mimi selbst die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Irgendwie schaffe ich es, die Tür zwischen ihren Fragen zu öffnen. Kaum in der Wohnung merke ich, dass Mutter schon in der Küche am werkeln ist. Ich weiß zwar, dass sie nicht gerne kocht, jedoch für Dai würde sie nahezu alles machen. Ich frage mich nur, wie weit sie für Mimi ginge...

Nachdem wir unsere Sommerjacken aufgehängt haben, sowie unsere Schuhe ausgezogen, gehen wir gemeinsam Richtung Küche.

„Mutter, wir sind zurück."

„Hallo ihr beiden. Wo wart ihr denn, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Ihr hättet zumindest eine Nachricht hinterlassen können."

„Entschuldige. Dai und ich waren früh wach und haben dann auswärts in einem Restaurant gegessen. Später am Morgen hatten wir dann noch einen Termin an Dais neuer Schule... Hab' ich was vergessen ?" Die letzte Frage stelle ich rein rhetorisch in einem verspielten Ton. „... Ach ja, wir haben sogar Besuch mitgebracht..." Schon fast nebenbei setzte ich ein gemeines Grinsen auf.

Mimi ist gerade dabei, die Küche zu betreten, als meine Mutter anfängt zu fragen : „Besuch, wen..." Jedoch schafft sie es nicht mehr, diese Frage zuende zu formulieren. Sie brauchte keine 5 Sekunden, um zu realisieren, wen ich mitbrachte, zumindest erbleicht sie ungefähr nach dieser Zeit.

„Mutter, darf ich dir Mimi vorstellen ?"

Der Blick, den ich von meiner Mutter erhalte, ist Gold wert, entweder bedeutet er, dass sie mich am liebsten vierteilen, aufhängen, erdolchen und danach ertränken, oder dass sie mich von oben bis unten abküssen möchte...

Kapitel 5 – Vergessene Nacht 

Die letzten 2½ Stunden waren recht turbulent verlaufen, nachdem meine Mutter sich wieder gefangen hatte, hatten wir erst mal gegessen, und natürlich Nudelsuppe... An für sich ist das Essen meiner Mutter lobenswert und seltenst erreicht, aber gegen Davis' Nudelsuppe kommt meine Mutter nicht an. Aber an sich ist das jetzt auch egal... Danach begann die Foto-Session, meine Mutter kramte alle möglichen Fotos aus der Zeit von unserem 1. und 2. Abenteuer in der Digiwelt aus, darunter auch das Gruppenfoto, dass wir kurz nach dem Besiegen von Apocalymon in der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs geschossen haben. Wenn ich vorher nicht schon die Ähnlichkeit unserer Kinder mit Hikari und mir nicht bemerkt hätte, danach gab's keinen Zweifel mehr. Es fehlen lediglich noch meine alte grüne Mütze und Hikaris Pfeife, dann wären sie perfekte Replika von uns... Glücklicherweise hielt meine Mutter die Fotos von Hikari und mir als Pärchen zurück, so dass Mimi nicht zu früh die Wahrheit erkennen konnte. Jedenfalls schafften wir, die Brücke bis Hikaris Ankunft zu meistern.

Es ist 15.20, als ich die Türklingel höre. Bevor ich mich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen kann, ist meine Mutter auf halben Weg zur Tür. Ich glaube, sie vermisste Hikari fast genauso sehr wie ich...

Kaum hat meine Mutter die Tür geöffnet und Hikari gesehen, fällt sie ihr um den Hals und drückt sie nahezu genauso schlimm wie sonst Dai und mich. Aus dem Augenwinkel merke ich, wie Dai leicht nervös auf seinen Platz sich bewegt.

„Geh schon, Dai. Du hast schon lange genug darauf gewartet." Ich füge dem nur noch ein leichtes Grinsen hinzu.

Kaum gesprochen, ist Dai schon von seinem Platz aufgestanden und auf dem halben Weg zu seiner Mutter. Währendessen schaut Mimi leicht verwirrt in meine Richtung mit der unausgesprochenen Frage auf den Lippen, ob sie irgendwas hier verpasst hat.

Ich merke, wie der Stein auf meiner Seele schwerer und schwerer wird und die Last der letzten 8 Jahre den Höhepunkt erreicht. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich zu meiner eigenen Hinrichtung gehe; irgendwie könnte es in der einen oder anderen Weise auch eine werden, je nachdem, wie Mimi es aufnimmt. Dai scheint sich recht schnell mit der neuen Situation abgefunden zu haben, auch wenn er derzeit Hikaris Jacke vollheult. Aber es sind keine Tränen des Schmerzes oder Hasses, sondern welche der Freude und des Glücks. Vielleicht sollte ich auch erwähnen, dass Dai in guter Gesellschaft ist, meine Mutter verhält sich kaum anders... Selbst mir entweichen leichte Tränen, jedoch versuche ich, diese zu unterdrücken, damit sich Mimi nicht noch mehr ausgegrenzt fühlt...

„Komm, Mimi, wir machen uns fertig."

„Wollen wir irgendwo bestimmtes hin ?"

„Yup. Euer Apartment. Dort erzählen wir euch beide unsere Geschichte."

Ich merke, wie Mimi noch immer in meine Richtung schaut. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso, aber mein Blick verfängt sich in ihrem. Als ich in ihre Augen schaue, spüre ich den Glanz der Hoffnung in ihren Augen, welcher mir immer nachgesagt wurde, ich spüre ihre Hoffnung ganz in mir, ihre Hoffnung auf eine positive Zukunft, auf ein glückliches Familienleben und ein Leben in Harmonie. Ich fühle mich so sehr an meine eigene Kindheit erinnert, als ich lernte, dass diese Wünsche mein Grund für all meine Hoffnung waren. Sie ist genauso, wie ich es in ihrem Alter war, exakt genauso...

Als ich aus meinen Gedanken entfliehe, merke ich, dass sich Mimis Gesichtsausdruck soweit verändert hat, als ob sie gerade meine Fassade durchschaut hätte. Wenn ich ihre Gedanken, ihre Hoffnungen, lesen konnte, warum sollte sie es nicht können ? Jetzt verstehe ich aber, wie Hikari all die Jahre es durchstehen konnte, sie hatte Mimi, die all die Zeit ihr ihre Hoffnung lieh.

In einem Punkt hatte ich hundertprozentig Recht, Mimi sieht aus wie ihre Mutter, aber hat meinen Charakter, sie ist niemand anderes als meine Tochter, eine Tochter, auf die ich mehr als stolz sein kann, genauso stolz wie auf Dai.

Ich weiß, dass hier Worte mehr als überflüssig sind, so nehme ich Mimi in meine Arme und hebe sie hoch. Als ich sie so eng an mich halte, merke ich, dass sie nahezu genauso riecht wie ihre Mutter, genauso unbeschreiblich. Es ist traurig, dass ich dieses Gefühl all die Jahre missen musste, dass ich all die Zeit ihr nie so nah war, wie ich es hätte sein sollen und dass sie auf ihren Vater verzichten musste. Irgendwie ist es hyperkritisch, dass ich noch immer um meinen eigenen Schmerz in meiner Kindheit trauere, aber ihr nahezu denselben angetan habe... Ich verdiene es eigentlich nicht, sie als Tochter zu haben, aber ich weiß, dass sie es wie Dai verdient, dass ich mein Bestes versuche, um ihr ein guter Vater zu sein.

Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie Mimi sich an mich festgeklammert hat, als ob sie mich für ewig festhalten wollte, damit ich nie wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwände. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich kann es gar nicht mehr, mein Herz ist nun endgültig mit all meiner Familie verwachsen; ich könnte es nicht mehr ertragen, nochmals getrennt zu werden, nie mehr...

Langsam gehe ich mit Mimi auf dem Arm in Richtung unserer Kleiderbügel, um uns unsere Sommerjacken sowie Schuhe zu holen, aber kurz bevor ich dort ankomme, schießt mir ein weiterer Gedanke durch den Kopf. Ich sollte vielleicht etwas zum Wechseln einpacken, falls es recht spät wird, und wir bei Hikari übernachten sollten. An sich wäre es kein Problem, den schlafenden Dai nachher mitzunehmen, jedoch möchte ich dann die beiden nicht schon wieder trennen wollen. Besser ich plane für diese Eventualität voraus, als dass ich dann auf dem Schlauch stünde. Wenn ich nichts zum Wechseln hätte, das wäre weniger schlimm, jedoch Dai muss morgen früh wieder zur Schule und es wäre besser, wenn er dann einen gepflegteren Eindruck machte. Erst erwäge ich, dass ich alles einpacke, aber dann fällt mir Mimi ein, und ich bezweifle, dass sie freiwillig den Platz räumen möchte.

Ich gehe zu meiner Mutter und tippe sie mit meiner freien Hand auf die Schulter. Es dauert einige Momente, bis meine Mutter sich von Hikari löst und ihr die Chance gibt, tief Luft zu holen.

„Was ist Takeru ?"

~ „Kannst du bitte etwas zum Wechseln für Dai und mich einpacken ? Es könnte ein recht langer Abend heute werden."

~ „Ihr wollt es nicht hier erzählen ?"

~ „Wir bevorzugen etwas Ruhe und Geborgenheit, insbesondere für Hikari. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie lange wir heute brauchen."

~ „In Ordnung. Aber versprich mir, dass ihr nicht nochmal 8 Jahre wartet, bis ich Hikari und Mimi wiedersehe."

~ „Keine Sorge..."

Als meine Mutter losgeht, mir meinen Gefallen zu erfüllen, merke ich, wie Hikari mich zum Teil dankbar aber auch fragend anschaut.

Bevor ich jedoch auch nur daran denke, ihr eine Antwort zu geben, gebe ich ihr etwas komplett anderes, etwas was ich die letzten acht Jahre einfach zu sehr vermisst habe, ich platziere einen schnellen Kuss auf ihre Lippen, zwar ist er kurz aber nicht minder meiner Liebe zu ihr.

Ich sehe, dass sie zwar diesen Kuss genossen hat, aber der fragende Blick verschwand nur kurz aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich habe nur meine Mutter gebeten, ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor wir losgehen."

Sie denkt ein paar Sekunden bevor sie mir antwortet. „Ahh, ich verstehe."

Die nächsten Minuten vergehen wie im Fluge, nachdem Mimi, Dai und ich uns fertig angekleidet haben, kam auch schon meine Mutter mit einem Rucksack, wo die Sachen zum Wechseln drin sind. Danach gehen wir los, besser gesagt, nachdem ich nochmals meine Mutter von Hikari und Mimi losgeeist habe. Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter hin und wieder ein etwas anhängliches Wesen hat, aber das geht mir schon fast zu weit... Okay, ich verstehe sie, ich würde an ihrer Stelle auch nicht anders reagieren, ich möchte auch am liebsten meine Familie auf ewig festhalten und nie wieder loslassen wollen. Ich verstehe sie nur zu gut...

Während des ganzen Weges trage ich Mimi so auf meinen Schultern wie Dai heute Morgen, während Hikari mit Dai dasselbe macht. Hikari mag zwar leicht schwächlich für jemand fremden wirken, aber in ihr liegen viele geheime Kräfte verborgen. Bei einem Zweikampf gegen sie würde ich immer den Kürzeren ziehen, immer...

Irgendwann, ich kann kaum realisieren, wie viel später es nun ist, erreichen wir Hikaris Apartment. Wie ich vermutet hatte, hat sie sich ein neues Apartment besorgt, welches nicht so geräumig wie unser altes ist, und das etwas weiter abseits liegt.

Als ich das Apartment betrete bemerke ich die Schlichtheit, nein es sieht nicht ärmlich aus, sondern nur einfach schlicht, die einzige Farbe besteht lediglich aus Bildern, wovon die meisten Mimi darstellen und einige Taichi, zum Teil mit, ich vermute mal, seinen Sohn. Im Vergleich zu meinem Apartment in London ist es bei weitem schlichter, aber so ist Hikari, sie gab sich wohl all die Jahre die Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel und empfand es als nötig, sich auf diese Art und Weise ‚zu bestrafen'. Irgendwie fühle ich mich wieder so falsch, da Hikari sich dieses angetan hat, und ich sie nicht daran gehindert habe. Ich werde sie ab jetzt auf Händen tragen müssen, damit ich jemals diese Schuld ihr gegenüber abarbeiten kann, aber so wie ich sie kenne, wird sie genau dieses mir nicht erlauben wollen. An sich verdient sie besseres als mich, aber andererseits möchte sie wahrscheinlich genau nichts anderes...

Jedenfalls sind wir endlich in ihrem Apartment angekommen, und es ist Zeit, dass wir zu unserem ‚Richtblock' gehen und auf das Urteil unserer Kinder warten. Es war schon schwer, darüber nachzudenken, wie ich es Dai hätte sagen wollen, aber nun ist es nicht mehr nur Dai, sondern auch Mimi. Dafür habe ich andererseits auch Hilfe von Hikari an meiner Seite und es besteht gutes Hoffen auf eine positive Entwicklung. Wir vier beschlagnahmen die Couch und schauen uns erst mal ein, zwei Minuten gegenseitig an, bevor ich einen passenden Anfang für unsere Geschichte finde... Ich weiß, dass Hikari genauso große Probleme hat, passende Worte zu finden.

„Erst mal, wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon vermutet habt, ihr seid Zwillinge, zweieiige um genau zu sein. Und ich vermute, ihr würdet gerne wissen, wieso wir uns damals getrennt haben."

Als ich Mimi und Dai anschaue, merke ich, dass sie gespannt zuschauen, aber kein eigenes Wort verlieren, ich vermute, dass sie erst mal abwarten möchten, was Hikari und ich zu sagen habe.

„Dazu müssen wir doch etwas weiter ausholen..."

„Es begann, als ich mitten in meiner Ausbildung zur Lehrerin war und euer Vater schon einen Job bei einer der lokalen Zeitungen hier. Zu der Zeit machte euer Vater mir einen Heiratsantrag und wir beschlossen, uns eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen."

„Die erste Zeit verlief recht gelassen und ohne Probleme. Wir sparten sogar einige Menge, da mein Verdienst und der eurer Mutter mehr als genug für uns war. Wir planten unsere Hochzeit für den Zeitpunkt, als eure Mutter ihre Ausbildung beenden sollte, jedoch änderten sich unsere Pläne nahezu über Nacht."

„Sie änderten sich, als ich mit euch schwanger wurde. Es hat zwar unsere Pläne über den Haufen geworfen, aber wir haben uns desto mehr gefreut. Was waren schon Pläne, wir hatten schon oft so viel geplant, aber das ungeplante war meist das freudigere."

„Jedenfalls verschob sich unsere Hochzeit dementsprechend um längere Zeit, aber aufgeschoben meinte nicht aufgehoben. Wir planten noch immer unsere Hochzeit für den Zeitpunkt, als eure Mutter ihre Ausbildung beendet hätte."

Selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt war unser Leben noch ganz in Ordnung, es gab zwar einige kleine Komplikationen, aber an sich lief noch alles in geordneten Bahnen."

„Jedoch soweit sollte es nicht mehr kommen. :Seufz: Es war ungefähr ein Monat nach eurer Geburt, als das Schicksal sich entschied, uns unbezwingbare Hindernisse in den Weg legte. Es begann damit, dass mein Vater, euer Großvater, einen Herzanfall hatte, welcher ihn bis zu seinem Tode 6 Monate später zum Pflegefall machte. Glücklicherweise war mein Vater gegen so etwas versichert, so dass meine Mutter keine finanziellen Sorgen leiden musste, während sie meinen Vater pflegte."

Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Vater gestorben war, ich war wohl viel zu lange weitab vom Schuss. In der Zeit, wo sie mich am meisten gebraucht hätte, war ich nicht für sie da und konnte sie nicht trösten...

„Doch dieses war nicht der einzige Schicksalsschlag, keine Woche nach dieser Nacht verloren meine Mutter und ich unsere Jobs bei der Zeitung, da diese aufgrund von verlustreichen Aktienspekulationen in finanzielle Schwierigkeiten geraten ist. Nahezu 50% der Belegschaft wurde damals über Nacht auf die Straße gesetzt. Meine Mutter hatte damals noch Glück gehabt, sie fand recht schnell einen neuen Job, aber dieser war sehr miserabel bezahlt und reichte gerade mal, um sich allein über Wasser zu halten und nicht ihr Apartment zu verlieren. Dagegen hatte ich kein Glück, ich fand keinen neuen Job."

„Glücklicherweise hatten wir damals noch genügend Reserven, um uns die nächsten zwei Monate über Wasser zu halten."

„Aber selbst diese zwei zusätzlichen Monate halfen nicht, ich fand einfach kein Job hier. Glücklicherweise hat mein Großvater noch recht gute Beziehungen und besorgte mir einen in England. An sich wollte ich gerne einen neuen Job hier in Japan finden, so versuchte ich diese Alternative bis zum letzten Moment aufzuschieben. Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem wir uns endgültig entscheiden mussten..."

„Entweder wir blieben zusammen hier und riskierten, alles zu verlieren und gegebenenfalls auf der Straße zu landen..."

„...wir vier zögen nach England..."

„...oder lediglich Takeru und einer von euch gingen nach England."

„Alternative Eins fiel schon gleich am Anfang raus, wären es nur Hikari und ich gewesen, dann wären wir es ohne Zögern eingegangen, aber wir lieben euch zu sehr, um euch dieses zuzumuten zu müssen."

„Alternative Zwei hörte sich am Anfang recht gut an, aber wir mussten leider feststellen, dass eure Mutter mindestens drei Jahre ihrer Ausbildung verloren hätte und wahrscheinlich keinen Job dann in England gefunden hätte. Hinzu kamen noch die Sprachprobleme..."

„...Ich kann zwar ordentlich englisch sprechen, aber mit dem Schriftlichen, da haperte es bei mir. Ich hatte nicht das Sprachtalent eures Vaters. Es wären wahrscheinlich dann noch mehr als drei Jahre Verlust geworden, falls ich überhaupt meine Ausbildung dort hätte beenden können."

„So blieb uns nur noch die dritte Alternative. Über dieses Thema hatten wir mehr als nur eine hitzige Diskussion, hatten uns sogar am Ende gestritten. Am Ende gingen Dai und ich nach England, während eure Mutter mit Mimi zurückblieben."

„Ich bin selbst darüber nicht glücklich gewesen, da dieses Zeitlimit, welches unsere finanzielle Lage uns auflegte, uns zu übereilten Schritten geleitete. Seitdem verloren wir dann jeglichen Kontakt zueinander. Ich zog damals wieder bei meiner Mutter ein, während..."

„...ich mir in England eine neue Wohnung suchte. Die nächsten Jahre waren dann sehr anstrengend für mich, ich war nahezu jeden Tag komplett ausgelastet, zum einen mit meinen Job, zum anderen als Hausmann. Ich war damals glücklich, wenn mich jemand von meiner Familie hin und wieder besuchte, so dass ich mal etwas Zeit zur Ruhe finden konnte."

„Ähnlich erging es auch mir, zwar half mir meine Mutter desöfteren aus, aber meine Ausbildung und mein Teilzeitjob hielten mich ebenfalls auf Trab."

„Das Ende vom Lied, wir verloren unseren Kontakt zueinander und zum Teil auch noch zu unseren Freunden..."

Langsam sinken unsere Worte bei unseren Kindern ein, man kann regelrecht zuschauen, wie sie ihr neues Wissen langsam aneignen.

„Wieso ?"

Ich schaue leicht verwundert in Richtung meines Sohnes, ich weiß nicht, was er mit ‚wieso' wissen will.

„Wieso... hast du mir... habt ihr uns... nichts gesagt ? Wieso hast du mir dieses verschwiegen ?"

„Dai, das ist etwas komplizierter, aber ich versuch's mal... Ich war verletzt, ich wurde vom Schicksal wieder einmal aus meinem Leben gerissen. Ich musste es erst mal selbst verstehen und verkraften, bevor ich dich damit belasten konnte. Ich brauchte ungefähr fünf Jahre, bis ich es halbwegs akzeptiert und verkraftet habe. Ich hatte mich gerade durchgerungen, dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen, aber dann kam das Problem mit deinem Onkel Yamato und deiner Tante Sora dazwischen. Ich merkte, wie deren Ehe kriselte und sie, sowie deine beiden Cousins unsere Hilfe brauchten. Ich denke, du kannst dich an diese Zeit noch recht gut erinnern..." Ich sehe Dai mir nur zustimmend nickend. „... Ich musste mich damals entscheiden, was ich zu tun hatte, und ich entschied mich schließlich, erst mal deine Tante sowie deine Cousins Matt und Kai zu helfen, anstelle mich mit diesem hier zu beschäftigen. Deren Scheidung, deren Schlammschlacht, hatte nicht nur diese schwer verletzt, sondern mich ebenfalls, da Yamato mir damals recht wütend, wegen meiner ‚neutralen' Haltung Sora gegenüber, war. Ich benötigte ungefähr zwei Jahre, also bis vor wenigen Wochen, bis ich dieses Trauma selbst verarbeitet hatte. So entschloss ich mich, es dir nach unserem Umzug hierher zu erzählen, ich plante es im laufe der nächsten Woche, aber es hatte sich ja wie es scheint doch anders entwickelt."

Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube fast, dass ich Dai etwas überfordert habe, und er benötigt mehr Zeit, um alles zu verstehen.

Mimi will wohl gerade dieselbe Frage wie Dai zuvor stellen, jedoch holt Hikari nochmal tief Luft, bevor sie selbst zur Antwort ausholt.

„Mimi, in einigen Punkten kann ich eurem Vater zustimmen, auch ich war anfangs verletzt, aber ich war auch wütend auf mich selbst. Ich brauchte selbst Zeit, um zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren, was damals passiert ist. Dann kam noch die Sache mit dem Tod meines Vaters nach 6 Monaten und eurer Tante Catherine ungefähr nach einem Jahr hinzu. Alles zusammen hat meine Gefühlswelt komplett über den Haufen geworfen. Und dann fing ich an, mich zu fragen, wie ich es dir erzählen sollte, wie ich es dir einfach erklären sollte, wieso du keine Familie hattest. Ebenfalls wusste ich nicht, wie du es akzeptieren würdest. Dann kam noch die Erfahrung, die ich aus der Jugend eures Vaters gezogen hatte. Euer Vater hatte ähnliche Probleme in seiner Kindheit, als sich seine Eltern scheiden ließen..."

Ich glaube, ich weiß, worauf Hikari hinaus will...

„... Im Alter von 5 Jahren trennten sich meine Eltern und über Nacht wurde ich aus meiner gewohnten Umgebung gerissen. Meine Mutter zog mit mir in eine andere Vorstadt von Tokio, wodurch ich nur noch sehr, sehr selten meinen Bruder oder meinen Vater sehen konnte. In ungefähr 3½ Jahren habe ich beide ungefähr 8 oder 9 mal sehen können. Das war einer meiner schlimmsten Erfahrungen, die ich erleiden musste. Nur aufgrund meiner Abenteuer in der Digiwelt konnte ich lernen, mit diesem Schmerz zu leben, aber selbst dieses hatte ihren Preis... Ich musste einige Sachen mit 8 Jahren dort erleben, die selbst viele Erwachsene nie erleben mussten..."

„Jedenfalls hatte ich all die Jahre Angst, dass du denselben Schmerz hättest erleben müssen. Es erschien mir leichter, wenn du niemals deinen Vater oder deinen Bruder vermissen konntest, indem du nichts von denen wusstest als wenn du von ihnen wüsstest und nur eine sehr geringe Chance hattest, beide jemals zu treffen."

Ich merke, wie Hikari dem Heulen recht nahe ist, sie hält nur mit großer Mühe ihre Tränen zurück. Tränen, die ihre aber auch meine Gefühle allzu gut wiederspiegelten. Ich frage mich nur, haben wir das Richtige getan, als wir ihnen einen Teil unserer Geschichte bzw. ihrer Geschichte verschwiegen ? War es damals die richtige Entscheidung, oder haben wir ihnen mehr geschadet, als wenn wir gleich die Wahrheit erzählt hätten ?

Epilog Akt 1 – Ein neuer Anfang 

Unsere Unterhaltung ging noch ein, zwei Stunden, bevor ich beschloss Pizza für uns zum Abendbrot zu bestellen, da ich bezweifelte, dass Hikari oder ich noch in der Lage waren, etwas zu kochen. Über all die Zeit schauten wir uns Erinnerungen in Form von Fotos und einigen Videos an. Zwar wirkten unsere Kinder, als ob sie nur halbherzig dabei waren, aber ich wusste, dass sie erst mal alles wissen mussten, bevor sie sich endgültig ihre eigene Meinung bilden konnten. Ehe wir es versahen, war es schon nach 21.00 Uhr, so dass unsere Kinder besser schlafen gehen sollten, da sie am nächsten Morgen einen anstrengenden, aber auch interessanten Tag in der Schule hätten. Da sich beide nicht voneinander trennen wollten, hatten Hikari und ich nichts dagegen, dass sie im selben Bett schliefen. {A/N: Keine dummen Gedanken...} Hikari und ich beschlossen, uns noch ein wenig über unsere neue Situation zu bereden, bevor wir selbst schlafen gehen würden. Erst beredeten wir, was so alles in unserem Leben passiert war, ich erzählte unter anderem von Yamatos und Soras Scheidung und gab ihr auch Details über deren Verlauf und meiner eigenen Position. Dann erzählte ich ihr auch noch etwas über Dai, sein Leben, seine Vorlieben und Abneigungen, während Hikari mich über Mimi informierte. Sie erzählte ebenfalls mehr über ihren Vater, sowie über ihren Neffen Jean und dem Schicksal von Cat. Es war traurig, dass sie all dieses allein durchstehen musste; aber daran lässt sich nun nichts mehr ändern...

Irgendwann war es 23.00 Uhr, so dass Hikari selbst sich schlafen legen musste. Eigentlich wollte ich erst auf der Couch schlafen, jedoch überredete Hikari mich, mir ihr dasselbe Bett zu teilen. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, es bedurfte kaum Überredungskraft, es war schließlich auch in meinem Interesse... {A/N: Wieder keine dummen Gedanken...} Es war schön wieder neben ihr zu schlafen, so gut hatte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen...

Es war definitiv ein neuer Anfang... Da fiel mir wieder die Prophezeiung ein, welche Gennai uns damals mit auf unserem letzten Weg aus der Digiwelt mitgab...

_Wenn neue Hoffnung geboren wird und sich mit neuem Licht vereint,_

_Wenn jemand den Mut zur Liebe findet und neues Leben keimt,_

_Und wenn sich drei mal zwei entschießen, zusammenzugehn,_

_Dann wird jeder das Verlorene noch mal wieder sehn._

_Es ist dann die Zeit, dass sich das Geheime offenbart,_

_Und so die Welt führt in die neue Gegenwart._


	2. Akt 2 - Neues Leben

1.1.1 Zurück zueinander…  
  
Geschrieben von TakeruG  
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, die Serie oder die Rahmenhandlung von Digimon. Ich wünschte ich tät's, aber leider ist es nur ein Traum. Weder verdiene ich mit diesen Geschichten Geld oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich mach's alleine wegen der Erfahrung und aus Spaß.  
  
~ „..." flüstern, ! „..." rufen, !! „..." brüllen  
  
§ „..." gesprochen in anderer Sprache (z.B. englisch, wenn ansonsten japanisch gesprochen wird)  
  
  
  
Charas :  
  
Taichi+ (Tai) - 33 Jahre - Jean - 7 Jahre [Dupré]  
  
Sora* - 33 Jahre - Mathew (Matt) - 9 Jahre [Takenouchi]  
  
Yamato* - 33 Jahre - Kai - 7 Jahre [Ishida]  
  
Takeru - 30 Jahre - Daisuke (Dai) - 8 Jahre [Takaishi]  
  
Hikari - 30 Jahre - Mimi - 8 Jahre [Yagami]  
  
* - geschieden + - verwitwet  
  
Kurze Vorgeschichte gemessen an Taichis und Soras Alter(##):  
  
05 – Taichi und Sora lernen sich kennen, werden unzertrennliches TAIORA- Team  
  
06 – Yamato lernt Taichi in der Schule kennen  
  
11 – Erstes Abenteuer in der Digiwelt, Yamato und Taichi werden beste Freunde  
  
12 – Diaboromon-Zwischenfall, Taichi realisiert Gefühle gegenüber Sora  
  
13 – Taichi holt sich freundschaftlichen Rat von Yamato, Sora dito...  
  
14 – Zweites Abenteuer in der Digiwelt, Sora und Yamato kommen zusammen  
  
15 – Tor zur Digiwelt wird versiegelt, Taichi wird depressiv, leicht Suizid und einzelgängerisch  
  
16 – Takeru und Hikari kommen zusammen, Taichi zieht nach Frankreich zu Takerus Großvater,  
  
Taichi und Catherine werden Freunde  
  
17 – Taichi und Catherine werden ein Paar, Taichi entschließt, Diplomat zu werden  
  
18 – Verlobung von Sora und Yamato, Yamato zieht nach Amerika  
  
19 – Sora zieht zu Yamato  
  
21 – Yamato und Sora heiraten, Verlobung von Taichi und Catherine  
  
23 – Sora wird mit Matt schwanger, Taichi und Catherine heiraten  
  
24 – Matt wird geboren  
  
25 – Catherine wird mit Jean schwanger, Sora mit Kai – Hikari und Takeru trennen sich (Akt 1)  
  
26 – Jean wird geboren, Catherine stirbt kurz darauf, Kai wird geboren  
  
29 – Geplanter ISS-Flug von Yamato, Eheprobleme bei Yamato und Sora  
  
31 – Scheidung von Yamato und Sora, Taichi erhält Posten bei der UN und zieht nach New York  
  
33 – **Handlungsbeginn**  
  
A/N:  
  
Ich möchte insbesondere Craven und ‚togepi' aka ‚Mike' für ihre fleißige Unterstützung bei diesem Akt danken, zwei Rettungsbojen im stürmischen Meer... Jedoch möchte ich auch nicht die anderen, unter anderem ‚Cleomon' für deren aufmunternden Worte danken; es sind diese Leser, die einem die Kraft und die Ausdauer geben, um weiterzuschreiben...  
  
  
  
Akt 2 – Neues Leben  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1 – Umzug  
  
*** In New York, eine neue Perspektive und einige Wochen in der Vergangenheit ***  
  
Hier stehe ich nun mit meinem Sohn Mathew vor unserem neuen Apartment hier in New York.  
  
Es war erst gestern, als ich Florida den Rücken zukehrte und mit dem auch meinen zweiten Sohn Kai sowie meinen Ex. Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert war, jedoch waren wir, seitdem wir 14 waren, ineinander verliebt, fast genauso schlimm wie unsere Turteltäubchen. Jedoch hat diese Liebe im Laufe der Jahre stets mehr und mehr nachgelassen und ich musste grausamerweise feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr länger für unsere Ehe reichte. Und traurigerweise musste ich feststellen, dass er seine Arbeit mehr liebte als unsere Kinder und mich; ihm war sein Job so wichtig, dass er in den letzten 4 Jahren kein einziges Mal bei einem ihrer Geburtstage dabei war, meist kam er dann gegen 22.00 Uhr oder noch später, also nachdem sie schlafen gegangen waren. Nahezu genausoschlimm war das Vergessen meines Geburtstages oder eines unserer Jahrestage, egal ob nun Hochzeitstag oder 1. Rendezvous. Als nächstes kam hinzu, dass ich aufgrund seiner ständigen Abwesenheit kaum noch Zeit für meinen eigenen Beruf fand; ich musste viele Termine in New York, London und Paris deswegen ausfallen lassen, was mich um Längen zurückwarf. Und dann vor 2 ½ Jahren begannen die Streitereien... Grausam, insbesondere für die beiden. Sie mussten alles mit anhören, und das verletzte mich so sehr, bis mir der Kragen platzte und dann vor ungefähr 2 Jahren die Scheidung beantragte. Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Schlammschlacht, aber am Ende erhielt jeder von uns das Sorgerecht für einen unserer Söhne. Zwar versuchte ich die nächsten 20 Monate, die Beziehung zueinander so gut wie möglich aufrechtzuerhalten, so dass unsere Kinder immer die Chance hatten, sich regelmäßig zu sehen und zu besuchen, jedoch ging der Schuss eher nach hinten los. Erst fing er an, mich mit einem schuldigen Blick anzustarren, später kamen noch Vorwürfe hinzu und zum Teil plumpe Versuche, sich zu ‚entschuldigen', so dass wir ‚nur unserer Kinder willen' wieder zusammenkommen. Dieses war mir dann irgendwann zuviel, immer als die Schuldige dargestellt zu werden, so dass ich erst mal Ruhe von ihm brauchte. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich in ihm derzeit überhaupt einen Freund sehen kann, gerade ihn.  
  
Was ich umso mehr betrauere, ist das, dass ich nahezu allen Kontakt zu meinen früheren Freunden verloren habe. Es fing ganz einfach mit meinen damaligen besten Freund an, der begann, kurz nachdem mein Ex und ich zusammenkamen, uns zu umgehen. Später zog er nach Frankreich, wo er angeblich eine alte ‚Freundin' heiratete. Zumindest habe ich es von meinem Schwager erfahren, auch wenn er selbst kaum noch Informationen hatte, da er mit seinem Sohn nach London umgezogen ist. Zu den anderen verlor ich den Kontakt, als ich mit meinem Ex nach Amerika umgezogen bin. Hin und wieder traf ich hier Daisuke, jedoch von dem hörte ich auch schon seit einem Jahr nichts mehr.  
  
Irgendwie ist es seltsam, wir alle waren Freunde fürs Leben, jedoch hielt der Kontakt keine 10 Jahre lang...  
  
Jedenfalls stehe ich nun vor unserem neuen Apartment. Mein Sohn sieht nicht gerade glücklich aus, aber er versteht, dass ich von seinem Dad weg musste. Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass er 9 ist und fast genauso ein Wirbelwind wie ich damals in seinem Alter und er spielt für sein Leben gern Fußball, nicht wie Kai, der ein As in Basketball ist. Gerade als ich die Tür öffne, stürmt ein 7- oder 8-jähriger, braunhaariger, Junge an uns vorbei in einem Fußballtrikot und einem Ball in der Hand, welcher beinahe uns und unser Gepäck mitreißt. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er mich so fasziniert, aber er erinnert mich an jemanden. Bevor ich ihn mir genauer anschauen kann, ist er auch schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Jean Dupré, komm her !"  
  
Aber anscheinend ist der Junge schon zu weit entfernt, um sich ‚erziehen' zu lassen.  
  
„Ach, entschuldigen Sie meinen Sohn, Miss."  
  
Ich drehe mich zur Stimme um und sehe einen mittelgroßen, nussbraunhaarigen, Mann. Auf seine Art und weise sieht er gut aus... Halt, Sora, du weißt doch, wie so was endet. Selbst die ‚Liebe deines Lebens' hat nur wenige Jahre gehalten...  
  
„Kein Problem, es ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."  
  
„Eine Frage, sind Sie gerade hier eingezogen ? Ich habe Sie noch nie zuvor hier gesehen."  
  
„Stimmt, mein Sohn Matt und ich sind gerade vom Flughafen angekommen."  
  
Er lächelt mich an und seltsamerweise kommt mir dieses Lächeln vertraut vor, aber wieso ? Ich kenne keinen Herrn Dupré.  
  
„Dann will ich nicht weiter stören, aber falls Sie Hilfe brauchen oder gerne die Gegend kennenlernen wollen, ich heiße Tai, Tai Dupré, und wohne gleich nebenan."  
  
„Nennen Sie mich Sora, und danke fürs Angebot. Ich werde gerne darauf zurückkommen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht unhöflich klinge, aber ich habe noch einiges hier zu tun."  
  
„Ich verstehe es gut, ich würde einer so hübschen Frau gerne helfen, jedoch erwartet man mich in der UN. Wir sehen uns."  
  
„Tschau."  
  
Mannometer, dieser Mann hat was, ich weiß zwar nicht was, aber er hat irgendwie mein Interesse geweckt. Und hat er gerade versucht, mit mir zu flirten ? – Seltsam...  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Kapitel 2 – Gedanken  
  
*** Wechsel der Perspektive – nach einem langen Arbeitstag ***  
  
Was für ein aufregender Tag, erst rennt mein Sohn beinahe eine hübsche Frau und ihren Sohn über den Haufen, dann komme ich sogar mit ihr ins Gespräch... Seltsamerweise erinnert sie mich an jemanden, nur keine Ahnung, wer. Schade nur, dass ich nicht so viel Zeit hatte, ansonsten hätte ich gerne versucht, sie besser kennenzulernen. Jedoch wurde ich ja in der UN erwartet; das Leben als Diplomat ist kein einfaches, selbst wenn man nur ein Assistent ist. Jedenfalls nach einem Krieg mit Tausenden von Papieren war endlich Feierabend, und ich konnte endlich meinen Sohn erziehen, was fast eine Sisyphusarbeit ist. Er ist ja bei weitem noch schlimmer als ich in seinem Alter, aber das kann daran liegen, dass er ein Einzelkind und Halbweise ist. Aber anscheinend ist unsere Familie wirklich nicht vom Glück getroffen, erst musste meine Schwester sich von ihrem Verlobten und einem Kind trennen und später starb dann Catherine. Aber es hilft nichts, um vergossene Milch zu heulen, das Leben muss weitergehen. Zumindest hätte es Cat so gewollt.  
  
Wenn ich so über diese Frau nachdenke, erinnert sie mich an jemand besonderes, aber ich kann leider diesen Gedanken nicht weiter fassen. Er schlüpft mir regelrecht aus den Fingern...  
  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es kommen lauter Erinnerungen bei mir hoch, ob nun aus der Zeit im Sommercamp oder auch später. Eigentlich schon nebenbei lasse ich meine Augen über die Bilder, welche in der Wohnung hängen, schweifen. Es hängen mehrere Fotos hier, einige von Jean in verschiedenen Altern, einige von Cat und mir, unser Hochzeitsfoto zusammen mit meiner Schwester und ihrem Verlobten damals. Das war eine Zeit, wo das Leben für uns in geregelte Bahnen lief... Ich folge dem Pfad der Fotos und lande schließlich auf einem aus meiner Kindheit, ‚wir' beide zusammen... Seufz... Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund aus meiner Kindheit...  
  
*** Sprung der Perspektive zu Sora ***  
  
Was für ein verrückter Tag gestern, und dann noch diese Nacht... Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist mir nicht möglich, diesen Mann zu vergessen, ich habe sogar von ihm geträumt. Nur seltsamerweise spielten wir beide Fußball zusammen, etwas was ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht habe. Selbst gegen Matt habe ich bisher kein einziges Mal gespielt, es schmerzt halt zu sehr, mich an diese Zeit zu erinnern.  
  
„Mom ? Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich nachher noch etwas Fußballspielen gehe ?"  
  
Ich merke, dass Matt seine Fußballkleidung angezogen hat. Er sieht bis auf sein goldenes Haar genauso aus, wie ich in seinem Alter, vielleicht mit ein paar geschlechtsspezifischen Abweichungen.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich ? Solange du mir versprichst, nicht zu rabiat zu spielen, habe ich nichts dagegen. Weißt du schon, wo hier gespielt wird ?"  
  
„Versprochen. Ich hoffte, der Nachbarjunge könnte es mir zeigen."  
  
„Dann begleite ich dich noch bis zur Wohnung. Sein Vater wollte mich sowieso hier noch ein bisschen herumführen."  
  
Matt schaut mich mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
„Du magst ihn, nicht ?"  
  
Mag ich ihn ? Irgendwie schon, aber irgendwas sträubt sich gegen diesen Gedanken, ihn zu mögen... Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich selbst bereit für eine neue Beziehung bin...  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er erinnert mich an jemanden aus meiner Kindheit."  
  
Matt mustert mich genau.  
  
„Du magst ihn. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich glaube, er mag dich auch."  
  
Ich wage es kaum, meinen Ohren zu trauen, und schaue Matt mit geweiteten Augen an.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Mom. Ich verstehe es. Und mach' dir keine Sorgen um Dad, er hat sich entschieden. Ihm war seine Karriere wichtiger als wir es waren."  
  
Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist traurig, dass er sich schon in seinem Alter über so was Gedanken machen muss. Ein Grund mehr, Yamato zu verabscheuen...  
  
„Woher weißt du das ?"  
  
„Kai und ich konnten vieles mitanhören, aber Onkel Takeru hat es uns später genauer erklärt. Er hat uns auch gesagt, dass dieses hier passieren könnte."  
  
Takeru ? Er hat sich nicht auf Yamatos Seite geschlagen, sogar sich eher gegen ihn entschieden ? Ich muss ihm danken, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe... Wenn ich ihn sehe.  
  
„So. Komm, Mom. Lass Dad einfach hinter dir und fange dein neues Leben an."  
  
„In Ordnung. Und danke, Matt, ich habe das wirklich gebraucht."  
  
„Keine Ursache." Matt lächelt mich dabei an.  
  
Ich trockne mir schnell die Tränen und checke im Spiegel mein Aussehen, bevor wir unser Apartment verlassen.  
  
Kaum verlasse ich die Wohnung merke ich, dass noch kein neues Namensschild angebracht ist. Aber andererseits, wer sollte mich hier schon suchen sollen. Yamato ? Und wenn er's täte, wäre ich froh, wenn er mich nicht fände...  
  
Nur wenige Meter weiter befindet sich schon die Tür zu unserem Nachbarn; und es ist die richtige Tür, da ein Namensschild „Dupré" angebracht ist. ‚Dupré' klingt irgendwie französisch, auch wenn er eher asiatisch angehaucht aussieht. Diesen Gedanken beiseite schiebend, klingle ich an der Tür.  
  
Keine 20 Sekunden später öffnet der Junge von gestern selbige. Er schaut mich verwundert an und bekommt kurz darauf ein Ausdruck des schlechten Gewissens.  
  
„Guten Morgen. Wenn's wegen gestern ist..."  
  
„Guten Morgen. Keine Sorge, es ist ja nichts passiert. Eigentlich wollte ich deinen Vater sprechen und mein Sohn Matt wollte dich etwas fragen."  
  
Er winkt uns herein und verschwindet schnell ins Nebenzimmer. Kurz darauf kommt Tai – war doch sein Name oder ? – mit ihm aus selbigen heraus. Tai trägt im Gegensatz zu gestern keine vornehme Kleidung, sondern etwas legeres mit einer Kochschürze. Kurz darauf winkt der Junge Matt zu sich und beide verschwinden durch die Haustür.  
  
„Er ist ein richtiger Wirbelwind."  
  
„Kann ich nur zustimmen. Also wo brennt's ?"  
  
„Sie hatten mir gestern angeboten, mich etwas hier herumzuführen, und ich wollte gerne darauf zurückkommen."  
  
„In Ordnung, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass wir aufhören, uns zu siezen."  
  
Warum auch nicht. Wenn ich hoffe, dass es etwas mehr werden soll, dann kann ich nicht auf der Sie-Form stecken bleiben.  
  
„Kein Problem, Tai."  
  
„Eine Frage noch, wie kommt es, dass eine so hübsche Frau allein ist ?"  
  
„Eigentlich bin ich nicht allein, aber ich ließ mich vor 2 Jahren scheiden. Mein Ex hat sich für seine Karriere anstelle seiner Familie entschieden."  
  
„Autsch. Das ist schlimm."  
  
„Und wie kommt's, dass ein so adretter Mann alleinstehen ist ?"  
  
„Bin Witwer. Meine Frau starb bei Jeans Geburt." Ich merke, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas trauriger wird.  
  
„Sorry und mein Beileid. Das muss hart sein."  
  
„Ist es auch, insbesondere für Jean. Jedoch entschloss ich mich, mein Leben auch ohne sie weiterzuführen. Sie hätte es so gewollt."  
  
„Sie muss eine besondere Frau gewesen sein."  
  
„Das war sie auch, da an der Wand hängt ein Foto von unserer Hochzeit vor 9 Jahren. Sie war eine von drei Frauen bzw. Mädchen, die mir sehr viel bedeuteten."  
  
Er zeigt auf ein Foto in der Nähe der Haustür. Darauf steht er in seinem weißen Anzug neben einer jungen Frau im Hochzeitskleid. Daneben bemerke ich zwei weitere, formell gekleidete Personen. Diese beiden kommen mir verdächtig bekannt vor, extrem bekannt. Ich hatte sie das letzte Mal vor nahezu 9 Jahren gesehen und ihn vor circa 2.  
  
~ „Takeru ? Hikari ?"  
  
„Du kennst meine Schwester ?"  
  
Schwester ? – Dann muss das hier Taichi sein. Derselbe Taichi, der sich einmal in meine Mütze übergeben hat, derselbe, auf dem ich wegen einer stupiden Haarklammer tagelang wütend war, derselbe, der mich immer zum Lachen mit seiner ‚Dummheit' brachte und derjenige, der mir eine Revanche schuldete.  
  
Als ich mich in seine Richtung drehe fällt mir ein älteres Foto an der anderen Wand auf, ein Foto, welches ich noch selber besitze. Darauf sind Taichi und ich kurz nach einem Fußballspiel, als wir 7 Jahre alt waren, Rücken an Rücken und grinsen in die Kamera. Er ist es...  
  
„Yagami Taichi ?"  
  
Er schaut mich verwundert an und mustert mich gleichzeitig.  
  
„So hat man mich schon ewig nicht mehr genannt. Kennen wir uns ?... Moment... Takenouchi Sora ?"  
  
„Und so heiße ich seit 2 Jahren wieder. Aber wie kommt es, dass du jetzt Dupré heißt ?"  
  
„Ich habe damals den Namen von Cat angenommen. Es ist einfacher in den westlichen Ländern mit dem Namen Dupré als mit Yagami, und nebenbei, Dupré klingt cooler."  
  
In manchen Punkten hat Taichi sich nicht geändert, er hat noch immer einen eigenwilligen Sinn für Humor, obwohl dieser anscheinend reifer geworden ist.  
  
„Und wie lebt's sich als alleinerziehender Vater ?"  
  
„So la la, es ist recht hart, insbesondere mit Jean, vor allem die ersten Jahre waren höllisch schwer. Glücklicherweise haben meine Schwiegereltern mir damals geholfen, ansonsten wäre ich wahrscheinlich zusammengebrochen, Cats Tod, meine Ausbildung, mein Job und noch einiges mehr haben mir damals viel Kraft gekostet, und dann war noch Hikari, diese Sache mit Takeru, Mimi und Daisuke hat sie extrem hart getroffen."  
  
„Ich weiß, Takeru erging's nicht anders, er war regelrecht am Boden zerstört, hat es doch irgendwie geschafft, weiterzuleben."  
  
„Hast du seine Adresse, Hikari wäre bestimmt daran interessiert, zumindest könnten sie sich endlich aussprechen, so dass Hikari keine Schuldgefühle mehr hätte."  
  
„Leider nicht, ich hab' seit der Scheidung jeglichen Kontakt zu meinem Ex und seinem Bruder verloren."  
  
„Kein Problem. Da kann man nicht viel machen... Unter anderen Umständen würde ich dich fragen, wie es Yamato geht, aber ich glaube, er ist wohl kein allzu gutes Thema hier."  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Er hat's geschafft mich noch wütender zu machen als du damals, als du meinen Hut als Kotzbeutel missbraucht hast und mich diesen aufsetzen ließest."  
  
„Autsch. In seiner Haut möchte ich lieber nicht stecken... Lassen wir besser dieses hinter uns, was machst du nun ?"  
  
„Ich fange nächste Woche hier als Modedesignerin für eine Kleiderkette an. Sie haben mich vom Fleck weg engagiert, als ich ihnen ein paar Entwürfe zugeschickt habe."  
  
„Irgendwie seltsam, ich hätte eher gedacht, dass du in die Floristik einsteigen würdest. Modedesign wäre eher was für Mimi gewesen."  
  
„Soll ich ehrlich sein ?"  
  
„Warum nicht ? Wir sind doch unter Freunden..."  
  
„Ich hatte einfach die Schnauze von Mutters Blumengeschäft gestrichen voll. Viel Arbeit und kaum Verdienst. Ohne die Unterstützung meines Vaters hätten wir oft schon in tiefer Bedrullie gesteckt. Aber eine Gegenfrage, du und Diplomat ? Ich hätte eher auf eine Sportlerkarriere getippt."  
  
„Ich habe damals den Reiz dieses Sports verloren. Ich spiele fast gar nicht mehr, höchstens mal gegen Jean, wenn seine Freunde keine Zeit haben... Da fällt mir ein, ich schulde jemanden noch eine Revanche."  
  
„Du erinnerst dich daran ? Ich dachte, du hättest es vergessen, als du uns aus dem Weg gingst."  
  
Ich merke, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck leicht fällt, ich scheine einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.  
  
„Habe ich niemals, aber ich hatte damals persönliche Probleme, über die ich lieber nicht reden möchte."  
  
Seltsam, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt war entweder Koushiro oder ich sein Ansprechpartner bei Problemen. Es muss schon recht ernst gewesen sein, wenn er sich keinem Freund anvertrauen wollte. Was könnte nur passiert sein ?... Aber ansonsten wirkt er anders als beim letzten Mal, als ich ihn sah. Damals war er so verschlossen und eigenbrödlerisch, aber heute wirkt er recht offen und ausgelassen mir gegenüber außer in diesem Thema, definitiv ein anderer Taichi...  
  
„Bist du noch immer an der Revanche interessiert ?"  
  
Was soll's, ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr gespielt. Es könnte recht interessant werden, zumindest recht spaßig.  
  
„Wieso nicht ? Ich wette, ich kann dich immer noch in den Boden stampfen..."  
  
„Nicht so schnell, meine Dame, da habe ich noch ein Wort mitzureden. Bevor wir spielen, sollten wir jedoch unsere Kleidung wechseln. Danach gehen wir dorthin, wo unsere Söhne spielen."  
  
„In Ordnung, bin in 10 Minuten wieder hier."  
  
Was hat mich nur geritten, dass ich mich auf ein Fußballspiel gegen Taichi einlasse, und dass dann noch vor unseren Kindern. Eigentlich sollte ich zu alt für solche Spielereien sein. Aber andererseits konnte ich noch nie eine Herausforderung gegen Taichi ablehnen, und so jung habe ich mich schon ewiglich nicht mehr gefühlt...  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.2 Kapitel 3 – Der Ball ist unser Leben  
  
{A/N: Matt ist der Kosename Mathews, nur um zwischen ihm und Yamato abzugrenzen}  
  
*** Matt – ca. 15-20 Minuten später ***  
  
Jean ist ein recht guter Spieler, ich habe nur selten jemanden mit seinem Talent und seinem Einsatz gesehen und folglich eine solche Herausforderung gehabt. Die meisten, die gegen mich antraten, habe ich ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt. Aber Jean ist viel eher meine Liga. Was soll ich über die anderen Spieler hier sagen ? Sie sind auch recht gut, auch wenn sie nicht annähernd Jeans Niveau haben. Was mir an denen aber recht gut gefällt ist das Teamplay, sie agieren wie eine Einheit und konzentrieren sich nicht auf ein oder zwei Spitzenspieler. Das ist hier weitaus besser als in meinem alten ‚Verein', wo fast alle nur für sich allein spielten. Es ist eine wahre Herausforderung hier anzutreten.  
  
Wir haben schon über eine halbe Stunde gekickt, als ich zwei Erwachsene im Sportdress anjoggen sehe. An sich ist das nichts Ungewöhnliches, außer dass es Jeans Vater und meine Mom sind. Ich weiß, dass Mom hin und wider mal joggt, aber es sieht irgendwie anders aus, es wirkt schon wie ein Wettkampf zwischen den beiden, aber viel mehr ein spielerischer Wettkampf...  
  
„...So Taichi, nun bist du dran !"  
  
„Das glaubst auch nur du ! Beim Kampf Mann gegen Mann war ich immer Sieger..."  
  
„Das mag ja sein, aber zwischen uns war es niemals Mann gegen Mann, du musstest immer Staub fressen..."  
  
„Na das werden wir ja sehen... Mach dich auf den Kampf deines Lebens gefasst..."  
  
„Und du auch. Ich werde dich zu Hackfleisch bearbeiten, so fein, dass du durch ein Sieb passt..."  
  
„Und ich dich so tief in den Boden stampfen, so dass du deine Mutter in Japan besuchen kannst..."  
  
„Das möchte ich sehen..."  
  
Whoa !!! Was ist denn hier los, im ersten Moment dachte ich wirklich, dass die beiden sich streiten, aber es wirkt irgendwie anders. Deren Gesichter sehen partout nicht so aus, wie damals bei Mom und Dad, definitiv anders.  
  
Ich merke, wie Jeans Dad und meine Mom ‚gemächlich' in unsere Richtung joggen, wobei Jeans Dad einen Fußball in seinen Händen dabei trägt. Ich könnte fast annehmen, dass sie ein Spiel ‚Mann-gegen-Mann' spielen wollen...  
  
„Jean... Schau mal..." Ich zeige gleichzeitig auf unsere Eltern.  
  
Jeans Gesichtsausdruck kurz darauf zeigt mir, dass er wohl genauso irritiert ist wie ich. Aber in einem Punkt bin ich mir sicher, DAS MUSS ICH MIR ANSCHAUEN !!!!  
  
„Komm, Jean, das will ich seh'n."  
  
„Ich auch." Und an den Rest der Mannschaft richtet er : „Spielt erst mal ohne uns weiter..."  
  
Die restlichen Spieler schauen kurz zu uns herüber und machen dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört haben. Sie scheinen es gewohnt zu sein, dass Jean hin und wieder pausiert.  
  
„Ach übrigens, gutes Spiel, ich hatte schon lange keine solche Herausforderung mehr. Und hier macht es definitiv mehr Spaß zu spielen als mit meinen alten Mannschaft."  
  
„Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur allzu gut zurückgeben. Bisher bist du meine größte Herausforderung, neben meinen Dad."  
  
„Spielt er so gut ?"  
  
„Wenn er mal spielt, dann ja. Aber aus irgendeinen Grund spielt er nur sehr ungern, sagt irgendwas von altem Schmerz, oder so... Keine Ahnung. Er hat mir auch einige Tricks beigebracht, welche er angeblich von einem Freund aus seiner Kindheit gelernt hat. Er spricht nicht gerne über diese Zeit..."  
  
„Komisch, das scheint wohl eine allgemeine Krankheit zu sein, weder mein Dad noch meine Mom reden gerne über ihre Kindheit, als ob sie irgendwas verschweigen wollen..."  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich dein Dad ?"  
  
Tja... Soll ich's ihm erzählen ? Warum auch nicht, es ist ja an sich kein Geheimnis...  
  
„Irgendwo in Florida. Meine Eltern ließen sich vor zwei Jahren scheiden, ihm war seine Karriere bei der NASA wichtiger als die Familie. Hinzu kam dann noch der ganze Kram, den man aus all diesen Fernsehserien kennt..."  
  
„Sorry, das muss schlimm sein."  
  
„Die Scheidung ?"  
  
„Eher, dass du von deinem Dad getrennt bist."  
  
„Weniger... Konnte mich ja schon die Jahre zuvor daran gewöhnen. Das einzige, was schmerzt, ist, dass ich meinen Bruder Kai nicht mehr sehen kann."  
  
„Du hast einen Bruder ?"  
  
„Ja, wie schon gesagt, sein Name ist Kai und ist in deinem Alter. Ihm traf die Scheidung noch härter, da er jetzt mit Dad leben muss und vermutlich die meiste Zeit alleine sein wird."  
  
„War... Ist dein Dad so schlimm ?"  
  
„Wie soll ich's am besten sagen... Ich kenne meinen Onkel Takeru besser als mein Dad, und er lebt in England mit meinem Cousin. Dad vergaß sogar die letzten Jahre Kais und mein Geburtstag, geschweige denn Moms. Wenn ich ihn mal sah, dann war er jedoch voll witzig, er unterrichtete mich sogar mal das Mundharmonikaspielen. Aber das war vor etlichen Jahren..."  
  
Ist es wirklich schon solange her ? – Stimmt, ich war damals 5, als er mir meine Mundharmonika zu Weihnachten schenkte und mir die folgenden Wochen das Spielen beibrachte. Damals war ich so stolz auf Dad... Und heute ? ... Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wie ich Dad betrachten soll...  
  
„Sorry, dass ich das Thema heraufbeschworen habe."  
  
Ich merke, dass sich bei den letzten Gedanken wohl ein paar Tränen gebildet haben müssen.  
  
„Kein Problem. Ich denk' halt nicht mehr allzu häufig an Dad. Es gab gute Zeiten mit ihm, aber diese sind einfach zu lange her..."  
  
Da fällt mir auf, dass unsere Eltern schon am Kicken sind.  
  
„Besser, wir schauen den beiden zu..." Ich zeige dabei auf unsere Eltern.  
  
„Besser..."  
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde schauen wir unseren Eltern beim Kicken zu. Erst wirkte deren Spiel etwas träge, insbesondere Moms, aber nach kurzer Zeit merke ich, wie das Tempo und die Technik an Qualität zunehmen. Wenn ich zuerst dachte, sie beide wären unteres Niveau, jetzt spielen sie mindestens um zwei Klassen besser als Jean oder ich. Vor allem Mom fällt mir auf, sie spielt recht offensiv, sie attackiert Jeans Dad bis aufs Blut...  
  
„Die sind wirklich gut..."  
  
! „Gut ?" „Wenn ich bedenke, wie Dad mit mir bisher gespielt hat, dann umschreibt ‚gut' dieses nicht mal annähernd."  
  
„Das stimmt... Ich wusste nicht, dass Mom so gut spielen kann, ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass sie überhaupt Fußball spielen kann... Wollen wir sie herausfordern ?"  
  
„Warum nicht... Ich will gerne mal gegen jemanden spielen, der zwei Klassen besser ist als ich."  
  
„Ich ebenfalls..."  
  
Wir rennen auf unsere Eltern, besser gesagt auf seinen Dad und meine Mom zu.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Herausforderung, Dad ?"  
  
„Ihr beide gegen uns ?"  
  
„Yup !"  
  
„Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher ? Niemand hat bis heute das Taiora-Team geschlagen."  
  
„Taiora ?"  
  
Taiora ? Was ist das für'n Name ?  
  
„Taichi-Sora, wir waren die Geißeln auf dem Fußballfeld, oder Sora ?"  
  
„Und wie, wir haben mehr Schienbeine verletzt als alles andere..."  
  
Meine Mom fügt dem nur ein finsteres Grinsen hinzu... Was ist denn los mit Mom ? So kenne ich sie ja gar nicht...  
  
„Okay, wir nehmen eure Herausforderung an..." Zu meiner Mom gerichtet fragt er noch : „Sora, bist du jetzt aufgewärmt ?"  
  
Haben die noch nicht ernsthaft gespielt ? Oder soll es uns nur entmutigen ?  
  
„Jetzt bin ich erst richtig heiß... Zeigen wir unseren Herausforderern, wer die Könige auf dem Fußballfeld sind..."  
  
Kaum gesagt klatschen sie sich gegenseitig in die Hände.  
  
„Ihr seid die Herausforderer, so erhaltet ihr als erstes den Ball. Versucht uns zu schlagen..."  
  
Kaum ausgesprochen, beginnt unser Fight...  
  
Nie wieder... Wirklich nie wieder fordere ich meine Mom beim Fußballspielen heraus. Sie und Jeans Dad haben Jean und mich regelrecht in den Boden gestampft, uns eine regelrechte Lektion erteilt. Glücklicherweise haben wir rechtzeitig aufgehört, die ‚Punkte' zu zählen, das wäre ein absolutes Debakel für uns geworden...  
  
„Wollt ihr uns nochmals herausfordern ? Ich bin gerade erst richtig warm geworden..."  
  
„Besser nicht... Ich habe definitiv genug für heute..."  
  
„Ich auch..."  
  
„Spielverderber !"  
  
„Ach, lass es, Taichi. Für heute soll es genügend Demütigung sein... Für heute..."  
  
Den letzten Part fügt Mom in einem spielerischen Ton hinzu, als ob sie sagen wollte, dass sie noch genügend Gelegenheiten dazu haben würden... Ich wunder mich nur, was mit Mom passiert ist, so kenne ich sie definitiv nicht. Bisher war sie immer recht protektiv und sicherheitsbewusst mir gegenüber, aber heute ist sie komplett anders. Aber es gefällt mir, so viel Spaß hatte ich noch nie mit Mom, noch nie...  
  
„Was haltet ihr von Pizza zum Mittag ?"  
  
Dumme Frage, wer kann schon eine Pizza ablehnen... Ich jedenfalls nicht !!!  
  
Das ist jedoch der perfekte Abschluss für diesen Morgen... ein perfekter Morgen...  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.3 Kapitel 4 – Vergangenheiten  
  
*** Nach dem Mittag bei Takenouchis ***  
  
Was soll ich sagen, das war ein wundervoller Vormittag, so viel Spaß hatte ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Ich verstehe eigentlich gar nicht, wieso ich überhaupt mit dem Fußballspielen aufgehört habe... Ach ja, wegen meiner Mutter, sie hatte sich damals gewünscht, dass ich etwas damenhafteres spielen sollte, einen etwas ‚ungefährlicheren' Sport. So fing ich damals an, Tennis zu spielen. Überhaupt habe ich vieles damals aufgegeben, was meine Mutter als nicht so damenhaft erachtet hatte und wurde demzufolge sehr gesetzter, fast schon so wie sie... Im Nachhinein erkenne ich, dass ich damit einen genauso großen Fehler beging als wie zuvor, als ich nur gegen meine Mutter rebellierte...  
  
Aber ich kann ihr an sich keinen Vorwurf machen, es war ja am Ende meine eigene Entscheidung, so zu werden, wie sie wollte. Und so beging ich exakt den gleichen Fehler wie Mutter und wurde zu konservativ...  
  
„So, raus mit der Sprache, wer bist du und was hast du mit Mom gemacht ?" Matt reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
Irgendwie kann ich mir ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Nichts, außer dass ich sie heute Morgen als Aperitif verspeist habe, bevor ich mich aufmache, die gesamte Erdbevölkerung zu verschlingen." Dem füge ich lediglich ein finsteres Lachen hinzu.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich musste diesen Scherz einfach bringen. Ich glaube, Taichi hat in mir meine alten Gefühle geweckt...  
  
Der Anblick Matts ist einfach zu köstlich, man könnte denken, er glaubt das, was ich gerade sagte.  
  
„Und ich glaube, ich bin wieder hungrig..."  
  
Ich mache mich auf in Richtung Matts mit fletschenden Zähnen. Währenddessen achte ich genauestens auf Matts Mimik, welche sich noch immer nicht ‚normalisiert' hat. Kaum bin ich bei ihm angelangt, gaukle ich ihm vor, dass ich ihn wirklich angreifen und verspeisen wolle, jedoch endet dieses dann in einer Kitzelattacke, der er hilflos ausgeliefert ist.  
  
Ich weiß, dass es kindisch ist, aber heute ist mir halt danach, ich will mal wieder richtig Spaß haben und anscheinend gefällt es Matt wenn auch nicht just in diesem Moment... Es ist einfach wundervoll, mal wieder ausgelassen zu sein und den Ernst des Alltags abzustreifen, es ist einfach viel zu lange her... viel zu lange...  
  
Es ist irgendwie erschütternd, wie ich mich all die Jahre so verändert habe, wie ich genauso stocksteif wie meine Mutter geworden bin, obwohl ich es mir damals geschworen habe, niemals so zu sein wie sie, aber genau das ist aus mir geworden... Wie konnte ich dieses nur zulassen ? Wie konnte ich mich selbst vergessen ?  
  
„Mom ? Bist du in Ordnung ?"  
  
Bin in Ordnung ? Ich bin einfach nur verwirrt...  
  
„Ja... Nein... Keine Ahnung"  
  
„Mom, was ist eigentlich los mit dir ? Du bist so anders heute."  
  
Eine gute Frage, eine wirklich gute Frage. Aber die Antwort ist anders, als man sich denken könnte. Man sollte besser fragen, was war all die Jahre los mit mir...  
  
„Hab' ich mich wirklich so stark verändert ?"  
  
„Und wie! Aber soviel Spaß wie heute hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr mit dir."  
  
Irgendwie muss ich darüber kichern, es ist schön, dass er sich ebenfalls darüber freut.  
  
„Dann sind wir ja schon zu zweit." Ich füge dem ein zufriedenes Lächeln hinzu.  
  
„Aber nun erzähl mir, seit wann und wie kennst du Jeans Dad ?"  
  
Irgendwie war es mir klar, dass er nach Taichi fragen würde. So etwas musste ihn ja neugierig machen.  
  
„Okay, okay... Wir kennen uns seitdem ich fünf war. Damals hatte ich von meinem Vater einen Fußball geschenkt bekommen und Taichi damals durch Zufall getroffen."  
  
„Wie ‚durch Zufall' ?"  
  
„Am Kopf mit dem Ball... Mein erster Schuss und schon ein Treffer..."  
  
Matt muss einfach losprusten... „Ist nicht dein Ernst."  
  
„Iss' es... Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich eigentlich den Ball meinem Vater, der gute 6 Meter neben Taichi stand, zuspielen wollte... Es war nur ein ‚kleines Bisschen' daneben... Seitdem haben Taichi und ich nahezu jeden Nachmittag auf dem Fußballfeld verbracht, wir waren das berühmte ‚Taiora- Team', die Geißeln des Fußballfelds."  
  
„Wieso hast du dann eigentlich aufgehört, Fußball zu spielen ? Du bist doch sehr gut darin."  
  
„Bedank dich bei meiner Mutter, sie hielt es damals für ‚nicht damenhaft' und hat mich irgendwie überredet, stattdessen Tennis zu spielen... Darin war ich nie ein As, immer nur unteres Mittelmaß. Und als ich später dann noch den Kontakt zu Taichi verloren habe, so verlor ich jegliches Interesse an diesem Spiel... Fußball ohne Taichi war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe..."  
  
„Und was ist denn passiert ?"  
  
„Das weiß ich eigentlich auch nicht, wir haben uns seit wir 14 waren gemächlich voneinander distanziert. Und irgendwann ist er nach Frankreich gegangen, wo er nur noch spärlich Kontakt mit seiner Schwester und deinem Onkel hatte. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was passiert sein konnte, dass unsere Freundschaft einfach so versiegte."  
  
„War denn irgendwas besonderes in dem Jahr passiert ?"  
  
Was war damals passiert ? Ach ja, unser Kampf gegen Malomyotismon. Aber da war er noch sehr, sehr offen mir gegenüber, erst seit ungefähr unseren Sieg gegen Malomyotismon hatte er sich von mir, bzw. von uns distanziert. Was konnte damals nur passiert sein ? Was ?  
  
„Eine Menge, eine riesige Menge... Es war ein Jahr voller Veränderungen, ein Jahr voller Freude aber auch voller Trauer..."  
  
Soll ich's ihm erzählen ? Warum auch nicht, es ist ja auch Teil seiner Geschichte, seines Schicksals. Er kennt zwar einen Teil der Geschichte, der, welcher in den Geschichtsbüchern steht, aber nicht die komplette.  
  
„... Es war das Jahr, als sich zwölf Kinder erhoben, um zwei Welten zu beschützen."  
  
„Es war ‚das' Jahr ? Und was hat das mit dir oder Jeans Dad zu tun ?"  
  
„Mehr, als du denkst... Mehr, als du denkst... Warte einen Moment."  
  
Ich gehe in mein Schlafzimmer und hole die zwei wichtigsten Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit aus dem Versteck hervor. Danach kehre ich zurück zu Matt.  
  
„Schau dir das Bild hier an." Ich gebe Matt das Bild von uns zwölfen ohne unsere Partner. „Erkennst Du jemand darauf ?"  
  
Nach längerem Anstarren antwortet er endlich.  
  
„Diese zwei erinnern mich irgendwie an Dad und Onkel Takeru, aber da sind auch andere, die ich glaube, schon mal gesehen zu haben."  
  
„Das kommt auch hin, es sind dein Vater und Onkel. Neben deinem Vater, das bin ich und der Jugendliche mit der Riesenmähne, das ist Taichi, Jeans Vater..." Mir ist es bis heuer nie richtig aufgefallen, aber Taichi wirkt so verletzt hinter seiner Maske des kalten Lächelns, ebenso fällt mir nun auf, dass er von mir möglichst weit entfernt auf dem Foto ist, von mir und Yamato. Was zur Hölle ist bloß damals passiert ? Und wieso ist es mir nie richtig aufgefallen ? „... Die anderen sind Hikari, Taichis Schwester, Koushiro, Mimi, meine damalige beste Freundin, Jyou, Ken mit Miyako, Daisuke und unser ‚Nesthäkchen' Iori..." Währenddessen zeige ich gleichzeitig auf die entsprechenden Personen auf dem Bild.  
  
„Einen Moment, Mom, was willst du mir eigentlich sagen ?"  
  
Ich reiche Matt das zweite Foto, welches lediglich einige Minuten vorher von unserer Gruppe geschossen wurde, dieses Mal jedoch inklusive unserer Digimonpartner.  
  
Der Blick von Matt, als er unsere ‚Freunde' erkennt, ist einfach goldig, voller Verwirrung aber mit einen Hauch von Stolz...  
  
„Ich glaube, jetzt verstehst du, was in dem Jahr passiert ist, es war das Jahr unserer größten Herausforderung, das Jahr, wo wir unsere Freunde wieder trafen, aber auch wieder verloren. Der Kampf gegen Malomyotismon hat damals die ganze Digiwelt schwer zu schaffen gemacht, so dass sie selbst mithilfe von Oikawas letzter Lebenskraft nicht ohne weiteres geheilt werden konnte. Wir mussten damals unsere Partner in deren Welt zurücklassen mit lediglich einer wagen Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen."  
  
„Hast du und Dad deshalb uns nichts von eurer Vergangenheit erzählt ?"  
  
„Teils... Es schmerzte natürlich, unsere Partner schon wieder zu verlieren, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Wir wollten ebenfalls euch schützen. Wenn du oder Kai jemals ein falsches Wort verloren hättet und die Presse hätte davon Wind gekriegt... Du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an den ganzen Wirbel, als dein Dad für die ISS-Mission ausgewählt wurde."  
  
„Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut daran, es war die Hölle..."  
  
Das war's auch, den ganzen Tag die Presse vorm Haus und nur darauf wartend, dass jemand das Haus verließ. Matt und Kai wurden unentwegt über Yamato ausgefragt, ob sie stolz seien und ähnliches... Damals begann ich, Yamatos Beruf langsam, aber sicher zu verabscheuen; während Yamato sich hinter den Mauern seiner Einsatzzentrale versteckte, waren Matt, Kai und ich den Reportern schutzlos ausgeliefert. Und am Ende war alles für die Katz', als sich herausstellte, dass Yamato aufgrund einer Kinderkrankheit abkommandiert wurde.  
  
„Wäre jedoch das ganze mit der Digiwelt rausgekommen, dann wäre dieses damals nur ein kleiner Hauch gegenüber einen Orkan gewesen, ein Tropfen verglichen mit einem Wasserfall."  
  
„Ich glaube, ich verstehe. Aber wieso erzählst du es jetzt ?"  
  
„Du bist alt genug, um es zu verstehen, und alt genug, um dich der Verantwortung dieses Wissens zu stellen. Hinzu kommt dieses Treffen gestern und heute, ich glaube weniger an einen Zufall als an Schicksal, Schicksal hat uns immer wieder zusammengeführt und immer passierte etwas besonderes. Ich glaube fest daran, dass etwas passieren wird, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was. Ich möchte dich lieber schon vorher auf mögliche zukünftige Ereignisse vorbereitet wissen, nur zur Vorsicht."  
  
Bevor ich mich versehe, erzähle ich Matt den Anfang unserer Abenteuer.  
  
*** Währenddessen nebenan ***  
  
Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, sie wiederzusehen und dann noch ungebunden. Wir haben uns gerade erst getroffen und schon soviel Spaß wie seit langem nicht mehr gehabt. Wenn ich bedenke, wie sehr mich ihr Anblick damals so geschmerzt hat, so wirkt selbiger komplett anders auf mich. Aber andererseits war ich nie richtig wütend oder sauer auf sie, nur auf ‚ihn'. Wieso musste er mir so was antun, wieso musste er mein Vertrauen so missbrauchen, ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich wollte doch nur einen freundschaftlichen Rat von ihm, und was gab er mir ? Einen Rat, der nur ihm zum Vorteil gereichte... Was mir jedoch am meisten leid tat, war der Fakt, dass ich genau das verlor, weswegen ich ihr damals nie die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, unsere Freundschaft.  
  
Ich hoffe nur, dass ich diesmal mehr Mut aufbringen werde, mehr als damals, als ich aufgrund meiner eigenen Feigheit alles verlor. Nein, dieses Mal will ich meine Chance wahren, selbst wenn es mich die Freundschaft zu ‚ihm' komplett kosten sollte. Sora, ich liebe dich, ich habe dich immer geliebt, selbst als mein Herz Cat gehörte...  
  
„Dad ? Du bist so ruhig, fühlst du dich in Ordnung ?" Jean holt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
„Entschuldige Jean, ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken."  
  
„Nun erzähl, Dad, wie und wo hast du Matts Mom kennengelernt ?"  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, als ich sie zum ersten Mal traf... Genauer gesagt traf sie damals mich und es brachte mir enorme Kopfschmerzen...  
  
„Es war auf einem Fußballfeld, oder besser gesagt im Park, als sie mich traf."  
  
„Häh ??? Heißt es nicht, als du sie trafst ?"  
  
„Nein, in diesem Fall hat sie mich getroffen... mit einem Fußball genau auf meinem Kopf. Obwohl wir beide erst 5 waren, hatte sie einen Mördertritt drauf, auch wenn sie das Ziel, ihren Vater, nur leicht um 5 oder 6 Meter verfehlt hatte. Das hat mich damals sofort fasziniert, sie war ein Naturtalent, so spielten wir fortan fast täglich miteinander. Später wurden wir das gefürchtete ‚Taiora-Team' und waren seitdem unzertrennlich. Zusammen waren wir eine echte Landplage, nichts und niemand war vor uns sicher."  
  
„Und wieso habt ihr euch getrennt ?"  
  
„Als ich 14 war, wurde ich von einem sehr guten Freund schwer, schwer verletzt, mein Vertrauen wurde stark missbraucht, seitdem verlor ich jegliches Vertrauen in meine Freunde und mein eigenes Selbstvertrauen. Ich kapselte mich damals von der Umwelt ab und verlor mich in Depressionen. Wären da nicht meine Schwester und ihr damaliger Freund gewesen, dann wüsste ich nicht, was passiert wäre. Es war deren Idee, dass ich mit deiner Mutter zusammenkam, welche ein ähnliches Schicksal durchlebt hatte. Und so heilten wir uns gegenseitig."  
  
„Wer war dieser Freund ?"  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob er alt genug, reif genug, für diesen Teil der Geschichte ist, aber andererseits war er seit jeher gezwungen, schneller alt zu werden als andere seines Jahrgangs.  
  
„Versprich mir vorher, dass du niemals jemand darüber etwas erzählst, insbesondere Matt und Sora gegenüber. Es ist wichtig, dass beide es niemals erfahren."  
  
Er scheint einen Moment drüber nachzudenken.  
  
„In Ordnung, Dad. Versprochen."  
  
„Es war Soras Exmann, Matts Vater. Ich hoffe, du verstehst nun, wieso ich nicht möchte, dass einer von den beiden dieses erfährt. Ich möchte nicht, dass Matt von seinem Vater noch schlechter denkt, als er es anscheinend jetzt schon tut."  
  
Ich merke, dass Jean darüber leicht schockiert ist, er hat wohl mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.  
  
„Sollte ich noch etwas wissen ?"  
  
Soll ich es ihm erzählen ? Ich glaube, heute ist der beste Zeitpunkt dafür, auch wenn es mich schmerzt, an diese Zeit erinnert zu werden, damals als wir unsere besten Freunde zurücklassen mussten, damals als ich Cat zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte...  
  
„Da ist noch etwas... Aber warte mal einen Moment."  
  
Ich gehe in mein Schlafzimmer und hole ein bestimmtes Bild aus dem Schrank, das Bild mit uns 24, aber ebenfalls das Bild von Cat und ihrem Partner. Danach kehre ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu Jean zurück.  
  
„Hier ist ein Bild deiner Mutter mit einem sehr guten Freund." Ich händige Jean das zweite Bild aus.  
  
Jean schaut erst verwirrt, aber man kann regelrecht zusehen, wie die Groschen fallen.  
  
„Soll das heißen, dass Mom eine von den Zwölfen ist ?"  
  
„Nicht ganz. Sie war zwar ein Digiritter, aber keine von den Zwölfen, sie schlug andere Schlachten und sie half beim letzten großen Kampf, aber sie war keine von den legendären Zwölfen, wie so viele, die nicht erwähnt wurden. Ich kann dir jedoch ein Bild mit den Zwölfen zeigen, alle zwölf mit ihren Partnern." Nun händige ich ihm das andere Bild aus.  
  
Als Matt sich dieses Bild anschaut, bemerke ich eine leichte Verwirrung in ihm.  
  
„Irgendwie seltsam, ich glaube, einige schon mal gesehen zu haben, aber ich weiß nicht, woher... Moment, dieses Mädchen sieht aus wie Cousine Mimi, und dieser Jugendliche wie Matt."  
  
„Es kommt schon nahe dran, das Mädchen ist deine Tante Hikari und der, der so aussieht wie Matt, ist Yamato, Matts Vater. Neben ihm steht auch Sora. Nun schau dir mal diesen Typen hier an, kennst du ihn ?" Ich zeige auf mein damaliges Abbild.  
  
Man kann sehen, wie Jean ein Geistesblitz durchfährt. „Bist das du ?"  
  
„In Fleisch und Blut. Die anderen auf dem Foto sind Takeru, Yamatos Bruder..." Im Gedanken führe ich fort mit ‚und fast dein Onkel' „, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako und das jüngste Mitglied Iori. Das Digimon neben mir, das ist Agumon, er konnte sich in Greymon, Metallgreymon und Wargreymon verwandeln. Ich wünschte, du könntest Agumon kennenlernen, aber dummerweise ist die Digiwelt versiegelt, wodurch kein Zugang zu ihr besteht."  
  
„Werde ich ihn und die anderen einmal treffen können ?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber mit etwas Hoffnung wirst du es bestimmt können. An sich ist es eher eine Frage der Zeit und nicht mehr. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ja einige unserer Abenteuer erzählen. Jedoch musst du mir hoch und heilig versprechen, dass du keinem etwas von diesen oder von unserer Identität erzählst. Es ist extrem wichtig."  
  
Ich merke, wie Jean erwägt, etwas dagegen vorzubringen, aber schließlich merke ich ein leichtes Seufzen.  
  
„In Ordnung, ich verspreche es. Darf ich es wenigstens Jean erzählen ?"  
  
„Wenn seine Mutter es ihm schon erzählt hat, dann ja, dann könnt ihr gerne darüber reden, aber warte noch so lange, bis ich mit ihr darüber geredet habe. Das ist etwas, dass er besser von seiner Mutter erfährt und nicht per dritter Hand."  
  
„Okay..." Ich merke einen leicht enttäuschten Unterton, aber er akzeptiert meine Entscheidung.  
  
So beginne ich, ihm etwas aus unserer Vergangenheit zu erzählen...  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.4 Kapitel 5 – Ein kleines Gespräch  
  
Was für ein recht interessanter Nachmittag, als mein Sohn mich über meine komplette Vergangenheit regelrecht ausgefragt hat. Zum Glück kann ich mir sicher sein, dass er mit seinen Worten recht vorsichtig diesbezüglich umgehen wird. Ich frage mich, ob Taichi es seinem Sohn auch schon erzählt hat, und wenn ja, was genau. Genauso würde ich gerne wissen, was er die letzten (ich glaube) 17 Jahre genau getrieben hat, oder was damals wirklich passiert ist, was ihn von uns – mir – verjagt hat. War es mein Fehler ? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht ? War er vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig ? Das kann nicht sein, nicht Taichi... Andererseits hätte das einiges von seinem damaligen seltsamen Verhalten erklärt, z.B. wieso er Yamato und mich wie die Pest mied... Aber wieso hat er mir dann damals nichts erzählt, wieso hat er mich dann ohne einen Widerstand gehen lassen ? Wieso hat er dann nicht mit irgendjemand darüber gesprochen ? Jeder, den ich gefragt hatte, hat mir nur deren Unwissenheit dargestellt... Irgendwie passt alles nicht so recht zusammen, da muss noch etwas anderes gewesen sein... Aber wenn ich es jetzt genauer bedenke, glaube ich, dass Hikari und Takeru die ganze Wahrheit kennen, obwohl beide dieses immer bestritten...  
  
Die Türklingel reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Und wie ich Matt kenne, hängt er gerade vor der Spielkonsole und hört keinen Ton... Wieso musste Yamato ihm diese bloß schenken, aber jetzt ist es zu spät, um sich darüber zu ‚ärgern'. Außerdem wäre es recht unfair Matt gegenüber, wenn ich mich an die Nachmittage erinnere, an denen ich mit Taichi die lokalen Spielhallen* unsicher machte... Ups... Schon wieder die Klingel... Besser ich beantworte sie...  
  
Als ich die Tür öffne, sehe ich das mir so vertraute Lächeln mit dem passenden Gesicht.  
  
„Lange nicht gesehen..."  
  
„Taichi, es waren doch nur ein paar Stunden seit dem gemeinsamen Mittagessen... Oder hast du es schon wieder vergessen ?"  
  
„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, so eine Essensschlacht hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt..."  
  
Ich hatte gehofft, es vergessen zu können... Nicht wirklich, es war einfach zu lustig, wie er und sein Sohn am Ende aussahen... Geschweige denn von Matt und mir... Ich hoffe bloß, dass niemand ein Foto von uns geschossen hat – das wäre zu peinlich... Trotz allem kann ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ich auch nicht, obwohl ich es versuche..."  
  
„Ohh..." Ich merke, wie sich sein Lächeln leicht in ein enttäuschtes Gesicht verändert...  
  
„Mann, entspann dich, mir hat's doch auch Laune gebracht. Willst du nicht reinkommen ?"  
  
Im Prinzip zerre ich Taichi in mein Wohnzimmer, er hat nicht wirklich die Wahl.  
  
Ich merke, wie er leicht mein Wohnzimmer inspiziert. Aber das ist nichts, worüber ich mich aufregen würde, ich tat's ja ebenfalls in seiner Wohnung. Und wahrscheinlich will er einfach mehr über mich in Erfahrung bringen. Es war ja eine so lange Zeit, in der wir keinen Kontakt zueinander hatten. Ich merke, wie Taichi sich an den Fotos an der Wand interessiert. Plötzlich zeigt er auf eines, wo meine beiden Söhne drauf sind, welches, kurz bevor Matt und ich hierher gezogen, sind aufgenommen wurde.  
  
„Ist das darauf dein zweiter Sohn ?"  
  
„Ja, das ist Kai. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ebenfalls das Sorgerecht für ihn, jedoch entschied der Richter damals anders."  
  
„Sorry... Ich wusste nicht, dass es so hart für dich ist."  
  
Ich benötige einige Sekunden, um mich wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
„Ich vermisse ihn nur... Sag schon, wieso hast du dich den ganzen weiten Weg zwischen deiner und meiner Wohnung aufgenommen ?"  
  
„Ähem... eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob Jean morgen Mittag bei dir mitessen kann, da ich leider in der UN unabkömmlich bin."  
  
„Kein Problem. Ob ich nun für zwei oder drei koche, dass macht für mich absolut keinen Unterschied. Ist es wirklich so wichtig ?"  
  
„Dummerweise ja... Normalerweise versuche ich meine Aufenthalte in der UN während der Ferien so gering wie möglich zu gestalten, aber hin und wieder geht's nicht anders."  
  
„Verständlich. Und was macht Jean normalerweise dann, während du dann bei der Arbeit bist ?"  
  
„Meistens verbringt er dann die Zeit bei einem Freund oder wenn's wirklich nicht anders geht, bleibt er halt zuhause. Für sein Alter ist er recht selbstständig. Und wenn er hungrig ist, weiß er auch, wie man sich Fertiggerichte zubereiten kann. Trotz allem mag ich es nicht, ihn über die Zeit alleine zu lassen."  
  
„Das ist wohl der Preis, den man als alleinerziehendes Elternteil zahlen muss."  
  
„Das ist einer von vielen. Früher war es schwerer, als Jean noch recht jung war. Als ich noch in Frankreich lebte, waren zumindest seine Großeltern da, um ihn während meiner Abwesenheiten zu versorgen..."  
  
„Wie schaffst du es nur ?"  
  
Taichi schaut mich fragend an, er möchte wohl eher wissen, in welche Richtung diese Frage gehen soll.  
  
„Wie schaffst du es eigentlich, deinen Sohn, deinen Job und den ganzen Haushalt zu meistern ? Ich hatte ja schon Probleme während der letzten guten zwei Jahre, wo ich nur einen Teilzeitjob hatte. Wie schaffst du diesen Spagat ?"  
  
Er schaut mich irgendwie seltsam, es ist irgendwie eine Mischung aus Sorge, Mitleid und Belustigung, an.  
  
„Ich will dich nicht anlügen: Nur sehr, sehr schwer... Ohne Jeans Mithilfe ginge es überhaupt nicht. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht nötig, doch er muss seinen eigenen Teil in unserem Haushalt beitragen, auch wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten sind."  
  
„Und das funktioniert dann ?"  
  
„Im Allgemeinen ja... Und wenn mir doch mal der Haushalt über die Ohren wächst, dann improvisiere ich halt. Hin und wieder frage ich mal meine Schwester, ob sie für ein Wochenende auf Jean aufpassen kann, oder ich lade sie und Mimi zu mir ein."  
  
„Du lässt deine Schwester für dich den Haushalt schmeißen ?" Dem füge ich einen hinterhältigen, bösen Blick hinzu.  
  
„NEIN... Nur wenn sie hier ist, dann kann sich Jean nicht von ihr und Mimi loseisen, so dass ich ein bisschen mehr Zeit für den Haushalt finde, und nebenbei, meine Schwester und Nichte übernehmen freiwillig den Kochpart, sie bestehen sogar darauf."  
  
Es ist schön, mal ein wenig von der eigenen Nichte, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr wirklich ist, zu hören. Vielleicht sollte ich eher bei diesem Thema verweilen, über Elternprobleme bzw. Probleme mit dem Haushalt habe ich später noch genügend Zeit und es interessiert mich, etwas über Dais Schwester zu hören.  
  
„Wie geht es eigentlich den beiden ? Ich habe sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
„Was soll ich großartig sagen, für Hikari ging das Leben weiter und mithilfe unserer Mutter schaffte sie dann auch ihre Ausbildung zur Lehrerin. Derzeit unterrichtet sie an unserer alten Schule die dritte Klasse. Mimi hingegen sieht genauso aus wie Hikari damals, aber in ihrem Verhalten ist sie ganz der Vater. Schade ist nur, dass Takeru sie nicht sehen kann..."  
  
Es ist traurig, wenn ich daran denken muss, wie diese Familie durchs Schicksal zerstört wurde. Sie steht im absoluten Gegensatz zu meiner Scheidung damals.  
  
„Wie hat Hikari eigentlich die Trennung verkraftet ? Ich hoffe nur, ihr erging es weitaus besser als Takeru."  
  
„Wohl kaum... Sie gibt sich noch immer die Schuld an der Trennung, und sie trauert selbst nach all den Jahren um den Verlust ihres Verlobten und ihres Sohnes."  
  
„Also genauso schlimm. Ich hatte gehofft, dass zumindest sie den Schicksalsschlag besser verkraftet hätte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, irgendwie wusste ich es..."  
  
„Takeru auch ? Aber ganz ehrlich, es war nichts anderes zu erwarten... Nicht bei den beiden. Aber erzähl mir etwas über meinen Neffen, zumindest könnte ich Hikari damit ein wenig aufmuntern."  
  
„Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn und Takeru sah, war damals bei meiner Scheidung. Daisuke hat das Aussehen seines Vaters geerbt, auch sein Sprachtalent, aber das restliche Verhalten ist das Hikaris. Er ist im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ein Sonnenschein und wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, warum Takeru niemals aufgegeben hat."  
  
„Was würde ich geben, nur um den beiden zu helfen, sie sind wohl die beiden Personen, denen ein solches Los niemals hätte widerfahren dürfen. Nach alldem, was diese beiden durchlebt haben, erhielten sie das grausamste Schicksal von uns allen..."  
  
Mann, ich habe Taichi nur selten so melancholisch gesehen, aber er hat Recht, ich hätte dieses Schicksal jedem anderen auf dieser Welt eher gewünscht als den beiden, oder besser den vieren. Deren Liebe ist in meinen Augen eine ganz besondere, etwas, was ich nur sehr, sehr selten auf dieser Welt bislang gesehen habe und welche ich bis dato noch nie selbst verspürte... Wie ich schon zuvor festgestellt habe, wirkt meine eigene Scheidung im Vergleich zu deren Schicksal, aber auch zu Taichis, wie ein schlechter Scherz.  
  
„Sora, geht's dir gut ?"  
  
Natürlich... Vielleicht hätte ich bei jedem anderen damit durchkommen können, nicht jedoch bei Taichi – da bin ich mir sicher – der konnte mich schon früher lesen wie ein Buch – vielleicht nicht in allen Punkten, jedoch wenn ich ihn anschwindelte, das konnte er definitiv sehen...  
  
„Nicht wirklich... Ich fühle mich irgendwie falsch, da ich die letzten Jahre um meine Ehe trauerte und dabei vergaß, dass es auch Personen gibt, denen ein schlechteres Los widerfahren ist..."  
  
„Sora..."  
  
„Vielleicht hätte ich mir doch mehr Mühe in meiner Ehe geben sollen, vielleicht hätte ich mehr auf seine Wünsche eingehen sollen, zumindest für unsere Kinder..."  
  
„Sora !"  
  
„Was habe ich nur getan ? Warum war ich nur so egoistisch ?..."  
  
! „SORA !"  
  
Was war denn das ?  
  
„Sora, so was darfst du nicht denken. Vergiss nicht, es gehören immer zwei zum Tango. Du kannst nicht dir allein die Schuld an deiner Scheidung geben; du hast bestimmt dein Bestes gegeben, um alles zu retten, da bin ich mir absolut sicher. Du kannst jedoch nicht immer nur an andere denken, niemand kann das, selbst Hikari kann's nicht; und du weißt, wie sie ist... Wäre Yamato..." Irgendwie spricht er den Namen meines Ex sehr kalt und gefühllos aus... „... ein besserer Ehemann gewesen, dann hätte er auf dich Rücksicht genommen, er wäre auf deine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse eingegangen, anstatt sich nur auf sich zu konzentrieren... Du bist nämlich ein Mensch und keine Selbstverständlichkeit, und nach allem, was er damals getan hat, hätte ich zumindest erwartet, dass er dich auf Händen tragen würde..." ~"Du verdienst es nämlich."  
  
Ich habe Taichi nur sehr, sehr selten so verbissen und gereizt gesehen; wieso nimmt er meine Scheidung bzw. das Verhalten meines Ex so verbittert auf ? Wie kommt diese Kälte, dieser ‚Hass', zustande ? ... Sekunde, hat er wirklich das gesagt, was ich geglaubt habe zu hören ? Sein letzter Satz war zu leise, um mir sicher zu sein. Seltsam ist es auch, da ich Taichis Rede im Groben schon einmal gehört habe, aber von jemanden, von dem ich es nicht erwartet hätte... Es ist irgendwie komisch, wenn ich mir diesen Mann hier vor mir als meinen Ex-Schwager vorstelle...  
  
„Taichi, weißt du, dass du dich wie Takeru anhörst ? So etwas ähnliches hat er mir damals vor der Gerichtsverhandlung ebenfalls gesagt, obwohl ich mich noch immer wundere, wieso er sich nicht auf die Seite seines Bruders geschlagen hat."  
  
Ich merke, wie Taichi mich bei meinem Satz leicht anlächelt, als ob ich ihn gelobt hätte, oder als ob er etwas weiß, was mir fremd ist...  
  
„Das verwundert mich weniger, das klingt partout nach Takeru, immer bemüht seinem Verstand und Herzen zu folgen, das absolute Gegenteil seines Bruders..."  
  
Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, dass Taichi gerade meinen Ex aufs tiefste beleidigt hat. Und ich weiß es auch nicht besser... Und hat er schon wieder diesen kalten, hasserfüllten Unterton beim Wort ‚Bruder' verwandt ?... Wie kommt diese Verachtung gegenüber meines Ex zustande, auch wenn ich derzeit absolut kein Problem damit habe ? Wenn ich bedenke, dass diese beiden mal beste Freunde waren, dann verwundert es mich weitaus mehr; es ist fast so, als ob etwas sehr schlimmes zwischen die beiden gekommen ist... Wenn ich mir den zeitlichen Ablauf betrachte, kommt mir ein übler Verdacht auf, ein Verdacht, der mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt. Aber andererseits reagiert er mir gegenüber komplett anders. Wenn ich wirklich der Grund für deren ‚Trennung' war, dann irritiert es mich, dass Taichi dann mir gegenüber so gelassen und regelrecht freundlich eingestellt ist... Da muss noch etwas anderes dahinterstecken... Aber was ?  
  
Ich werde durch die Türklingel aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Als ich die Haustür öffne, sehe ich Taichis Sohn davor stehen.  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte nur nachfragen, wo mein Dad bleibt."  
  
„Kein Problem, komm einfach mit, dein Dad wartet im Wohnzimmer."  
  
Als ich mir Jean anschaue, sehe ich enorme Ähnlichkeiten mit Taichi, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hat er mehr europäische Züge in seinem Aussehen. Für einen Siebenjährigen wirkt Jean irgendwie älter, es ist schwer zu erklären, aber wahrscheinlich liegt es an seinem Auftreten, er hat diesen Hauch von Stolz darin, genauso wie sein Vater, diese Aura eines Anführers...  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Es ist selten, dass ich in einem Kapitel etwas zur Erklärung einfüge, aber hier erdenke ich es als angebracht :  
  
* Spielhalle : Es ist nicht die deutsche Version einer Spielhalle gemeint, wo es hauptsächlich um Glückspiele geht, es geht um ein „Arcade-Center", ein Ort, wo Jugendliche mithilfe von Chips (Token) an Videospielen daddeln können. Das höchste, was man dort im Allgemeinen gewinnen kann, sind Freispiele.  
  
1.1.1.1.5  
  
1.1.1.1.6 Zwischenspiel – Wochen  
  
Das Gespräch war unvorhergesehenerweise unterbrochen worden, als Jean seinen Vater suchte. Ich hätte zwar gewünscht, dass wir unser Gespräch hätten fortsetzen können, jedoch kann ich Taichi nur zu gut verstehen, wenn er in erster Linie seinem Sohn verpflichtet ist, und deshalb Prioritäten setzen muss... Hinzu kommt, dass wir noch genug Zeit in Zukunft für weitere Gespräche finden würden. Jedoch bis heute fand ich noch keine Gelegenheit, dieses Gespräch fortzuführen...  
  
Langsam richtete sich ein gewisser geregelter Alltag für uns ein, Jean und Matt kamen sich gemächlich näher, und bauten so etwas wie eine Beziehung zwischen besten Freunden oder vielleicht sogar Brüdern auf. Ich kann's mir bei Matt nur zu gut vorstellen, da er Kai höllisch vermisst und wahrscheinlich in Jean einen ‚Kai-Ersatz' sieht. Nebenbei erwähnt, hat Matt angefangen, Japanisch zu lernen, zumindest die gesprochene Sprache, da Jean ihm darin um einiges voraus ist. Jean spricht ungefähr genauso gut Japanisch wie sein Cousin Daisuke, wobei es ihm aber am schriftlichen mangelt. Dafür, dass Matt ein Anfänger ist, hält er sich wacker...  
  
Insgesamt sind wir vier uns näher gekommen, mittags essen entweder Matt, Jean und ich gemeinsam oder wenn Taichi nicht bei der Arbeit ist, sind es wir vier. Dafür dass ich mich ums Mittagessen kümmere, hat Taichi das Abendbrot übernommen, ein fairer Deal. Insgesamt ist Taichi sehr zuvorkommend und hilft mir bei vielen Kleinigkeiten, ob nun im Haushalt oder im Privatleben. Wenn ich mal dringende Termine irgendwo in der Stadt habe, bietet er mir gerne seinen Wagen an, falls er ihn nicht selbst benötigt, ansonsten spielt er sehr gerne Chauffeur.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, als ich Taichi mit Takeru verglichen habe, und ich muss zugeben, in einigen Punkten sind beide wundervolle Menschen. An den letzten Wochenenden hat er sogar ‚Familienausflüge' arrangiert, nichts besonderes, einen Besuch im Zoo und eine touristische Tour durch New York. Laut Jean plant Taichi desöfteren solche Aktionen, worüber er immer erfreut ist. Matt fiel beinahe vom Glauben ab, als er davon hörte, da mein Ex in seinem Leben nur ein einziges Mal etwas mit der Familie unternahm, einen Tag in Disney World...  
  
Seit letzter Woche ist wieder Schule für unsere Kinder angesagt, wobei zu erwähnen ist, dass beide dieselbe Schule besuchen, auch wenn in unterschiedlichen Klassen. Dieses hat uns gezwungen, unsere Tagespläne umzuarrangieren, da weder Matt, Jean noch Taichi vor 16.00 Uhr zuhause sind. Da ich die meiste Zeit am Tage zuhause arbeite, übernahm ich während der Woche den Kochpart, während Taichi dann das komplette Wochenende kocht – in meinen Augen ein absoluter fairer Deal.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6 – Date à là Taichi  
  
Es ist seltsam, die letzten Wochen fühlte ich mich eher in einer Familie als all die Jahre zuvor mit meinem Ex... Taichi übernahm ganz langsam die Vaterrolle bei uns, während ich den Mutterpart füllte. Das schlimmste daran ist, dass ich mich schon stark daran gewöhnt habe, ich kann mir eigentlich ein anderes Leben kaum noch vorstellen, ein Leben ohne Taichi und Jean...  
  
„Hallo, Sora..."  
  
Häh ??? Oh... Taichi ist von der Arbeit zurück... Stimmt ja, heute ist Freitag und er kommt freitags üblicherweise am frühen Nachmittag von der Arbeit zurück. Aber heute ist er richtig früh zurück...  
  
„Hallöchen, Taichi, ich bin im Atelier..."  
  
Ich weiß nicht, obwohl ihn jeder ‚Tai' nennt, kann ich mich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen und verwende auch weiterhin seinen kompletten Namen.  
  
Als Taichi mein ‚Atelier' betritt, grüße ich ihn wie jeden Tag mit einer einfachen Umarmung, welche er dann erwidert.  
  
„Wie war's in der UN ?"  
  
„Was soll ich sagen, Parierkram, Papierkram und noch mehr Papierkram. Halt mein üblicher Arbeitstag. Wie geht's deinen Entwürfen ?"  
  
Keine Ahnung, warum, aber jeden Tag stellen wir uns die gleichen Fragen...  
  
„Na ja, ich habe gerade kleine Probleme mit neuen Ideen. Irgendwie fließen meine kreativen Ströme derzeit nicht."  
  
„Du arme... Vielleicht solltest du mal ein bisschen ausspannen und den Alltag Alltag sein lassen."  
  
Klingt vernünftig... Manchmal hat Taichi richtig gute Ideen...  
  
„Klingt interessant... Aber..."  
  
„Kein Aber. Befehl von oben, morgen gehen wir aus, nur du und ich, und verbringen einen ausgelassenen Nachmittag ohne Sorgen."  
  
Was ???? Hat er das gesagt, was ich verstanden habe ?  
  
„Soll das ein Date werden ?"  
  
„Warum nicht ?"  
  
Warum nicht... Verdammt, warum denn nicht ? Aber wir können doch unsere Söhne nicht allein lassen.  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Kein Aber... Unsere Söhne sind alt genug, um sich einen schönen Nachmittag machen zu können. Und für alle Fälle kann ich ja mein Handy mitnehmen. Also ?"  
  
Also was ?... Ich hasse es, wenn Taichi mich in eine Ecke treiben konnte... Aber ein Nachmittag, nur mit Taichi, könnte recht lustig werden.  
  
„Okay... Du hast gewonnen..."  
  
„‚Das' wollte ich nur hören..."  
  
Das schießt mir doch glatt eine Frage durch den Kopf...  
  
„Was hättest du eigentlich gemacht, wenn ich nicht diese Blockade gehabt hätte ?"  
  
Taichi fängt an, ganz breit zu grinsen, bevor er mir antwortet.  
  
„Dann hätte ich schon etwas anderes gefunden... Da kannst du dir sicher sein..."  
  
Das ist mein Taichi... Moment, was habe ich gerade gedacht ? ‚Mein Taichi' ???  
  
*** Taichi ***  
  
Kann man's glauben, Soras und mein erstes Date... und das nach all den Jahren... So angespannt war ich seit Jahren schon nicht mehr, es ist absolut seltsam und doch so angenehm...  
  
Es sind zwar keine Sonntagsklamotten, sondern nur meine bessere Garderobe, aber bei dem, was ich geplant habe, sollten wir besser nicht in Anzug und Abendkleid aufschlagen...  
  
Ich gehe, bevor ich mich zu Sora aufmache, noch einmal schnell in Jeans Zimmer.  
  
„So, Jean, ich bin gleich weg."  
  
„Okay, Dad. Wünsche euch einen lustigen Nachmittag."  
  
„Werden wir haben... Du und Matt, macht bitte unsere Wohnungen nicht ganz unbewohnbar."  
  
„DAS würden wir doch NIE machen..."  
  
Natürlich nicht... Ich strubble noch mal schnell die Haare meines Sohnes, bevor ich mich zu meinem Date aufmache... Auf dem Weg zu meiner Haustür greife ich noch die frisch besorgten Blumen aus der Vase.  
  
Wenn ich schon ein Date mit Sora mache, dann soll es aber gleich richtig sein... Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie flattern mir leicht die Nerven, so erging's mir etliche Jahre nicht mehr... Jedoch ist es der schlechteste Moment für Nervosität, ich möchte nicht diese Chance vergeben, nicht nachdem ich Jahre lang auf eine zweite gewartet habe... Nein, dieses Mal will ich's durchziehen... und zwar richtig...  
  
Ich sammle noch einmal all meinen Mut und betätige Soras Türklingel. Zwar bin ich in Besitz eines Zweitschlüssels zu ihrer Wohnung, aber es ruinierte die ganze Stimmung, beim ersten Date gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen... Nein, ich will diesen Nachmittag zu etwas besonderes machen, ein Date à là Taichi.  
  
Bevor Sora die Tür öffnen kann, verstecke ich die Blumen, 17 rote Rosen, hinter meinem Rücken. Es dauert gute 30-40 Sekunden, bevor sich Soras Haustür öffnet und einen wundervollen Blick offeriert. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Sora eines der schönsten Wesen auf dieser Erde ist, aber ab jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass sie die schönste ist... Ich habe sie schon öfters gut gekleidet gesehen, sie sieht immer gut gekleidet aus, aber die Wahl ihres heutigen Outfits stellt alles in den Schatten. Und dabei wirkt sie noch nicht mal overdressed, genau richtig... Spätestens jetzt erkennt man, wieso sie Modedesignerin geworden ist, sie hat ein perfektes Händchen für Mode...  
  
„Hi Taichi. Bist du klar zum ?"  
  
Was ??? Ohh...  
  
„Natürlich, Sora... Oh... bevor ich's vergesse, ich habe noch ein kleines Präsent für dich... Schöne Blumen für eine schöne Frau."  
  
Ich reiche ihr den Straus, welchen sie mit geweiteten Augen in Empfang nimmt.  
  
„Taichi, das hättest du nicht gebraucht..."  
  
„Nein, Sora, ich wollte es. 17 rote Rosen, jede für jedes Jahr unserer Trennung."  
  
Man kann richtig sehen, wie ihre Wangen sich leicht rosa färben... Ich glaube, die Rosen taten ihren Zweck wie erwünscht... Jedoch ist es wohl besser, die Situation etwas zu entspannen, bevor wir beide Nervenbündel werden.  
  
„Du bist süß, weist du das ?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, habe noch nicht probiert..."  
  
Für diesen billigen Gag ernte ich ein leichtes Grinsen von Sora, welche mir dann spielerisch auf den Oberarm schlägt. Ich glaube, jetzt ist sie etwas lockerer.  
  
„Du Schlawiner, komm doch noch schnell rein, während ich die Blumen in eine Vase stelle."  
  
„In Ordnung."  
  
Sora geht in Richtung Küche, während ich mich im Flur auf sie warte. Es lohnt einfach nicht, es mir im Wohnzimmer bequem zu machen, hinzu kommt, dass ich Matt nicht stören will, falls er sich im Wohnzimmer aufhält.  
  
Es dauert gute zwei Minuten, bis Sora zurückkehrt, aber dafür erscheint sie mit einen glücklichen Lächeln.  
  
„Also, Taichi, was hast du für heute Nachmittag geplant ?"  
  
Mit einer leicht ernsten Miene antworte ich ihr  
  
„Wer wird denn so ungeduldig sein ? Lass dich überraschen..."  
  
Darauf ernte ich einen gespielten ernsten Blick.  
  
„Komm schon, oder wollen wir hier festwachsen ?"  
  
Ich führe daraufhin mein Date zu meinem Wagen und öffne ihr galant die Beifahrerseite, bevor ich mich hinter das Steuer setze.  
  
Während der 15-minütigen Autofahrt ist die Stimmung zwischen uns leicht gespannt, nicht weil wir aufeinander wütend sind, sondern da es für uns beide eine neue Erfahrung ist. Glücklicherweise habe ich mich an mein erstes Date mit Cat erinnert, wo wir beide eine gute halbe Stunde schweigend nebeneinander im Auto verbrachten. Mit etwas Musik kann man zumindest diese nervenaufreibende Zeit etwas verkürzen...  
  
Als wir im Parkhaus ankommen, kann man glücklicherweise noch nichts erahnen, wohin es uns verschlangen wird. Es soll ja schließlich eine Überraschung bleiben.  
  
„So, Taichi, sagst du mir nun, was du geplant hast ?"  
  
„Nein ?" Dem füge ich ein leicht gemeines Grinsen hinzu.  
  
„Och... Spielverderber !"  
  
„Selber Spielverderber ! Wenn du mich fängst, dann erzähle ich's dir." Gleichzeitig beschleunige ich meinen Gang, so dass Sora gezwungen ist, mich zu verfolgen. Und genau dieses macht meine liebe Sora.  
  
Irgendwie schaffe ich es, immer einen Sprung vor Sora zu bleiben, bis ich mein Ziel erreiche. Genau vor dem Arkade-Center bleibe ich abrupt stehen. Leider hat sie nicht mehr genug Zeit, um abzubremsen, so dass sie mit mir zusammenprallt... Einfach perfekt, Taichi...  
  
„Sora, wir sind da."  
  
Als Sora aufblickt und erkennt, wohin es uns verschlagen hat, fängt sie leicht an zu lachen.  
  
„Ist nicht dein ernst ?"  
  
„Ist es. Es heißt, nur du und ich... und ein Dutzend Kiddies..."  
  
Mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen antwortet sie mir  
  
„Darauf konntest auch nur du kommen..." Ich will schon ‚schlagfertig' antworten, aber komme nicht mehr dazu... „... aber es gefällt mir. Ich war schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in einer solchen Spielhalle."  
  
„Dann komm..."  
  
Ich führe mein Date in die Arkade und wende mich erst mal an Peter am Schalter. Was soll ich sagen, ich bin hier ein regelmäßiger Gast mit Jean, und so komme ich mit dem Personal hier auch öfters ins Gespräch.  
  
„Hallo, Tai. Es ist ja schon lange her, dass du das letzte Mal hier warst... Und wer ist diese hübsche Dame ?"  
  
Ich hoffe mal, dass er nicht mit meinem Date flirten will... Ach nee, seine Verlobte würde ihn glatt lynchen...  
  
„Hi, Peter, das ist Sora, meine Nachbarin und Freundin aus meiner Kindheit. Sora, das ist Peter, ein guter Freund."  
  
„Hi, es ist nett, dich kennenzulernen."  
  
„Also, Tai, das Übliche ?"  
  
Während ich ihm meine Kreditkarte rüberreiche sage ich ihm „Das übliche."  
  
Nach Eingabe meiner Geheimnummer, erhalte ich unsere Chips.  
  
„So, Sora, wo wollen wir anfangen ?"  
  
„Wie wäre es mit den Flippern ?"  
  
Immer ein guter Anfang... „Die Flipper sind's..."  
  
Während wir auf den Weg zu den Flippern sind, fragt mich Sora  
  
„Bist du hier schon Stammgast ?"  
  
„Kann man sagen, wenn Jean und ich einfach ausspannen wollen, verbringen wir hier einfach einen Nachmittag hier und brechen die lokalen Rekorde. Wir haben sogar schon einen Wettkampf zwischen uns, wer hier die meisten Rekorde für sich verbuchen kann."  
  
„Das klingt nach dir..."  
  
Was für ein Nachmittag, wir haben hier wieder einige Rekorde gebrochen, selbst Sora kann einige für sich verbuchen, nachdem sie in Schwung kam.  
  
„Wir haben noch ein Token, wo willst du es versuchen ?"  
  
Sora schaut sich um und sucht nach einem passenden Automaten...  
  
„Yep, ich wähle diesen." Dabei zeigt sie auf einen Automaten in der hintersten Ecke... auf ‚diesen' Automaten. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wieso dieser Oldie hier noch steht, wahrscheinlich aus Nostalgie, aber bei einer Variante vom guten, alten Pacman, kann Sora wohl nicht widerstehen...  
  
„Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können... Du und dein Pacman..."  
  
Für diesen Kommentar erhalte ich einen finsteren Blick. „Was hast du gegen Pacman ?"  
  
Ich muss möglichst schnell die Situation retten, Soras Pacman zu verunglimpfen ist reichlich ungesund.  
  
„Nichts, aber bei Pacman habe ich dich nie schlagen können... Es ist halt dein Automat."  
  
„Yep..."  
  
So gehen wir zu ‚ihrem' Automaten und betrachten ihn. Sora kann's kaum erwarten und verwendet den Token. Als Sora beginnt, stelle ich mich hinter sie und betrachte ihr Werk...  
  
Mir war klar, dass es ihr Spiel ist, aber jetzt wird's langsam lächerlich, nicht nur, dass sie den Rekord um Längen geschlagen hat, sie hat sogar schon beinahe den Punktelimit von 999.999 erreicht, auch wenn sie nur noch ein Leben besitzt... Trotz allem gelingt ihr das Meisterwerk und hinterlässt einen unschlagbaren Rekord.  
  
Ich drehe Sora um und gebe ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist unschlagbar..."  
  
Mit einem übertriebenen Grinsen antwortet sie mir, „Das weiß ich... Was machen wir jetzt ?"  
  
„Folge mir."  
  
Bevor wir die Arkade verlassen, verabschieden wir uns noch von Peter.  
  
Glücklicherweise ist der Weg nicht allzu weit, so dass wir uns die Zeit mit ein bisschen Smalltalk überbrücken können. Kurz bevor wir unser Ziel erreichen, wechsle ich aus meinen ‚Verspielten Modus' in den ‚Kavaliermodus'. Denn zum Abschluss des Nachmittags plane ich, Sora einmal richtig auszuführen. An sich hätte zwar eine Pizza beim Italiener um die Ecke auch gereicht, aber es soll ja etwas besonderes heute werden. Und was passt besser als erst ein Besuch in der Arkade und danach in einem feinen Restaurant ???  
  
Sora bemerkt wohl, wohin es uns verschlägt, man kann's ihr nämlich am Gesichtsausdruck ablesen.  
  
„Taichi, planst du hier essen zu gehen ?"  
  
„Natürlich, meine Dame, es gibt keinen besseren Ort, um mit jemanden wie dir zu dinieren."  
  
Darauf erhalte ich einen leicht verwunderten Blick... Sie hat wohl nicht mit dieser Seite von mir gerechnet.  
  
Ich führe mein Date ins Restaurant, wie es sich für einen Kavalier gehört. Im Restaurant helfe ich Sora aus ihrer Jacke und übergebe diesen sowie meine dem Garderobier, bevor uns ein Ober anspricht.  
  
„Ahh, Mr. Dupré. Lassen Sie mich raten, einen Tisch für zwei und wie immer, abgelegen ?"  
  
Sora schaut mich leicht verwundert an.  
  
„Einen Tisch für zwei, aber heute einen romantischen."  
  
„Sehr wohl, der Herr."  
  
Der Ober führt uns zu einen Tisch am Rand, welcher romantisch eingerahmt ist.  
  
„Ist dieser Tisch genehm ?"  
  
„Jawohl, das ist er."  
  
Während wir Platz nehmen, geht der Ober die Karte holen.  
  
„Du bist wohl öfters hier."  
  
Glaubt sie vielleicht, dass ich öfters Frauen hier ausführe ? Besser ich kläre es auf, bevor sie gänzlich auf dumme Gedanken kommt.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich, jedoch ausschließlich geschäftlich. Heute bin ich zum ersten Mal privat hier."  
  
„Und ?"  
  
Was will Sora ?  
  
„Und was ?"  
  
„Ist das Essen gut ?"  
  
Ach das meint sie... Aber das ist typisch Sora, wenn etwas erledigt ist, springt sie gerne zum nächsten Thema... Täte ich wahrscheinlich auch noch, wenn dieser Stil bei der UN nicht so unpassend wäre...  
  
„Es ist gut, ansonsten würde ich dich nicht hierher ausführen."  
  
Dafür ernte ich ein Lächeln, kein übertriebenes, nein, ein ehrliches. Ganz ehrlich, so sieht Sora am hübschesten aus, mit diesem Lächeln. Ich könnte Stunden so verbringen, sie einfach anschauend...  
  
Dummerweise muss unbedingt der Ober mit den Karten kommen... aber deswegen sind wir doch eigentlich hier, um etwas zu essen. An sich brauche ich mir die Karte gar nicht anschauen, ich habe so ziemlich alles darauf schon einmal probiert...  
  
„Taichi, was empfiehlst du ? Es sieht ja alles hier lecker aus."  
  
„Da weiß ich was, magst du Kalbfleisch ?"  
  
„Ja, warum ?"  
  
Genau das wollte ich hören...  
  
„Her Ober, dann nehmen wir zwei mal die 17, Kalbsfilet mit einer Pfeffersoße und Beilage, sowie der 78, die Nudelsuppe als Vorspeise. Was magst du zu trinken, Sora ?"  
  
Sie überlegt kurz und antwortet dann „Ich nehme ein Ginger Ale."  
  
Kann sie Gedanken lesen ? „Für mich das gleiche."  
  
Damit verlässt der Ober unseren Tisch, endlich... Doch leider bemerke ich einen verdächtigen Blick Soras... Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich die folgende Frage nicht hören will.  
  
„So, Taichi, nun erzähl mal, wieso du eigentlich damals eigentlich abgehauen bist."  
  
Ich wusste es... ICH WUSSTE ES !  
  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd antworte ich ihr in einem ernsten Tonfall, „Sora, ich bezweifle, dass du es wirklich wissen willst. Ich will dich auch nicht anlügen."  
  
Der ernste Blick Soras verhärtet sich... Ich bezweifle, dass sie das Thema fallen lassen wird... Nicht Sora...  
  
„Hat es mit mir zu tun gehabt ? Ich muss es einfach wissen."  
  
Verdammt... Ich wünschte, das Thema wäre nicht zur Sprache gekommen... Aber es musste ja irgendwann passieren... Und sie hat schließlich auch ein Recht, es zu erfahren.  
  
„Nur zu einem geringen Teil... Der eigentliche Grund liegt jedoch bei deinem Ex... Willst du es wirklich wissen ?"  
  
Ich bemerke, wie Sora die Situation abwägt... Wenn sie es wirklich wissen will, werde ich sie nicht anlügen, jedoch wird es sie sicherlich verletzen...  
  
„Ich muss es... und ich will es, Taichi. Es hat mich all die Jahre gequält, ich muss es einfach wissen, wieso unsere Freundschaft damals zerbrach..." Dieses sagt sie in einem leicht gebrochenen Tonfall...  
  
Es gibt wirklich keine Alternative, als es ihr zu sagen...  
  
„In Ordnung... Aber sei gewarnt, ich werde dir die ganze Wahrheit sagen, nicht nur einen Teil."  
  
„Ich weiß... Jedoch genau das will ich, ich will endlich wissen, was passiert ist..."  
  
Es gibt kein Zurück mehr...  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Haarclip-Zwischenfall ?"  
  
„Wie kann ich den vergessen... Ich war so wütend auf dich, und das wegen einer dummen Lappalie..."  
  
Schön, dass sie es so sieht...  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an meine Mail ?"  
  
„Nicht mehr so ganz, worauf willst du hinaus ?"  
  
„Der letzte Satz... ‚In Liebe, Taichi'... An sich war das damals ein ‚Unfall', ich wollte eigentlich ‚In Freundschaft' schreiben, habe aber unbewusst das andere geschrieben. Als dann meine Schwester blauäugig die Mail versandt hat, hatte ich Angst, dass du meine Gefühle für dich erkennen konntest..."  
  
Die folgende Reaktion, die übermäßig geweiteten Augen, war zu erwarten...  
  
„Du meinst... ?"  
  
„Ja, ich habe dich damals schon geliebt, jedoch zu große Angst, unsere Freundschaft zu belasten... So fragte ich jemanden, der mir in meinem Dilemma einen Rat geben sollte..."  
  
„Lass mich raten, Yamato..."  
  
Ich glaube, langsam errät sie, wie der Hase läuft...  
  
„Genau, er gab mir einen guten Rat, zumindest klang er so... Ich sollte erst mal abwarten, bis du mir einen Deut gäbest, dass du mehr als nur Freundschaft wolltest... Und so wartete ich..." Soras Gesicht nimmt einen leicht geschockten Ausdruck an... Aber ich kann jetzt nicht aufhören, ich habe es angefangen, so muss ich die Geschichte auch beenden. „... Als du dann in dem Jahr zu Weihnachten ihm dann die Kekse brachtest, zerbrach eine Welt, ich habe zulange gewartet... Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt hegte ich zumindest noch eine Hoffnung... Ich glaubte wirklich, dass Yamato für dich nicht das empfand, was ich tat... Ich dachte wirklich, dass er mir so was niemals verheimlicht hätte... Aber dummerweise habe ich mich geirrt..."  
  
Der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck Soras verfinstert sich und ich kann auf ihren Lippen das ungesprochene Wort ‚Yamato' ablesen... Ich wünschte, ich hätte es ihr nicht gesagt, aber sie verdient die Wahrheit...  
  
„Wieso bist du dann nach Frankreich ausgewandert ?" Diese Frage bringt sie nur mit viel, viel Mühe heraus...  
  
„Dazu muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Die zwei Jahre zuvor waren alles andere als leicht für mich, nicht nur, dass ich meine Chance verloren hatte, ich musste mich dann noch von Agumon verabschieden... Es gab einfach keinen Grund mehr für mich, für den ich leben wollte... Es waren schlimme Jahre, insbesondere da ich, wenn ich dich und Yamato sah, euch nur immer flirten und kuscheln gesehen habe... Es verletzte mich, aber noch mehr verletzte mich der Blick Yamatos, eine Mischung aus Stolz und Befriedigung... Wären damals nicht Takeru und meine Schwester gewesen, hätte ich bestimmt eine Dummheit getan, die dich so oder so schwer verletzt hätte... Dank Takeru gab es zumindest eine andere Möglichkeit, er arrangierte alles, damit ich nach Frankreich ziehen und meine Probleme vergessen konnte."  
  
„Takeru wusste es ?" Diesmal ist Sora eher überrascht als verletzt.  
  
„Ja, er wusste es, konnte aber nichts sagen, da ich ihm und meiner Schwester ein Versprechen abnahm, dass sie es niemals jemanden anderes außer vielleicht den Eltern erzählen durften. Es wollte mich nicht zwischen dir und dein Glück stellen... Hätte ich damals geahnt, wie Yamato dich behandelt hätte..."  
  
„Was war dann mit deiner Frau ?"  
  
„Catherine ? Ironischerweise hatte sie etwas ähnliches damals durchgemacht, nur war es ihr zweitbester Freund, der ihr ihre Liebe ausspannte... Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er einen etwas anderen Geschmack in der Liebe hatte..."  
  
Ein Gesichtsausdruck Soras lässt erahnen, was sie davon hält.  
  
„Aus unseren Schmerzen heraus wurden wir Freunde und später sogar mehr, auch wenn unsere Liebe eine andere Natur besaß. Den Rest der Geschichte dürftest du kennen."  
  
„Wenn ich Yamato noch einmal treffe..." Ich habe Sora noch nie in meinem Leben so wütend gesehen, noch nie...  
  
„Nein, Sora, bitte nicht..."  
  
Dieses scheint Sora wohl überrascht zu haben... „Was ? Er hat doch..."  
  
„Selbst jetzt wünscht sich ein Teil von mir, dass er leiden solle, aber ich kann nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit leben, deswegen lebe ich heute, ich schaue nur noch in die Zukunft und handle in der Gegenwart. Hinzu kommt, dass ich hier mit dir esse, viel mehr wert ist, als jeder Rachegedanke an Yamato. Er ist Vergangenheit und da soll er gefälligst auch bleiben... Außerdem täte es dir keinen Gefallen, wenn dieses dann noch zwischen deinen Söhnen und deinem Ex dazwischenkäme. Ich sehe doch, wie Matt jetzt schon seinen Vater betrachtet, und was er Jean erzählt hat, untermauert dieses noch... Hinzu kommt, dass es deinem Ex schon schmerzen muss, dass er eine so wundervolle Ehefrau nur durch seine eigene Dummheit ohne Fremdverschulden verloren hat..." Dafür ernte ich von Sora ein dankendes Lächeln. „...Aber lass uns dieses Thema fürs erste hinter uns lassen und uns auf die Zukunft konzentrieren..."  
  
Ich bemerke, wie der Ober in der Zwischenzeit unsere Getränke gebracht hat. Sora formt ein leichtes Lächeln und greift zu ihrem Glas.  
  
„Dann lass uns auf die Zukunft anstoßen..."  
  
Ich ergreife ebenfalls mein Glas, „... auf unsere Zukunft," und stoße mit Sora an...  
  
Das restliche Essen verläuft recht gelassen, die Themen wechselten von einer Kleinigkeit zur nächsten, mal redeten wir über Takeru, mal aber auch über Hikari. Es ist schön, etwas genaueres über den Racker und meinen Neffen zu erfahren... Das Essen war, wie zu erwarten, sehr gut, selbst Sora hat es in höchsten Tönen gelobt. Trotz des ernsten Gesprächs über meinen ‚Rivalen' kann ich im Groben und Ganzen sagen, dass das Date gelungen war... Die Heimfahrt verlief wie zuvor ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, ich geleitete mein Date sogar noch bis zu ihrer Haustür.  
  
„Danke, Taichi, das war ein wundervoller Nachmittag."  
  
„Nichts zu danken, es war für mich ebenfalls eine wundervolle Erfahrung."  
  
Ich sehe, wie sie ihre Haustür öffnet, und glaube schon, dass sie sich von mir verabschieden will. Doch plötzlich dreht sich Sora abrupt um, zieht mich an meiner Krawatte zu sich heran und gibt mir einen schnellen, aber wunderschönen Kuss auf die Lippen...  
  
Feuerwerk... Zumindest denken das meine Hormone, so schnell er auch erscheint, ist es einer der elektrifizierendsten Küsse überhaupt... Ich könnte Ewigkeiten so verbringen...  
  
Langsam fällt mir auf, dass ich allein vor Soras Apartment stehe, noch immer ohne klaren Blick. Wie lange habe ich hier so zugebracht ? Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass es gute 30 Minuten gewesen sein müssen... WAS ???  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.7 Zwischenspiel – Hindernisse und Wege der Liebe  
  
Liebes Tagebuch...  
  
Manchmal wunder ich mich, wieso ich überhaupt ein Tagebuch führe... Ach ja, Cat hat mich damals irgendwie darauf gebracht... Ist schon komisch, obwohl ich jetzt mit meiner Sora zusammen bin, denke ich nahezu täglich an Cat. Es sind vor allem die Kleinigkeiten, die mich gedanklich zurück zu ihr bringen...  
  
Wie du weißt, hat Jean mich letzte Woche gefragt, was Cat von Soras und meiner Beziehung halten würde... Ich habe versucht, ihm ganz ehrlich zu antworten und erzählte von den beiden Versprechen, die ich ihr auf ihrem Sterbebett gegeben habe. Selbst jetzt versucht er ihre Gründe zu erahnen... Auch wenn ich ihre Motive nur zu gut verstehe, kann und werde ich Jean selbige nicht erzählen. Es ist besser für ihn, wenn er von selbst darauf kommt...  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich dir vom heutigen Tag erzählen...  
  
Heute hatte ich ein leicht ernüchterndes Gespräch mit Matt. Nachdem Sora verstört in meiner Wohnung aufgeschlagen ist, erfuhr ich über die Probleme, die sie mit ihrem Sohn hat. An sich hatte ich schon länger die Angst, dass er mit dem Ishida-Syndrom geschlagen ist, dass er wie sein Vater all seine Gefühle aufstaut und hinter einer Maske versteckt... Dummerweise hatte ich damit Recht...  
  
Matt ist in diesem Punkt zu sehr sein Vater. All die Wochen wirkte er nach außen hin wie der junge Takeru, immer fröhlich und aufmunternd, aber nach innen stauten sich all seine Ängste und verlorenen Hoffnungen auf. Er vermisst seinen Bruder Kai, ich kann's ihm nicht verübeln, aber in gewisser Art auch seinen Vater, obwohl seine Wut und sein Hass ihm gegenüber in diesem Punkt stärker ist. Aber dieses mindert nicht seinen Schmerz um seinen Bruder... Dabei habe ich auch ein bisschen über Soras und Yamatos Scheidung erfahren... eine Schlimme Sache... Jedoch möchte ich in diesem Punkt nicht auf Details eingehen...  
  
Zurück zum Thema... Ich habe versucht, Matt mit seinen Problemen zu helfen, unter anderem erzählte ich etwas über Takerus und Yamatos Beziehung in der Kindheit, als sie voneinander getrennt aufwachsen mussten. Es war schwer, seinen Vater nicht zu verunglimpfen, aber ich glaube, dass ich irgendwie den Bogen nehmen konnte... Matt hörte mir mit allem Interesse zu und fragte mich stellenweise sogar nach Details, die ich ihm so gut wie möglich gegeben habe. Zwar war das meiste davon aus Takerus Sicht, doch vermute ich mal, dass es ihm dadurch wohl noch besser gefallen hat. Als letztes, bevor ich ging, frage er mich noch, ob ich sein neuer Vater sein werde... Eine schwere und gleichzeitig eine leichte Frage... Meine Antwort hat ihn leicht verwundert, aber auch etwas erfreut... Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nicht sein neuer Vater sein könne, aber ein zusätzlicher, einer der dann für ihn da ist, wenn sein richtiger keine Zeit für ihn hat. Zwar war Matt, als ich ihn verließ, nicht unbedingt glücklich, doch konnte man den Stein direkt anfassen, welcher von seinem Herzen abgefallen ist...  
  
Zu erwähnen ist noch, dass Sora sehr dankbar für meine Hilfe gewesen ist... sehr dankbar...  
  
Das dürfte es für heute gewesen sein, liebes Tagebuch....  
  
Moment, doch noch nicht ganz... Habe ja glatt vergessen, warum ich die letzten Tage dir nichts geschrieben habe... Wie soll ich's sagen... Es hat sich einer meiner ‚interessantesten' Träume meiner Kindheit erfüllt, und das mehrmals... Jedenfalls waren Sora und ich so beschäftigt, dass ich dir leider nichts von meinen Tagen schreiben konnte... Bis auf das eben geschriebene ist auch die letzten Tage nicht viel passiert, was ich dir hätte schreiben wollen...  
  
Bis morgen dann, liebes Tagebuch...  
  
Dein Taichi  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.8 Kapitel 7 – Geheimes erkannt...  
  
Was für ein interessanter Abend gestern, wieder haben wir uns ein paar lustige Stunden gemacht und sind irgendwie in meinem Schlafzimmer gelandet... Da fällt mir auf, Sora sollte langsam aufstehen, damit sie rechtzeitig vorm Frühstück wieder in ihrer Wohnung bei Matt ist.  
  
Ich schüttle meine Geliebte leicht, aber mit Nachdruck, bis sie wach ist.  
  
„Was ist, Taichi ?"  
  
„Liebes, du solltest dich lieber fertigmachen, damit du rechtzeitig zurück in deiner Wohnung bist."  
  
Sie schaute zu meinem Wecker und stand nahezu in Lichtgeschwindigkeit senkrecht im Bett. Manchmal kann sie mich noch immer überraschen. Ich will gerade selbst aus dem Bett entsteigen, da fällt mir ein verdächtiges rotes Buch auf meinem Nachtschrank auf... SCH... Habe ich es gestern nicht mehr versteckt ?  
  
Gerade, als ich still und heimlich versuche, das Buch verschwinden zu lassen, fällt Soras Blick darauf. Perfektes Timing, meine Liebe. Trotz allem nehme ich es an mich.  
  
„Taichi, was war das für ein Buch ?"  
  
Soll ich lügen ? Nein, das kann und darf ich nicht. In unserer Beziehung soll es einfach keine Lügen mehr geben, nie mehr...  
  
„Mein Tagebuch..."  
  
Anscheinend habe ich sie damit überrascht.  
  
„Dein Tagebuch ? Ich habe vor Jahren aufgehört, eines zu führen, und du führst eins ?"  
  
Hoffentlich denkt sie jetzt nicht, dass ich in irgendeinem Punkt Schwäche zeige...  
  
„Ja... seit Ewigkeiten. Ich habe damals angefangen, ein solches zu führen, um meine Gefühle zu kompensieren, es war eine Idee meiner verstorbenen Frau, bevor wir zu einem Paar wurden. Und ich musste zugeben, dass es in gewisser Art und Weise wirklich half. Zwar hatte ich während meiner Ehe mit Cat aufgehört dieses zu pflegen, doch nach ihrem Tod habe ich wieder mit dem Schreiben angefangen..."  
  
Soras Blick sagt mir, dass sie positive Gefühle diesbezüglich mir gegenüber hegt.  
  
„Darf ich mal reinschauen ?"  
  
Darf sie ??? An sich habe ich nichts in diesem Buch hier zu verheimlichen... aber besser nicht. Wenn sie dieses Buch liest, erfährt sie wahrscheinlich mehr von mir, als es mir recht sein sollte... Andererseits könnte genau dieses unsere Beziehung endgültig verfestigen...  
  
„Schauen wir mal... Bestimmt, aber nur nicht heute..."  
  
Sora wird bestimmt versuchen, mich mit dieser enttäuschten Miene zu überreden... besser ich kontere, bevor ich doch nachgebe.  
  
„Wolltest du nicht zurück in deine Wohnung, bevor Matt deine Abwesenheit bemerkt ?"  
  
Wenn sie eben noch versuchte, mir mein Allerheiligstes abzuschwatzen, so kleidet sie sich blitzartig an. Irgendwo zwischen ihren Aktionen höre ich ein „Stimmt."  
  
„Heute mache ich das Frühstück. Wir sehen uns gleich..."  
  
„Bis gleich..." wirft sie mir noch zurück, bevor sie schnell mein Zimmer verlässt...  
  
Ich suche schnell meine Arbeitsklamotten, bevor ich mich damit in Richtung Badezimmer aufmache...  
  
Nachdem ich meine Morgentoilette erledigte und mich angekleidet habe, kommt mir auf dem Weg aus dem Badezimmer Jean entgegen.  
  
„Kommt Sor gleich wieder ?"  
  
„Ja, heute bin ich mit Frühstückmachen dran..." Moment... Was hat er mich gerade gefragt ??? „Du weißt Bescheid ?"  
  
„Natürlich, als ob uns so etwas entgehen könnte... Ihr beide seid alles andere als vorsichtig, wenn ihr versucht, von der einen in die andere Wohnung zu schleichen..."  
  
Ich glaube es nicht, wir machen uns alle Mühe, unsere enge Beziehung bestmöglich zu verschleiern, und alles ist eine Farce ?  
  
Ich kann nur ungläubig meinen Kopf schütteln. „Du überraschst mich immer wieder. Weißt du das ?"  
  
„Jep."  
  
Ich glaube, er hängt eindeutig zuviel mit meiner Schwester herum, ich bemerke ein ähnliches Verhalten, wie sie es in seinem Alter hatte, hin und wieder wirkt er einfach zu erwachsen für einen Siebenjährigen... Korrektur 7¾-jährigen. Es sind ja nur noch gute 3 Monate bis zu seinem Geburtstag... Mal sehen, ob ich ihm ein besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk bescheren kann...  
  
Nur wie soll ich die Frage stellen ? Und ich sollte vielleicht mit Jean vorher darüber reden.  
  
Jedenfalls gehe ich besser in die Küche, damit ich mit dem Frühstück fertig bin, wenn Sora und Matt bei uns aufschlagen.  
  
Ich bin mit dem meisten von unserem Frühstück fertig, als Jean die Küche betritt. Mal sehen, Sora und Matt kommen in einer guten Viertelstunde, mein Frühstück ist soweit vorbereitet... Nutze ich am besten diesen Moment, um mit Jean über meine Idee zu reden.  
  
„Jean, hast du einen Moment Zeit ?"  
  
„Ja, Dad ?"  
  
„Ich möchte gerne deine Meinung zu etwas bestimmten hören."  
  
Jean schaut mich mit leicht geweiteten Augen an, ahnt er vielleicht schon von meiner Idee ?  
  
„Geht's um Sor ?"  
  
Sor... Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber er nennt Sora seit kürzerem immer Sor... Ironischerweise hat sich Matt genau denselben Tick zugelegt, es wirkt schon beinahe wie beabsichtigt... Da Sora jedoch kein Problem damit hat, habe ich ebenfalls keins, insbesondere da ich ja schon seit langem Tai genannt werde...  
  
„So kann man es ausdrücken... Ich erwäge... ob Matt, Sora, du und ich... eine Familie werden sollten."  
  
Jeans Augen spiegeln an sich zwei Gedanken wider, zum einen ein Glücksgefühl, zum anderen aber Trauer. Ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was in ihm vorgeht... Dasselbe ging mir doch auch die Zeit über durch den Kopf... ‚Was würde Cat denken ?' – Was würde seine Mutter davon halten ?... Jedoch erinnere ich mich an die Versprechen an ihrem Sterbebett... Sie wollte, dass ich glücklich werde... Ich bemerke, wie er in seinem Kopf diese Situation abwägt... doch langsam scheint wohl die glücklichere Seite gegenüber der melancholischen zu gewinnen...  
  
„Das gefällt mir... Muss ich Sor dann ‚Mom' nennen ?"  
  
„Nicht, wenn du es nicht willst. In diesem Punkt wird euch keiner zu etwas zwingen mit Ausnahme von euch selbst... Aber versprich mir, dass du weder Matt noch Sora etwas von diesem hier erzählen wirst."  
  
Jetzt bemerke ich einen leicht listiges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen... „Versprochen..."  
  
Das wäre dann ja geklärt, nur wie soll ich ihr diese Frage nur stellen... Mal scharf nachdenken... Sekunde, sie wollte doch gerne mal mein Tagebuch lesen... dann lasse ich sie doch...  
  
*** Sora ***  
  
Ich kann's kaum glauben, Taichi schreibt ein Tagebuch... Aber es macht durchaus Sinn, wenn ich sein Leben bedenke, er hat ja keinen, dem er sich so anvertrauen konnte, seine Frau ist verstorben und sein bester Freund hatte ihn damals verraten... Yamato, wie konntest du ihm dieses antun... wie konntest du mir dasselbe antun ?  
  
In manchen Punkten waren Taichi und ich uns immer gleich... Obwohl ich das Wappen der Liebe besaß, war mir die Liebe immer wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln vorgekommen. So fragte ich damals einen ‚Freund' um Rat, und dieser empfahl mir dasselbe, wie er Taichi es tat... So ein Arsch, er wusste von unseren Gefühlen und nutzte seine Position, um uns gegeneinander auszuspielen...  
  
„Mom ?"  
  
Sora... besser du beruhigst dich, bevor Matt dich so sieht... Er braucht von diesen Fehlern seines Vaters nichts mitzubekommen; ich sehe doch, wie er jetzt schon seinen Vater verachtet, das muss sich ja nicht unbedingt noch verschlimmern, selbst wenn es mir persönlich gut gefiele... Yamato wird trotz allem immer sein Vater bleiben und Kai sein Bruder...  
  
„Erde an Mom ! Mom, bitte kommen !"  
  
Was ?? Mist, wie lange steht denn Matt schon hier ?  
  
„Entschuldige, Matt. Auch dir einen guten Morgen."  
  
„Jetzt kann ich dir ja ‚Guten Morgen' sagen, nachdem du zurück bist."  
  
Zurück ??? Könnte er etwas wissen ?  
  
„Wie zurück..."  
  
„Aus deinen Gedanken über Dad und Tai zurück..." Matt geht langsam in Richtung Bad. „Und zurück von Tai..." Das letzte sagt er mit einem leichten schelmischen Grinsen, kurz bevor gänzlich im Bad verschwindet und hinter sich verriegelt...  
  
Sekunde, hat Matt gerade das gesagt, was ich gehört habe ??? Er weiß Bescheid ? Diese ganze Mühe wofür ? Wofür haben wir uns immer aus unseren Wohnungen herausgestohlen ? Damit sie es doch mitkriegen ???  
  
Besser ich kümmere mich um Matt und frage nach seiner Meinung, bevor ich weitere Schritte erwäge. Nur wenn Matt bereit ist, Tai in sein Leben komplett aufzunehmen, kann ich in eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm ins Auge fassen...  
  
Ich warte geduldig, so geduldig, wie man in meiner Situation sein kann, vorm Badezimmer auf meinen Sohn.  
  
  
  
2 Kapitel 8 – Ein besonderer Abend  
  
So, mein Tagebuch ist vorbereitet... Ebenfalls habe ich einen leicht abgelegenen, nicht minder romantischen Tisch heute Abend im Club reserviert, man kann reden, ohne dass dort sofort jeder alles mitbekommt. Tja, wo habe ich bloß die Schatulle hingetan ? Sekunde, natürlich dort, wo weder Sora noch Jean sie finden können... Nicht einmal mein Tagebuch kennt diesen Ort...  
  
Okay, Schatulle habe ich jetzt... Fehlt noch was ??? Natürlich, die Blumen... die Blumen ! Wo habe ich diese denn gelassen... Sekunde... Noch ne Sekunde... Wo habe ich diese bloß hingeräumt ?  
  
„Dad !"  
  
Verdammt, habe ich die Blumen vergessen ?  
  
! „DAD !"  
  
Was ? Wie ? Wo ?  
  
„Oh... Jean, was ist los ?"  
  
„Suchst du die hier ?" Jean zeigt mir den Strauß, den ich heute nach der Arbeit besorgt habe.  
  
„Stimmt, wo waren sie denn..."  
  
„Du hast sie aus irgendeinem Grund in meinem Zimmer deponiert... Für wen sind sie ?"  
  
Dumme Frage... „Rate mal..."  
  
„Ach für Sor... Liegt heute etwas besonderes an ? Essen wir heute nicht gemeinsam ?"  
  
Essen für Jean und Matt, verdammt, habe ich doch glatt vergessen !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
„Entschuldige, habe ich doch glatt vergessen... Ich lass euch Geld hier, ihr könnt euch ja etwas schicken lassen... Entschuldige tausend Mal..."  
  
„Dad, was ist mit dir los ? So nervös warst du ja noch nie..."  
  
Soll ich's ihm sagen ??? Was soll's, er wird es sowieso erfahren.  
  
„Ich will Sora heute fragen."  
  
„Fragen ??? Was... Meinst du... damit..." Jean fängt an, leicht zu stammeln... Ich glaube, er hat verstanden.  
  
„Genau das meine ich... Entweder du wirst morgen früh den glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden treffen, oder einen, der sich heute extrem blamiert hat..."  
  
„Keine Sorge, Dad... Keine Sorge..."  
  
Besser ich gebe ihm das Geld fürs Essen, bevor ich dieses auch noch vergesse...  
  
„Hier, Jean, das Geld fürs Essen. Wie immer, lass dir eine Rechnung geben... Und bevor ich's vergesse, den Rest könnt ihr behalten..." Als ich ihm die zwei 20-Dollar-Noten reiche, strahlen Jeans Augen. „Und vergiss nicht, es wird brüderlich geteilt, verstanden ?"  
  
„Sir, jawohl, Sir." Ich weiß nicht, wo er das aufgeschnappt hat, doch seit kurzem antwortet er gerne in diesem militärischen Drill auf meine Order... Er findet es wahrscheinlich irgendwie lustig... ist es ja auch irgendwie...  
  
*** Sora ***  
  
Was kann Taichi bloß geplant haben ? Heute Morgen gab er mir im Prinzip zwischen Tür und Angel die Notiz, dass er mich heute Abend ausführen wollte, doch wieso hat er mir nichts erzählt... Andererseits mag ich Taichi genau deswegen, er weiß halt das Leben mit seiner Art lebenswert zu machen, er ist nur sehr gering berechenbar, nicht wie mein Ex... Ich sollte lieber an den Abend mit Taichi denken als an meinen ‚lieben' Ex, ich will uns ja nicht mit meinen trüben Erinnerungen die Stimmung verderben.  
  
Ich sollte mich wohl so langsam fertig machen, was soll ich bloß anziehen ? Ich habe zwar einen Schrank voller Klamotten, die meisten meine eigenen Entwürfe, doch wenn's ums Aussuchen geht, da habe ich noch immer leichte Probleme... Manchmal wünschte ich, Mimi hätte mir ihr Geheimnis diesbezüglich verraten...  
  
Mimi... Es ist ja schon Ewigkeiten her, dass ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe... Laut meiner Mutter soll sie ja jetzt eine eigene Fernsehsendung, ich glaube es geht ums Kochen oder so, haben... Das ist typisch Mimi, sie liebte es früher schon, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und jetzt hat sie dieses wohl zum Beruf gemacht... Ich vermisse die beste Freundin meiner Kindheit... Ob sie wohl mit Koushiro verheiratet ist ? Ich habe gerüchteweise gehört, dass sie eine Zeit lang mit ihm ausgegangen ist, soll sogar etwas festes gewesen sein, doch genaueres konnte ich bis dato nicht erfahren... Koushiro, mein Vater hat desöfteren von ihm gesprochen, jedoch war das meiste davon beruflicher Natur, darunter auch neue Fakten über die Digiwelt und den Digivices... Ob man's glaubt oder nicht, ich vermisse unseren alten Computer-Geek. Oder Jyou... guter, alter Jyou... Er ist ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit nach Deutschland gezogen wie mein Ex nach Amerika; ich konnte erst ein gutes Jahr später nachfolgen... Jyou, wie's ihm wohl ergangen ist ? Hat er nun seinen Doktortitel oder vielleicht schon einen Professor- ? Ich vermisse ihn genauso wie die meisten anderen unseres Teams... Miyako, ihre offene und temperamentvolle Art, ihre Art, alle zu motivieren und Stimmung aufzulockern... Ken, seine freundliches und offenherziges Verhalten gegenüber anderen... Ioris Pflicht- und Ehrbewusstsein... Und den guten, alten Daisuke... Er war der einzige, mit Ausnahme von Takeru, zu dem ich in den letzten Jahren hin und wieder Kontakt hatte, auch wenn er seit einem guten Jahr wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein scheint... Nein, es stimmt nicht ganz, man kann desöfteren etwas über ihn in irgendwelchen Wirtschaftsmagazinen lesen, angeblich plant er jetzt mit seiner Restaurantkette, weltweit zu expandieren...  
  
! „MOM !"  
  
Was, wie, wo ??? Wo brennt's ???  
  
„Mom, bist du endlich wieder zurück von deinem Stern ? Ich versuche schon seit einigen Minuten, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen..."  
  
Was ? War ich wirklich so lange geistig abwesend ? Wie spät haben wir's eigentlich ???  
  
Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr deutet mir schlimmes an... Ich habe doch glatt eine gute halbe Stunde mit Erinnerungen und Gedanken über meine alten Freunde verbracht... Und noch immer habe ich nichts Anzuziehen !  
  
„Oh, entschuldige Matt, ich war gerade am überlegen, was ich anziehen soll..."  
  
Matt greift einmal in meinen Schrank und zieht ein halbformelles, beiges Abendkleid heraus... „Nimm doch dieses... Ich glaube, es steht dir..."  
  
WAS ZUM... Matt schafft es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen. Trotz seiner 9 Jahre hat er manchmal Talente und Fähigkeiten, die selbst Erwachsenen fehlen, wie dieses hier. Während ich vielleicht Stunden verbringe, etwas gutes zum Anziehen zu finden, greift er zielstrebig einmal rein... Okay, dafür hapert es bei ihm mit Mathe... und Englisch...  
  
„Danke, Matt, ich hätte keine bessere Wahl treffen können."  
  
„Keine Ursache, Mom, aber wieso willst du dich fein herausmachen ? Essen wir nicht zusammen mit Tai und Jean Abendbrot ?"  
  
Stimmt ja... Taichi hat mich irgendwie durcheinander gebracht...  
  
„Da du mich gerade fragst, ich habe ebenfalls keine Ahnung... Da musst du wohl Tai und Jean fragen."  
  
„Okay, Mom, ich bin dann mal drüben."  
  
Drüben... Es klingt irgendwie ganz einfach... Wäre es doch nur so... Schluss mit diesen Gedanken... Ich muss mich umziehen, ansonsten musste ich Taichi unnötig warten lassen...  
  
*** Taichi ***  
  
So, das war's... Alles da, selbst mein rotes Buch...  
  
Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie war ich noch nie so nervös, selbst damals bei Cat war's nicht so schlimm... Okay, sie hat damals mich gefragt, war zwar etwas unüblich, doch sprach es für uns... Heute werde ich allen Mut brauchen, den ich schöpfen kann, und mit etwas Hoffnung erfüllt sich einer meiner größten Wünsche... Sora, bitte sei mein...  
  
Ich frage mich, ob Jean Matt von meinen Plänen erzählen wird, doch wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass er ihm die Überraschung nicht verderben will... In manchen Punkten kommt er einfach zu stark nach mir...  
  
Kaum nachdem ich die Türklingel betätigt habe, offenbart sich mir der schönsten Anblick auf Erden, Sora in einem eleganten, figurbetonenden, beigen Abendkleid... Ich könnte jetzt einfach alle Pläne über den Haufen werfen und... Nein, nicht heute... Heute gibt's nur den einen Weg, der vor mir liegt...  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich sprachlos verharrt habe, doch glaube ich, dass es sich um einige Minuten gehandelt hat...  
  
„So, Sora, bist du bereit ?"  
  
Sora scheint wohl selbst leicht weggetreten zu sein...  
  
„Natürlich... Aber wofür ? Was hast du geplant ?"  
  
„Wer wird denn so neugierig sein ? ... Oh, bevor ich's vergesse... Hier ist noch etwas für dich..." Ich reiche ihr den Strauß... „Schöne Blumen für eine schöne Frau..."  
  
„Taichi, das hättest du doch nicht zu tun gebraucht... Aber trotzdem danke..."  
  
Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis sie die Blumen in eine Vase gestellt hat... Doch keine der Sekunden ist in meinen Augen vertan, genauso wie kein Dollar für diese... Am liebsten würde ich ihr alle Blumen der Welt zu Füßen legen... Wenn ich es bloß könnte...  
  
Als Sora aus der Küche zurück kommt, lehnt sie sich leicht an mich und legt einen Arm um meine Hüfte; diese Geste erwidere ich gleichermaßen.  
  
„So, es kann losgehen..."  
  
Kann man's glauben, Sora versuchte mir nahezu jeden Moment unserer Fahrt meine Pläne für heute Abend aus der Nase zu ziehen... Glücklicherweise befinden wir uns jetzt vor dem Club... Ich kann mich nur schwer erinnern, wann ich das erste Mal hier gewesen bin... Muss irgendein beruflicher Anlass gewesen sein... Irgendein Outing mit einem Diplomatenkollegen oder –vorgesetzten... Ach ja, es war mit Mr. Iwakomo kurz nach dem Antritt hier; Mr. Iwakomo wurde kurz darauf zurück nach Frankreich beordert und hat mich in die hiesigen Gepflogenheiten eingeweiht... Das soll aber jetzt egal sein, ich habe wichtigeres zu erledigen...  
  
Ich halte vorm Eingang, steige aus und öffne die Beifahrertür, bevor ich dem Autojungen die Schlüssel überreiche, welcher mir dafür eine Quittung gibt... halt das übliche Prozedere...  
  
„So, meine Dame, hier sind wir."  
  
„Hier ? Dieser Club sieht ja sehr vornehm aus..."  
  
„Ist er auch, nicht jeder kriegt hier einen Tisch... Manchmal hilft's, wenn man Diplomat ist..."  
  
Sora schenkt mir ein Lächeln. „Das glaube ich... Aber irgendwie passt es nicht zu dir..."  
  
„Eigentlich bin ich nur in diesem Club, wenn's ums Geschäftliche geht, ich kann ja keinen Diplomaten in eine Pommesbude oder ähnliches einladen... Im Geschäft ist Show die halbe Miete..."  
  
„DAS glaube ich dir..."  
  
Als nächstes führe ich meine Freundin zum Empfang, wo schon ein ‚alter Bekannter' wartet... Paul, Peters Zwillingsbruder.  
  
~ „Ist das nicht... ?"  
  
~ „Das ist Peters Zwillingsbruder Paul."  
  
„Ah, Mr. Dupré, sein sie herzlich Willkommen..." Paul schaut kurz in sein Buch... „Wie ich sehe, haben sie Tisch 7 reserviert, nochmals wünsche ich Ihnen ein Herzliches Willkommen in unserem Club."  
  
„Ich danke Ihnen..."  
  
Es mag zwar etwas schmucklos vorkommen, doch ist Paul das krasse Gegenteil von Peter aus der Spielhalle, sein Motto lautet: Kein Wort zuviel wechseln, es könnte ja Geld kosten...  
  
„Meine Liebe, bitte folge mir..." So führe ich Sora in den Club, an der Garderobe vorbei, wo wir uns der Jacken entledigen, zu unserem Tisch, an dem wir uns dann erst mal setzen, bevor ein Ober erscheint.  
  
„Wünschen Sie etwas zu trinken ?"  
  
Nach außen hin wirkt der Club zwar wie ein versnobter Verein, doch wenn man ihn besser kennt, legt man an der Garderobe den Snobismus ab, auch wenn dadurch nicht minder am Ton gespart wird.  
  
„Ich nehme ein Ginger Ale, und du Sora ?"  
  
„Dasselbe bitte."  
  
„Zwei Ginger Ale, möchten Sie auch noch etwas zu Essen bestellen oder möchten Sie damit noch warten."  
  
„Wir warten noch ein wenig damit."  
  
„Sehr wohl, der Herr."  
  
Der Ober entschwindet von unserem Tisch...  
  
„Taichi, als ich vor dem Club stand, dachte ich, dass dieser sehr snobistisch sei, doch irgendwie wirkt es von innen weniger..."  
  
„Da kann ich dir nur recht geben, im Club geht es zwar im Allgemeinen recht vornehm zu, doch werden den Gästen hier viele Freiheiten eingeräumt. Dadurch ist er auch sehr beliebt für Geschäftsgespräche und ähnlichem. Aber auch für private Anlässe ist er recht gut geeignet, ob nun Essen, Trinken oder selbst Tanzen, nahezu alles ist hier möglich. Es gibt sogar zwei Tanzsektionen, eine eher kulturell angehauchte hier und im Nachbarraum eine etwas modernere... In der oberen Etage findet man Pool- und Snooker-Tische, eine kleine Bibliothek sowie einige Einzelzimmer, die jedoch vorher reserviert werden müssen, genauso wie die Tische. Ach ja, es gibt hier sogar drei Bars... Jedoch kann ich nicht viel über die Qualität der Drinks sagen, da ich immer solide bleibe."  
  
„Danke für die Vorlesung, Herr Professor... Aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir dieser Club irgendwie gefällt... Du könntest mir doch erzählen, was der Anlass heute ist."  
  
Nein, meine Liebe, heute will ich dich überraschen...  
  
„Später... Nach dem Essen... Hättest du Lust auf einen Tanz ?"  
  
Erst sieht's so aus, als ob Sora mich mit einem Schmollen weich kriegen wollte, doch sie scheint es sich anders zu überlegen, und lächelt stattdessen.  
  
„Warum nicht ? Es ist schon lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal getanzt habe... Bei dir ?"  
  
„Ebenfalls... Aber es soll uns nicht aufhalten..."  
  
Für diesen Kommentar ernte ich ein verzücktes Lächeln... „Das soll es nicht..."  
  
Daraufhin führe ich meine Liebe aufs Tanzparkett, wo wir anfangen, einen Walzer zu tanzen...  
  
*** Sora ***  
  
Taichi ist ein so wunderbarer Tänzer; ob nun Walzer oder Tango, er tanzt einfach wie eine Eins. Ich muss ja neben ihm wie ein Amateur wirken; das letzte Mal, als ich getanzt habe, war auf meiner ‚Hochzeit' und dort war ich der ‚Profi'... Doch ich spüre eine Art Anspannung bei ihm; keine Ahnung was ihn so beunruhigt, so nervös macht, doch es hat irgendwie etwas damit zu tun, wieso er mich heute hierher ausgeführt hat... Keine Ahnung, aber er plant irgendwas, oder er hat irgendwelche Neuigkeiten... Ich hoffe inständig aufs Erste, da Neuigkeiten zumeist nur Ärger bedeuten...  
  
Was mich irritiert, dass mir dieses überhaupt aufgefallen ist... Seine Maske ist perfekt, wirklich perfekt; nach außen hin muss man regelrecht glauben, dass alles in Butter ist, doch anscheinend kenne ich meinen Taichi, ich meine Taichi, doch schon so gut, um so etwas erkennen zu können...  
  
Ach, zerbreche ich mir doch bloß nicht meinen Kopf... Wenn wirklich etwas anliegt, dann wird er es mir schon sagen... Und wenn er etwas geplant hat, dann lasse ich mich doch einfach von ihm überraschen... Ich möchte einfach ewig in seinen Armen verharren, das ist um Welten angenehmer, als sich über ungelegte Eier den Kopf zu zerbrechen...  
  
Seine Arme... Gibt es überhaupt einen sichereren Ort auf Erden für mich als seine Arme ???  
  
Irgendwie ist es schade, dass einem die Beine irgendwann mitteilen müssen, dass sie etwas Entspannung brauchen, und der Magen, dass er gerne gefüllt werden möchte... Irgendwie schade...  
  
Aber auch egal, jetzt sitzen wir wieder an unserem Tisch und Taichi winkt den Ober zu uns.  
  
„Sie wünschen, die Dame, der Herr ?"  
  
„Wir würden gerne etwas bestellen."  
  
„Brauchen Sie die Karte ?"  
  
Taichi blickt mich fragend an. „Taichi, ich vertraue auf dein Urteilsvermögen."  
  
„Nein, es geht auch so. Wir hätten gerne 2 Mal die Asienplatte und dazu Grünen Tee."  
  
„Sehr wohl, die Dame, der Herr." Daraufhin geht der Ober in Richtung Küche.  
  
„Die Asienplatte ?"  
  
„Eine Spezialität hier, darauf befinden sich diverse Spezialitäten aus den asiatischen Kulturen. Zwar gibt es alles auch als einzelne Gerichte und Menüs, doch empfinde ich die Asienplatte ans gelungene Mischung von ihnen. Lass dich einfach diesbezüglich überraschen."  
  
„Wenn du meinst, sie sei gut, dann glaube ich dir ungesehen..."  
  
„Danke..."  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich nachfragen, ob er sich um Jean und Matt gekümmert hat.  
  
„Wo wir schon beim Essen sind, was kriegen denn unsere Söhne heute Abend ?"  
  
„Die bestellen sich etwas, ich habe ihnen genügend Geld dazu dagelassen."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie sich etwas bestellen ? Matt würde wahrscheinlich heute fasten und dafür das Geld behalten."  
  
Taichi lacht leicht... „Jean ebenfalls, doch kennt er das Risiko. Wenn ich morgen keine Quittung vorfinde, wird das nächste Taschengeld leicht reduziert, so ungefähr um den Betrag für das Essen... Entweder er bestellt etwas und darf den Rest behalten, oder er erhält am Ende gar nichts..."  
  
„Du bist gemein."  
  
„Ich weiß... Doch das ist der einzige Weg, ihm etwas beizubringen, ohne mit der Faust zu drohen oder ihn anzuschreien..."  
  
Oh Mann, er versteht sich selbst in der Familie, den diplomatischen Weg beizubehalten.  
  
„Immer der Diplomat, nicht ?"  
  
„Immer." Und er grinst mich diabolisch an, so wie nur er es kann...  
  
„Weißt du, ich erinnere mich an einen Jungen, der immer vorschnell agierte und schneller mit der Faust war als mit dem Verstand..."  
  
„Und ich mich an ein Mädchen, welche anstelle einer Zunge eine dritte Faust besaß... Und einen Mörderkick... Was aus denen wohl geworden ist ?"  
  
Tja... was wohl...  
  
„Erwachsen... Sie wurden erwachsen, haben viele Fehler begangen und viel gelernt..."  
  
„Und sie sind selber Eltern..."  
  
„Und das... Was wäre wohl aus ihnen geworden, wenn sie nicht als Kinder in ein Abenteuer verwickelt worden wären ?"  
  
„Raufbolde und wahrscheinlich Fußballstars..."  
  
Tja, das wären wir wahrscheinlich wirklich geworden, aber auch etwas anderes...  
  
„Und wahrscheinlich ein Paar, wenn sie sich nicht vorher umgebracht hätten..."  
  
Ich merke einen leicht seltsamen Blick auf Taichis Gesicht... Irgendwas wirkt daran verdächtig... Aber nein, das muss ich mir einbilden...  
  
„Ich dachte, wir wären eines ?"  
  
Komisch, ich spüre einen Hauch Besorgnis in seiner Stimme... Da ist aber noch etwas anderes...  
  
„Wir sind eins, doch nicht das, was ich zuvor meinte, unsere jetzige Beziehung ist anders, romantischer, als ich es mir damals hätte träumen können..."  
  
Ich spüre eine wage Erleichterung in seiner Haltung, als ob ihm ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen ist... Er wird doch nicht ???...  
  
Leider kann ich den Gedanken nicht weiter fortsetzen, da der Ober mit dem Tee und danach mit zwei Platten erscheint. Ich kann nur staunen, was sich alles auf den Platten befindet... das meiste davon kann ich nicht mal mit Namen benennen, doch es sieht einfach lecker aus...  
  
Was für ein Essen... Auch wenn ich davon kaum etwas kenne außer den japanischen Spezialitäten, muss ich zugeben, dass diese Asienplatte ein Traum gewesen ist. Es sind sowohl der Magen als auch die Geschmacksnerven gesättigt worden. Selbst der Grüne Tee hier ist eine Spezialität, selbst meine Mutter kann keinen besseren kochen...  
  
Nachdem der Ober die Überreste abgeräumt hat, entschließen Taichi und ich uns, das Essen ein wenig sacken zu lassen. Ich spüre ein leichtes Ansteigen von Taichis Spannung... Ich glaube, gleich lässt er die Katze aus dem Sack.  
  
„Sora, du willst sicher wissen, wieso ich dich heute Abend hier ausgeführt habe..."  
  
„Das frage ich mich schon seit heute Morgen... und es lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe..."  
  
Er kramt leicht in seiner Tasche und holt etwas hervor... Ich glaube es ist eine Schatulle... Nein, es ist ein rotes Buch, ‚sein' rotes Buch, sein Tagebuch...  
  
Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie fühle ich mich erleichtert, aber ein stärkeres Gefühl von Enttäuschung breitet sich aus... Will ich wirklich, dass er mich fragt ?  
  
Ja... Nein... Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kenne ich die Antwort schon seit längerem... Die Antwort, die mir mein Herz vorschreibt... Ich will, dass er mich fragt...  
  
„Sora ?"  
  
Oh... Ich muss mich konzentrieren... Ich darf meine Emotionen nicht ungebändigt freien Lauf lassen...  
  
„Entschuldige, Taichi, ich war nur etwas in meinen Gedanken versunken..."  
  
„Kein Problem... Ich kenne das Gefühl nur zu gut... Jedenfalls, du wolltest doch gerne mal mein Tagebuch lesen, und ich dachte, es gäbe keine bessere Gelegenheit, als es dich heute tun zu lassen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, wenn ich meine älteren Exemplare für mich behalte, es gibt in denen Stellen drin, die nur für Cats Ohren bestimmt waren..."  
  
Cat... Er liebt sie noch immer... Aber ich spüre, dass er mich genauso liebt... Cat ist zwar ein Schatten seiner Erinnerung, doch ist sie keine Konkurrenz... Glücklicherweise wird sich niemals die Frage stellen, ob ich gegen sie eine Chance gehabt hätte... Uns verbindet zu Taichi einfach unterschiedliche Arten der Liebe...  
  
Ich merke, wie Taichi mir sein Allerheiligstes rüberreicht... Zwar nehme ich es an mich, doch bin ich mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich alles über Taichi wissen will...  
  
Will ich wirklich wissen, wie Taichi sich all die Jahre fühlte ? Ist es eigentlich für unsere Beziehung von Belang ? Ich liebe Taichi auch so...  
  
„Sora, du kannst es gerne lesen..."  
  
„Taichi, ich sagte zwar, dass ich es gerne lesen wollte, doch weiß ich nicht mehr, ob es für mich so wichtig ist... Mir reicht, was ich vor mir sehe; das was ich von dir weiß, macht dich zu meinem jetzigen Mittelpunkt meines Lebens..."  
  
„Danke... Doch bitte ich dich, zumindest die letzten beiden Einträge zu lesen..."  
  
Ich kann einfach keine Bitte Taichis ablehnen und blättere in seinem Tagebuch zum letzten Eintrag.  
  
-----  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
ich kann's kaum glauben, dass unsere Schleicherei zwischen unseren Wohnungen einfach nur eine Farce ist, doch heute Morgen habe ich nebenbei von Jean erfahren, dass Matt und er schon seit einiger Zeit von unseren ‚Aktionen' Bescheid wissen. Dabei meine ich nicht Details von unserer jetzigen Beziehung, sondern viel mehr, dass wir zusammen die Nächte verbringen...  
  
Doch da war noch etwas anderes: Ich habe mit Jean über das Thema gesprochen. Erst wirkte er weniger begeistert, doch die freudige Seite gewann schlussendlich; es scheint so, als wenn ich jetzt die Zustimmung unserer beiden Söhne habe... bleibt nur noch die schwerste Frage übrig...  
  
-----  
  
Liebes Tagebuch...  
  
ich erinnere mich noch zu gut daran, wieso ich überhaupt anfing, dir alle meine Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Ich hatte damals viele Probleme und ohne deine Hilfe wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht gut mit mir ausgegangen... Wenn ich bedenke, wie oft ich mit dir die hinterhältigsten Pläne ausgetüftelt habe, nur um diese mit deiner Hilfe zu verwerfen, dann muss ich dir für die Treue all die Jahre danken...  
  
Dann wurde Catherine meine Gefährtin und ich ließ dich jahrelang über mich im Dunkeln... Ironischerweise kamst du dann wieder ins Spiel, als mein Leben erneut durch ein trauriges Schicksal gewendet hatte. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wie viele meiner Tränen du aufgenommen hast und wie du mir die Kraft gabst, um weiterzumachen, um für Jean ein guter Vater sein zu können...  
  
Doch nun hat sich die Situation wieder geändert, Sora hat sich in mein Leben eingeklinkt und wurde die Vertraute meines Herzens und ich erwäge, dieses auch zu formalisieren...Sie bedeutet mir jetzt mehr als mein Leben, ihr kann ich mein Wertvollstes, Jean, anvertrauen, ohne auch nur einmal drüber nachdenken zu müssen. Ein Leben ohne sie kann ich mir einfach nicht mehr vorstellen...  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, du warst all die Jahre mein treuer Begleiter, ein Freund, ein Bruder und auch ein Vater, hast mir soviel Trost gebracht, hast soviel Schmerz ertragen und musstest mit meinen Launen leben... Doch leider ist so langsam der Zeitpunkt erreicht, wo unsere Wege sich wieder trennen müssen und hoffentlich, bitte verstehe mich jetzt nicht falsch, für immer... Du bist nicht mehr derjenige, dem ich mich in erster Linie anvertraue... Liebes Tagebuch, ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen für deine Treue...  
  
-----  
  
Was will Taichi mir mit diesem Eintrag eigentlich sagen ???  
  
-----  
  
Jetzt gibt es nur noch eines, was ich zu tun habe... Etwas, was ich schon so lange ersehnt habe... Danke Liebes Tagebuch, insbesondere, da du mir dir Kraft und den Mut gabst, um dieses endlich anzugehen...  
  
In ewiglicher Freundschaft,  
  
Dein Taichi  
  
-----  
  
Er wird doch nicht doch...  
  
Ich versuche erst, Taichi anzublicken, doch muss ich leider feststellen, dass sein Platz leer ist... Wo...  
  
Er steht vor mir... Falsch, er kniet vor mir... mit... einer ge...öffneten Schatulle... in welcher... sich der schönste... Platinring auf Erden... befindet...  
  
Er will.....................  
  
„Sora..."  
  
Ich kann zwar den Rest nicht mehr verstehen, doch brauche ich es einfach nicht... ! „JA, Taichi... Ich... will..."  
  
  
  
2.1.1.1.1 Epilog – Nachwehen  
  
Das war ein Abend, ein Abend, welcher nicht hätte besser verlaufen können. Das wird für unsere Kinder eine Überraschung sein, wenn wir es ihnen erzählen... Jean wird überglücklich sein, endlich wieder eine ‚Mutter' zu haben, auch wenn sie niemals seine richtige sein wird. Andererseits ist ihm Sora schon recht ans Herz gewachsen und mit Matt kommt er einfach super aus, also kein Hinderungsgrund seinerseits. Matt hingegen könnte etwas komplizierter werden, da ich niemals seinen leiblichen Vater ersetzen kann, jedoch andererseits weiß ich, dass er nicht gerade recht stolz auf ihn ist, nach allem, was er Sora antat, und dass Matt von mir recht positiv denkt. Mit etwas Hoffnung akzeptiert er mich wirklich und aufrichtig als seinen Stiefvater... Mit etwas Hoffnung...  
  
Nachdem sich meine Verlobte von mir verabschiedete, um heute Nacht in ihrer eigenen Wohnung zu schlafen, betrete ich meine eigene Wohnung und verbleibe in meinem Wohnzimmer, da ich nach diesem Abend zu aufgeregt bin, um mich selbst schlafen zu legen...  
  
Was für ein Abend... 


End file.
